Dangerous Blood - Part 1 (Being Rewritten from Chapter 21)
by PrincessVegeta7
Summary: Following one's true nature could lead to destruction... Trouble followed her whether it was destiny, a strange ghost who doesn't like to communicate or an aggressive Redhead male who just wants her to join his crew. All she wanted to do was find Law and give him a piece of her mind, but the path chosen for her seems to take her on another interesting road. Unwanted Blood Sequel*
1. Prologue

**_Hey, all my faithful readers! Here it is! The story you've all been waiting for!_**

 ** _Just a few things... This story will continue with Rosalie's life and everything happening around it. There will be some references to the previous book, 'Bloodlines' and there will be a lot more interesting things that will be uncovered..._**

 ** _Here you go! Please enjoy it_**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 _I was a pirate..._

 _My decision to stay a Pirate was absolute and being the scum of the sea was my future. Fighting for my Captain was inevitable and keeping my comrades safe was my duty. It was my fate and it was my life as a Heart Pirate._

 _I had a Pirate's blood running through my veins..._

 _Being a pirate was easy for me and came almost too naturally. I accepted my role on the ship as being both the cook and the musician. I vowed that my crewmates would never go hungry or have a dull moment with me around._

 _I had a love..._

 _In all my life I would've never thought that I would fall in love with a Pirate Captain but in the end, I fell for him. I'm still uncertain as to how the strong emotion of love works but as long as I was by his side, I would protect him._

 _I had a strong spirit..._

 _I inherited my Father's great and strong spirit but I knew too little of my Mother's past to know what I had inherited. It would only be a matter of time before my true nature appeared._

 _The true nature I couldn't control..._

* * *

 ** _Read and Review!*_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hey, all my faithful readers! Here it is! The story you've all been waiting for!_**

 ** _Just a few things... This story will continue with Rosalie's life and everything happening around it. There will be some references to the previous book, 'Bloodlines' and there will be a lot more interesting things that will be uncovered..._**

 ** _Here you go! Please enjoy it_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

It was breathtaking.

It was finally there in front of her. She could outstretch her hand and actually touch the sticky bubbly floor she stood on or one of the large mangrove trees not too far away from her. A bubble would occasionally pass her and float to the sky and burst high above her.

They made it! They finally made it to Saboady Archipelago. The trip was painfully long but they managed to arrive in perfect shape despite having a few battles with the marines. Maybe they were lucky or maybe they were just too strong. Either way, it didn't matter.

Rosalie glanced at the large number written on the trees before looking at the sky, her bright blue eyes rivaling the color above her. She knew that her mother told her about Saboady Archipelago. She would always say it was the connecting point of all pirates, marines and other people.

It was the only place where both marines and pirates could come together despite being separated in the law and lawless zones. She would always boast how she would walk openly without any disturbances and then the amusement park.

There was nothing that could ruin this moment…except…

"Law~! Do I really have to wear this ridicules jumpsuit? I can just wear my hat and get some sunglasses," Rosalie stated while pointing out the jumpsuit she was wearing. She pouted as the male Captain casually walked from his ship, his expression unreadable.

Law wore his usual clothing with his nodachi in one hand. His blue pants with dark spots always fitting his legs perfectly. He wore a comfortable black shirt that buttoned up in the middle, his signature spotted, white hat on his head.

The rest of the crew climbed off the yellow submarine as she moaned. Shachi and Penguin exclaimed in a tone that showed they were offended while Bepo obliviously walked off the ship. He had his attention elsewhere.

"No offense you guys."

"It's pretty offensive!" Shachi and Penguin exclaimed simultaneously and Rosalie gave them a nonchalant shrug. Bepo blinked a few times before he tilted his head to the side in confusion. He had no idea what was going on.

"Stop complaining, Rosa _-ya_. It's better for you to wear that suit. You won't be recognizable in it. Besides, I designed that myself and I believe there's nothing wrong. Everyone else is wearing it without complaining," Law stated and Rosalie huffed.

"Yeah, it's terrible…like your cooking…" Rosalie grumbled out and Law narrowed his eyes at her. The whole crew paled while Rosalie whistled innocently and looked around. "Anyway… Can we go now? We've wasted a lot of time just standing here insulting your terrible traits!"

Law's eye twitched in agitation as he watched her innocent grin and let out an exasperated sigh. She was killing him today. He watched as she almost bounced up and down in excitement and a small smile formed onto his lips.

Ever since she found out that they were going to the new world she was ecstatic. It was worse when she riled up the entire crew and all he wanted was a bit of calmness and quiet. However, at the same time he didn't mind the rowdiness either. He strangely liked it.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, Rosa- _ya_. Let's go men!" He called, but Shachi, Penguin, Bepo and Jambarl as well as a few other crewmembers were already walking with Rosalie. Law blinked a few times in shock before his eyebrow twitched again.

"Oi!"

"Rosa-chan, you say this is your first time here on Saboady?" Shachi asked as he walked next to Penguin, ignoring the glare he received from his Captain. Rosalie glanced at Shachi and nodded with a big grin. She looked like a child.

"Yes, my mother would always tell me stories of this place as well as the New World but I've never been here before. When I was with with the marines, I always did outside jobs," Rosalie replied and Law raised an eyebrow.

"Your mother?"

"Yes, she traveled the seas further than I have and she would always tell me stories of the types of islands. She would always love to come to Saboady," Rosalie stated and a nostalgic gleam passed through her eyes as she recalled her mother's stories.

"She sounds like she enjoyed the sea as much as we do. Was she a marine just like you or was she merely a tourist?" Penguin asked before their eyes widened as realization dawned upon then, Rosalie sweat dropping as a result.

"That would mean that Rosa-chan's mother and Redhead had a forbidden love! A marine falling in love with a pirate… How romantic! But since they were not meant to be, they had to separate in hope to see each other again…" Shachi rambled on.

"That sounds like Captain and Rosa-san," Bepo pointed out and everyone looked at him. Law and Rosalie blushed as the others nodded in agreement. It sounded about the same. Shachi and Penguin let their heads fall, their romantic imagination broken.

Rosalie cleared her throat and shook her head. "Okay, now that we have that out of the way… My mother wasn't a marine," Rosalie stated and everyone stared at her with blank facial expressions. "My mother was a pirate."

"Eh?"

They were all very surprised at her revelation, Law as well. He didn't think that her mother would've been a pirate. It was a bit confusion as well since Rosalie chose the complete opposite side despite her parents being pirates.

"Yeah, my mother was a pirate in her younger days. I don't really know anything about those days though. All I know is that she decided to have a normal life and raise me," Rosalie stated with a shrug, knowing very little of her mother's past.

Law grunted in reply and then averted his eyes back in front of him. He could see that it still bothered Rosalie to talk about her mother but she seemed to slowly open up. He decided not to ask any more questions despite being curious about the deceased woman.

"Look! It's the amusement park!" Rosalie exclaimed and Law snapped out of his thoughts. He glanced up and saw Rosalie run towards the amusement park before suddenly stopping. "Law! Come on!" She turned around and called, the rest of the crew walking towards her.

He stared at the group of crewmembers and a peculiar gleam passed through his grey eyes. How long was everything going to stay this way? How long were they going to stay at peace? Rosalie may have started to make peace with her past but he was far from it.

He knew that he had something important to do before they could tackle One Piece. He had to protect not only his crew but Rosalie. He was sure that his enemies were going to come after Rosalie and he couldn't let them touch her.

This would probably be one of the last moments…

Rosalie waved at Law but saw he wasn't moving. She slowly let her hand fall and stared at him, her face falling into a neutral expression. She could see that something was bothering him. It has been for a while but she didn't know what it was.

Law was still a very secretive person despite that their relationship developing. It always felt like he was pushing her away and she felt frustrated. She wanted to be there for him. She wanted to help him. She wanted to support him, but he didn't want any of that.

If only she knew that these were going to be the last moment…

"Law-!" Blue eyes widened when the scenery around her suddenly changed and she was surrounded by darkness. She was immediately on guard before she saw a shadow not too far in front of her, a smile instantly forming on her lips.

"Law!" He was walking away from her, his hand nonchalantly in his pocket, his other hand holding his nodachi as always. "Hey, wait up!" She tried to catch up with him, but found that the more she ran, the further he got.

He suddenly stopped and glanced back at her, a deep frown on his features. "Go back, Rosa- _ya_. You don't belong here. I don't need you," Her blue eyes widened and she stared at him in disbelief before she outstretched her hand.

"Screw you, Law!"

Bright blue eyes shot open. An outstretched hand shot up, followed by Rosalie's upper body. She breathed heavy, sweat dripping down the side of her face and her red hair messily falling down her back. She stared at the metal ceiling above her and it took her a few moments until she realized where she was.

"It was…just a dream…" She breathed and let out a sigh. Some of it was a dream though. She could still remember clearly their journey to Saboady and the fun they had. It only felt like yesterday but at the same time, it felt so long ago.

She threw the covers off her and stood up, not wanting her thoughts to trail off to a depressing state. How long has it been since she had those nightmares by now? Probably ever since… Ever since Law left. That had to be six months now… Rosalie groaned and let her head fall into her hands.

After their journey to Saboady, Law made the crazy decision to become a Warlord and then leave them to travel the New World alone. He said he had 'business' to attend to and that he would meet up with them as soon as he was done.

Bullshit. He was doing something stupid again.

Rosalie wanted to pull at her hair but merely sighed pitifully, letting her shoulders slump in defeat. Why didn't he tell her what or where he was going? She wanted to help him for goodness sake! She felt a stinging sensation in her chest and brushed her fingers through her hair.

She missed him…a lot. She missed him a lot more than she thought she would and the crew too. They were still trying to keep the same routine but they had this atmosphere around them that could either be stated as missing someone or just plain depression.

Rosalie stood up and went to dress in her usual clothing. She pulled on her black pants while buttoning up her white blouse. She pulled on her brown boots and put her hair up in a pony tail. She went to grab her hat, a necklace revealing itself underneath.

She stared at the silver necklace. The flower filled with sapphire jewels occupied her vision. It was the present Law gave her for Christmas… She quickly put it around her neck followed by her hat and she headed out in the red lit halls of the submarine.

 _I've tried to leave it all behind me  
But I woke up and there they were beside me  
And I don't believe it but I guess it's true  
Some feelings, they can travel too_

Rosalie took a deep breath and then exhaled deeply. It's been six months, there was no time to act all unhappy or disturbed now. They were in the New World! Every corner had dangers waiting for them. She had to keep it together.

 _Oh, there it is again, sitting on my chest  
Makes it hard to catch my breath  
I scramble for the light to change_

She headed straight for the kitchen to start breakfast for the men. She was sure a few of them were tired of sitting nightshift in the control room but luckily, they were going to switch after breakfast. After all, they needed someone on watch since they were traveling the most dangerous sea.

 _You're always on my mind  
You're always on my mind_

"Oh, morning, Rosa-san! I'm glad to see you're up. I just started with breakfast since you took a bit long. How did you sleep?" Bepo asked as Rosalie entered the kitchen and saw the polar bear already up and running, a large grin plastered on his features that she gladly returned.

 _And I never minded being on my own  
Then something broke in me and I wanted to go home  
To be where you are  
But even closer to you, you seem so very far_

"I slept just fine, thank you, Bepo. I appreciate that you started. I'll boil the eggs so long while you finish up," Rosalie replied and Bepo grunted before they continued. It was always their routine. They would always make food for the crew and enjoyed every moment of it.

 _And now I'm reaching out with every note I sing  
And I hope it gets to you on some pacific wind  
Wraps itself around you and whispers in your ear  
Tells you that I miss you and I wish that you were here_

The cooking gave them some peace of mind and they could also escape the dangers even if it was only for a moment before something ridicules happened in the New World. It was an interesting journey, that was for sure.

 _And if I stay home, I don't know  
There'll be so much that I'll have to let go  
You're disappearing all the time_

A pair of loud yawns echoed through the hall behind them and Rosalie glanced back at Penguin and Shachi who groggily came into the kitchen. "Morning, Rosa-chan," they murmured and it was followed by more yawning.

 _But I still see you in the light  
For you, the shadows fight  
And it's beautiful but there's that tug in the sight  
I must stop time traveling, you're always on my mind_

"Oh dear, now I want more sleep with all your yawning. I told you it was a bad idea to play poker until late last night and this is what you get," Rosalie pointed out and Penguin pouted childishly while Shachi groaned.

 _And I never minded being on my own  
Then something broke in me and I wanted to go home  
To be where you are  
But even closer to you, you seem so very far_

"It's not our fault! You never want to play with us and besides, we're innocent. It was Ruby who wanted to continue playing!" Penguin argued. He grunted loudly when someone suddenly jumped onto him, rusty brown eyes glaring at the poor male as she bullied him.

 _And now I'm reaching out with every note I sing  
And I hope it gets to you on some pacific wind  
Wraps itself around you and whispers in your ear  
Tells you that I miss you and I wish that you were here_

Rosalie watched in amusement as a short female with brownish hair tackle him. They didn't know much about her but Ruby was quite the handy girl that they found in the New World. She was one of the best shipwrights there was and that was possibly the reason Law recruited her.

 _And if I stay home, I don't know  
There'll be so much that I have to let go  
You're disappearing all the time._

Then again, he was unpredictable.

 _For you, the shadows fight  
And it's beautiful but there's that tug in the sight  
I must stop time traveling, you're always on my mind_

"What was that, Penny? Are you putting all the blame on me again? You were the sore loser and you wanted to continue playing against me! It's not my fault!" She jumped off Penguin and rolled her eyes before looking at Rosalie.

 _And I never minded being on my own  
Then something broke in me and I wanted to go home  
To be where you are  
But even closer to you, you seem so very far_

"Morning! I smell breakfast is on its way. Great! I have to switch with the night shifters and I'm going to need all the energy I can get. Especially since I'm sitting with this one," Ruby whispered the last bit to Rosalie while pointing at Penguin and he glared.

 _And now I'm reaching out with every note I sing  
And I hope it gets to you on some pacific wind  
Wraps itself around you and whispers in your ear  
Tells you that I miss you and I wish that you were here_

Rosalie chuckled and shook her head. She watched the two men arguing with Ruby before continuing with breakfast. Things never changed. They were still the rowdy bunch and everyday was an adventure on the yellow submarine.

 _We all need something watching over us  
Be it the falcons, the clouds or the crows  
And then the sea swept in and left us all speechless_

Rosalie could feel her mind nagging at her and briefly stopped cooking. She took in a deep breath before continuing. Everyone was trying. Bepo put a paw on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze before he finished up. Rosalie gave him a nod in gratitude, a sad smile forming on her lips.

 _Law, I wish that you were here._

* * *

 **Song: Wish that you were here - Florence and The Machine**

 ** _Read and Review!*_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hey, all my faithful readers! Here it is! The next Chapter!*_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters however, Rosalie is my OC._**

 ** _Here you go! Please enjoy it_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

It was unexpected.

The days on the yellow submarine were usually calm and then suddenly twisted around into a hurricane or something crazy from the New World. However, this was much worse. Of all the things that could happen, none of them saw this coming.

"Bepo! Bepo!" Shachi called as he ran down the hall while looking for the polar bear who didn't reply at all. He was in more of a hurry than his panic. How could he not be? He felt stupid for not knowing but then again, Rosalie never bothered to tell them.

There was a sudden crash in the hallway and Shachi tumbled backwards while Bepo glanced to his side, unfazed. Shachi stared at Bepo and he blinked. "You shouldn't run in the halls like that," he stated and Shachi gaped.

"That's not the problem here!"

"I'm sorry," Bepo apologized and let his head fall with a guilty expression. Shachi sighed and stood up before he dusted himself off. Bepo glanced at him from his fallen head state while Shachi let out a deep sigh.

"Don't apologize! At least I found you now," Bepo gave him a confused look. "Listen, I found out something very important and I actually feel stupid. We should've known about this!" Shachi scolded himself.

"Rosalie's birthday is in two days."

Bepo exclaimed as well as the few crewmembers who walked in behind him. "W-What do you mean her birthday is in two days? Where did you find that out?" Bepo whispered loudly to Shachi while looking around, the rest of the crewmembers sweat dropping because they could still hear him.

"Well, I went to find something I left in Captain's infirmary and I found-""-snooped!" Shachi glared at the person who interrupted him before he continued. "I _found_ Rosalie's file and it had her birthday date on it. What are we going to do?"

"This is a problem… What are we going to do for her? Does anyone have any ideas?" Penguin asked as he entered the conversation. He glanced around in hopes that anyone had ideas but everyone shrugged, nothing popping up in their thoughts.

"Geez, you guys are useless," Ruby snorted and rolled her eyes, everyone's attention on her. "We're arriving at an island in about a day. We can check there for something to do. However, I think the main thing Rosalie needs, is some rest. She hasn't been sleeping well these days."

"What do you mean by that, Ruby?" Penguin asked, his brows furrowed and Ruby blinked a few times before she frowned. These people were oblivious to everything. Was she really the only person who noticed these things?

"What, you guys haven't noticed? She has bangs under her eyes and she's always staring tiredly in thought. I know that most of the time, she's active and everything but in the background, it's different," Ruby replied and everyone let their heads fall.

Rosalie was having a hard time.

"Whoa, what's going on here? It looks like a funeral is going on," Rosalie's voice made everyone snap out of their thoughts and they stared at Rosalie with wide eyes. Most of them panicked and wondered if she overheard them.

"Oh, we were talking about your-""-complexion!" Ruby interrupted Bepo while everyone was quick to hush the polar bear. Rosalie blinked a few times, raising an eyebrow of interest. It was obvious that they weren't talking about that, but even if they were it would be strange.

"You've been looking a bit tired these days and we just thought that you needed some rest. You know, since we're approaching a new island and all…" Ruby quickly added and wrapped her arm around Rosalie's shoulder, the other men merely nodding in agreement.

"Listen, guys, I'm fine!" Rosalie just received disbelieving looks that made her sigh loudly. "Whatever. You said that we were arriving at a new island, right? We need to get some supplies while we're at it. Also, don't stand around and do nothing. I'm sure you all have something to do, neh, Ruby?"

Ruby laughed innocently before she sprinted off along with Penguin, knowing full well that they were on duty in the control room. The other men scattered, knowing they were occupied with maintenance and Rosalie shook her head with a chuckle.

"Rosa-san…" Bepo murmured softly and Rosalie glanced at the polar bear. She could see a gleam of worry in his eyes and her face softened. She knew that they were worried about her but she was going to be fine.

"Come on, Bepo. We need to make lunch," Rosalie said and Bepo nodded before Rosalie glanced at Shachi. "Let me know when we arrive at the island, will you?" Shachi gave her a playful salute and Rosalie chuckled.

Bepo followed her down the corridor towards the kitchen while Shachi let out a sigh of relief. It was a close call. Luckily, Ruby was quick to cover everything up. All he had to do now was plan out everything before they arrived at the island.

It was going to be the perfect day.

* * *

 ** _The next day…_**

Rosalie let out a sigh of satisfaction as soon as she opened the door of the submarine and walked onto the deck as they came out of the deep waters. It was terrible to be stuck in the yellow submarine. How long has it been since they caught fresh air?

"Gah! I can breathe again! It was so warm in there!" Bepo exclaimed next to her and cheered at the fresh air. Rosalie snickered and imagined just how hot he must've been inside the submarine even more so because of the jumpsuit he wore.

"Ah, my eyes! Geez, I keep forgetting just how bright the sun is these days," Ruby's voice reached Rosalie's ears and she glanced back at the brown-haired female. "Oh, Rosalie, I was just looking for you. We should be arriving in a few."

"Thank you for letting me know, Ruby. I already sent the men to prepare for our arrival. We should stock up on supplies such as fuel and food. We shouldn't lose too much time here, though," Rosalie stated and Ruby pouted.

"Why not? I thought we'd calm down a bit, catch a breath, have fun. We need a bit of relaxing. Besides, I need motivation to go on that terrible sea again. The poor sub won't last long if we keep pushing it," Ruby pointed out and before Rosalie could argue another voice joined in.

"I think she's right, Rosa-chan. We should rest for a while before we journey on. I mean, we have traveled a long way with no stops in-between. We might as well have some time off." Penguin nodded in agreement with Shachi's statement.

Rosalie's brows furrowed and she looked at Bepo. "Bepo, this is all up to you. Is it alright if we stay here for a while before we go to your home?" Bepo glanced back at everyone and he gave her a reassuring smile before she grunted.

"Alright." Everyone cheered and Rosalie couldn't help but smile. She looked out towards the ocean, the island they were approaching coming closer. She knew that she had to be on guard in the back of her mind, since it was the New World. You could never be too careful.

Simultaneously, she felt that it would be good to have a change of scenery. She needed the breather to get her thoughts out of her head, instead of being cooped up inside the submarine. She needed some time for herself.

"Get ready to dock at the island!" Jambarl's voice boomed from inside the submarine and the men replied with a cry before they all hurried to their stations. Ruby went to stand next to Bepo as they enjoyed the breeze brushing passed them.

Rosalie briefly closed her eyes and felt the breeze embrace her. She felt her heart warm up and smiled. She loved the sea so dearly and, in a way, she felt connected to everyone through the ocean, despite them being far away.

Law, Shanks…and even her mother.

Rosalie felt a tug in her chest at the thought of her mother and a sad smile came onto her lips. She felt saddened at the thought that her birthday was the next day. Then again, she couldn't ask for a better crew to spend her birthday with despite not telling them.

All she wanted was an ordinary day that she could spent time with them. It didn't matter to her whether she got gifts or a party, she just wanted to be content and be without any worries for just one day. It sounded easy, but with her whirling mind, it wasn't that easy.

What did her mother usually do?

Sing, was probably one of the only things that popped up in her head. Then there was cooking and writing. Rosalie remembered how she found her mother busy writing in a journal but as soon as she stepped inside the room, her mother would stop and smile at her.

To this day, Rosalie still didn't know what her mother wrote in that journal. She didn't really care for snooping when she was little. She also didn't want to get in trouble with her mother and therefore spying wasn't necessary for her.

"Um, Rosalie." Ruby tapped the redhead on her shoulder and blue eyes snapped out of their daze. "We're here," Ruby softly said. Rosalie blinked a few times and then smiled. She looked at the island they docked at before she jumped off onto the white sand.

"Alright, everyone. You know what errands you should get! We'll travel together and then split up as soon as we decided which place to stay for the next few days. Make sure to keep a low profile," Bepo stated and everyone grunted in reply.

"Geez, this is one of the first times I saw Bepo actually play first mate. It's still kind of cute," Ruby whispered to Penguin and Shachi making them snicker among themselves. It was true. No one could take Bepo seriously because of his cuteness even when he was trying to be stern.

"Rosa-san, we should go. I left a few of the men to keep an eye on the sub while we head into town," Bepo told Rosalie. She nodded and walked onto the stone pathway towards the harbor. The harbor was quite big but mostly vacant of ships and people.

It seemed like quite the luxurious place with beautiful brick buildings and the roads were designated orderly. The few people who walked around moved between shops of fish and tool shops. It almost looked like a trading town.

The town was only a while's walk away from the harbor and when they arrived their eyes widened. It was a huge market. There were pirates walking around, either buying or merely watching what the marketplace had.

"This was…a bit unexpected… Do you think we'll be able to get a place to stay at? Like an Inn or something?" Penguin whispered to Ruby who merely shrugged. At the looks of it, there didn't seem to be anything like that here.

"Welcome!" A very tall man exclaimed and Rosalie blinked a few times as she took in his appearance. He wore colorful clothing, striped pants with matching blazer and he wore a lot of make-up. He almost resembled a clown and it made Rosalie pale slightly.

"Welcome to All-Island! We have it all!" Everyone in the pirate group sweat dropped. What a unique name… "From big to small, large to tall, we have it all!" Rosalie groaned, feeling the rhyming was irritating her more than his colorful look.

"Thank you, but we're looking for a place to stay the night. Would you please be able to point us in the right direction?" Rosalie asked the tall male. He seemed to only stare at her for a few moments and she bit her bottom lip, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Welcome to All-Island! The place you're looking for is beyond the market place! There you will find All you need!" He replied and walked off. His behavior very strange and everyone feeling a wave of uneasiness washing over them.

This was not going to end well.

"Anyway~! Now that crazy-tall-and-all is gone, can we get a move-on? This place is giving me the creeps!" Ruby pleaded and shivered visibly. Rosalie's blue eyes narrowed slightly at the marketplace in front of them before nodding and they walked off.

"Stay close. Don't let anyone separate you" Rosalie whispered harshly and the crewmen nodded. It took quite a while to pass through the marketplace before they arrived at a sturdy looking town. It looked much better than the marketplace.

"What a change of scenery! Look, I can see a hotel from here!" Shachi pointed out and everyone looked at the large building before they sweat dropped once again. Rosalie's eyebrow twitched in agitation while the others merely paled.

 ** _ALL YOU NEED HOTEL._**

"I don't know if it's the stupidity or the puns but this place is already getting on my nerves," Rosalie stated and sighed deeply. Of all the islands they had to come across, this one just had to be it. Why do they always make bad choices?

Rosalie suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and her bright blue eyes narrowed as she sensed around. Someone was watching them…no, someone was watching her. She could feel it. Somehow, she knew this presence but she couldn't identify it.

Rosalie swallowed thickly when it vanished and she felt her heart beating in her ears. It was quite an intense presence and she knew it from somewhere. She just didn't know where it was. Whoever it was, they wanted her to sense them out. That they made clear with their threatening haki.

"Rosa-chan, are you alright?"

Rosalie snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the men who stared at her with perplexed facial expressions. "I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired, that's all. I think I'll catch some naptime after we booked in. Come, we're losing daylight." Rosalie advanced towards the hotel, the rest following.

She didn't want them to be worried and didn't want them to be anxious either. Maybe it was just her imagination. It could've just been a coincidence that she felt the presence. She was probably paranoid. Either way, she was going to make sure they weren't in danger.

It was going to be an interesting stay.

* * *

 ** _Read and Review!*_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Hey, all my faithful readers! Here it is! The next Chapter!*_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters however, Rosalie is my OC._**

 ** _Here you go! Please enjoy it_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Something about this island was off.

That much Rosalie knew but she couldn't quite put her finger on the cause. All she knew was that she felt uneasy about the island, the strange clothed people and probably that presence she felt. Other than that, the place was shrouded in mystery.

Rosalie glanced around her, standing completely alone in the town area while looking at the hotel they currently resided in. It seemed like a nice place but she remembered that even the staff were dressed in the colorful striped clothing, all smiling the entire time.

It was bit unnerving.

"Rosa-chan! There you are! We've been looking for you all over the place!" A familiar voice reached Rosalie's ears and she glanced behind her before her eyes narrowed dangerously. She jumped back, her teeth gritting harshly.

There were three people staring at her, make-upped faces, colorful striped clothing. Rosalie glanced between them, her eyes darkening. She couldn't see Shachi or Penguin anywhere. All she saw were these freaky characters.

"What's wrong, Rosa-chan? Aren't you enjoying All the wonderous things on this island?" Rosalie's eyes widened and her mouth ran dry. It was Shachi, Penguin and Ruby standing in front of her, looking exactly like those freaky figures.

"No… Shachi, Penguin, Ruby, what happened to you? Who did this to you?!" Rosalie asked, her anger flaring. They then started to laugh, people behind them joined in as they laughed, all looking identical and she swallowed thickly.

"Oh come on, Rosa-chan. You'll join us soon, won't you? After all, we have everything you need. You never have to leave this island. Captain wouldn't even notice if we were gone," Penguin stated and Rosalie's eyes widened.

 _Law wouldn't care if they were gone?_

Someone grabbed her from behind and she cursed before she paled when she looked behind her. "No, not you too…" Rosalie looked at Bepo and Jambarl behind her. They held onto her tightly and she felt her body become numb. Who did this to them?

"I'm coming for you, Red Menace." It was different voice this time and Rosalie was surrounded by darkness. The grip on her body vanished and she merely fell as a sudden laughter echoed through her head, the sound getting louder…

"NO!" Rosalie shot up in bed, her bright blue eyes open wide and everything that was around her shot away as she unconsciously released her haki. The windows shook, the blankets and lanterns flew to the other side of the room.

 _It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream._ Rosalie tried to calm herself, her heart beating in her ears, her breathing rapid and beads of sweat cascading down the side of her face. She took in a shaky breath and briefly closed her eyes.

The images of the crew flashed in her mind and her eyes shot open once again. She jumped out of the bed and immediately went to her shared bathroom. She washed her face with cold water and tried to force the images out of her mind.

 _It was just a dream._

She let out a deep sigh and looked in the mirror. She gave herself a mere glance before walking out of the bathroom. She blinked a few times at the wrecked room sighing as her eyes traveled towards a plate next to her bed.

She took the note in her hand, taking off the silver cover to reveal a plate with an omelet. She opened the letter and her blue eyes trailed over the text. She could feel her heart clench slightly, her brows furrowing.

 _Dear, Rosa-san._

 _We decided to leave breakfast by your bedside since we didn't want to wake you up. You looked like you needed the sleep. Shachi and Penguin wanted to go and buy a few things they saw in the marketplace and Ruby wanted to buy a few tools._

 _We still have a few errands to run today but we'll be sure to see you later. If I heard correctly, they had a spa at the Hotel we were staying at. We'll meet you there tonight._

 _With Love  
Bepo_

Rosalie put the letter on her bedside and ran a hand through her red hair. Oh, that's right. Today was her birthday. _What a way to start the day_. She thought before she started to eat the omelet, noting how Bepo knew just what she liked.

She felt a bit of sadness wash over her. She actually wanted another normal, calm day with the crew but now they were off on their own. She knew that they didn't know about her birthday…yet…she still wanted to enjoy the day with them.

Not only that… She was worried. She wanted to make sure that they were safe, but then again maybe she was too stiff and paranoid. She was sure that they were going to be just fine. Law trusted them, so should she.

 _"Captain wouldn't even notice if we were gone."_

Rosalie groaned after she finished with her breakfast and stared out towards the balcony. She needed a drink, and a strong one. Rosalie was quick to change into a pair of long black pants, a white blouse and made sure to put on a hat with sunglasses not to attract too much attention.

She grabbed her sword and headed out, closing the door behind her. She didn't lock it as she kept in mind that room service would have to fix up what she did to the room. She had to admit, it was the first time that she woke up in such a start that she almost destroyed everything near her.

No, that wasn't quite true. There was one time when she was young where it happened. She had a bad dream while sleeping in one of the spare rooms at the Marine Headquarters when it happened. She remembered how she broke every glass in the room and a snicker escaped her lips.

Garp's facial expression was speechless.

Rosalie's face softened as she remembered him and how he tried to calm her down. He gave her one hit on the head and told her to follow him. That was one good training session to get some frustration out and she ended up too exhausted to walk. Garp took her to her room and didn't leave until she slept.

 _Ah, the good old days._ Rosalie thought as she came down towards reception and walked towards the freaky receptionist, shivering involuntarily. "Cleaning service to room 247, please." The female nodded and waved her off before Rosalie entered the courtyard.

She knew that the bar had to here somewhere… Rosalie's bright blue eyes caught sight of the large nameboard of the bar and she whined. ALL YOU CAN DRINK-bar. Everything was on about this 'ALL' and it was getting on her nerves.

As she expected, the bartender looked exactly the same with his bright, striped clothing. It was starting to hurt her eyes but she was going to drink away that effect. Hopefully. It was her birthday, after all. She was not going to go lightly on her alcohol.

"Welcome to 'ALL YOU CAN DRINK'! What can I get you, Madam?" The male asked as Rosalie went to sit down at the bar counter. Rosalie hummed softly as she looked at the menu, her eyes lazily scanning the piece of paper, but not reading anything.

"The strongest beer you've got," Rosalie stated and the male replied cheerfully before he walked off. Rosalie lazily glanced at him in the corner of her eyes before she looked down at the alcohol menu. Not finding it very interesting.

"Here you go, Madam. The best and finest beer we have," He put down the mug in front of Rosalie and she grunted. She took a sip before blinked. It was actually delicious. She expected it to have some kind of crappy taste but it turned out to be just fine.

"Thank you. So, tell me…" Rosalie glanced at his nametag and raised an eyebrow. "…Tipsy?" She was a bit unsure about his name but he seemed to react. She didn't quite expect a ridicules name like that but then again, she didn't expect anything of this island.

"What's going on here? I see you've got quite the attraction going on in this town. You must be quite pleased with all the attention," Rosalie stated and watched Tipsy closely as he nodded in reply, his smile never wavering.

"Oh, yes indeed. It's all thanks to our magnificent All father." Rosalie sweat dropped. "He took over this island and since then changed everything. We can now have tourists here. He's truly wonderful. I hope you meet him," Tipsy replied and Rosalie huffed.

"I highly doubt I'll get to meet this All father of yours." _Hopefully, I won't meet him…_ Rosalie thought and looked at the male who seemed to space out again. "Tell me, is there a theme on this island. I've seen quite a lot of you looking the same."

"Oh, yes indeed. Our great All father chose for us to look like this. We serve him and hope to be of as much use to him as possible. We were once people who merely wandered, no one would've noticed we were even gone." Rosalie's heart squeezed tightly at his last words and her grip on the mug tightened.

"The All father took us in and made us what we are. He gave each of us our special talents and placed us in his business." Rosalie's eyes narrowed. "I'm sure you'll get to meet him. He helps everyone who feels lost and unwanted," Tipsy stated and Rosalie's eyes widened, her anger flaring simultaneously.

"I see. The make-up is just a cover-up, neh? You like messing around with people's minds, sick bastard," Rosalie looked into the bartender's eyes, knowing with whom she was actually talking to. The bartender stared at her for a couple of seconds before he snapped out of his haze.

"Welcome to ALL you can drink! What can I get you, Madam?" Rosalie let out a sigh and shook her head. She finished her beer and slammed down the mug. The bartender took the mug and walked away while Rosalie stared at the variety of alcohol in front of her.

She was sure that this 'All father' was someone who had a devil's fruit ability. He could also be someone who traded illegal and gave them their devil fruit. Either way, he was targeting them in a way and Rosalie didn't like that.

Tipsy came back with another filled mug and put it in front of her, Rosalie frowning. "I didn't ask for another round," she pointed out while glancing between the beer and the male. He nodded and pointed behind her.

"The gentlemen in the back told me to give you a complimentary drink from him. He also wished to tell you 'Happy Birthday'," Rosalie's body went stiff at those words and a wave of coldness flooded her system.

"Let me know if you need anything else, Madam," Rosalie watched the bartender walk off and then looked back at her drink. That was impossible. She was certain that she was the only person who knew about today.

There were very few people that knew about her birthday. The only people who knew were Shanks and probably a few of the Marine heads and then Law. Rosalie's eyes widened. Could it be? No, why would he be on this island?

Rosalie glanced behind her to see a male sitting in the corner of the bar, a hood covering his face as well as his clothing. He held up his drink as a toast before gulping it down in one go. Rosalie's eyes snapped back to the beer in front of her.

That was definitely not Law. She knew Law too well. He would merely sit there with his cocky grin plastered on his features. Also, she doubted he would down his drink like it was nothing. It couldn't be her father either. He would've made a big scene and there was a lot of other things as well.

Who was this guy?

Then the presence returned. It was exactly the same presence she felt the day before. It was strong, dangerous and simultaneously familiar. She needed to know who this person was and if they were going to be a threat.

Rosalie gulped her drink in one go before she stood up and walked towards the table in the corner. She had to admit that it was quite the dark place to sit in but at the same time it would be nice if you wanted to drink on your own without any disturbances.

"I'd like to thank the gentleman who bought me a drink and send me birthday wishes, but I don't know who you are." Rosalie slammed the palm of her hand onto the table and narrowed her blue eyes onto the male's over shadowed face.

"So, tell me. How the hell did you know about that and who the hell are you? That way, we can maybe avoid to make a big scene where I don't have to run and you don't have to get hurt," Rosalie threatened before the male laughed loudly, her eyes narrowing.

That laughter…

"You've only been away a while and you can talk cocky like that, little brat" Rosalie's eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips as she paled. "To think that you have no respect to your elders these days and I even raised you! You ungrateful, brat."

Rosalie took a retreating step back. There was no way. What was he doing here in this place? There was no way that he knew she was here! Rosalie stared at his bearded smile, his mischievous eyes and swallowed thickly.

"Garp…"

* * *

 ** _Read and Review!*_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Hey, all my faithful readers! Here it is! The next Chapter!*_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters however, Rosalie is my OC._**

 ** _Here you go! Please enjoy it_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

This was unexpected.

What was he doing here? Rosalie wouldn't have thought that she would encounter him so soon. She knew that she would see him again someday. By then, they would stand on the opposite side of the coin…just like now.

Rosalie didn't want to admit it, but she missed the crazy old man. However, realization washed over her once again. She was a pirate and he was a marine. They were on different sides now. They were enemies.

"Garp. What are you doing here?" Rosalie managed to rasp out, shock still taking hold of her body. She saw him grin widely at her, his eyes filled with mischief. She sweat dropped when he pulled out a small packet of biscuits and opened it.

"Don't look so surprised, Rosalie. You knew that this day would come when we would meet." Rosalie's brows furrowed and she stood on guard. "Oh, don't be so dramatic. I'm not here to arrest you or anything. It's your birthday after all," Garp pointed out and munched on his crackers.

Rosalie relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. She then looked at him and a sad smile came onto her lips, a peculiar gleam passing through her bright blue eyes. She was thankful that he didn't want to imprison her or start a fight.

"Well, are you going to sit down or should I make you?" Garp asked. Rosalie blinked a few times and she hesitantly sat down next to Garp. "You seem well and healthy. It seems like that rookie can save lives after all."

Rosalie's blue eyes dimmed slightly and she stared down at her hands. "Did you know?" Garp stayed quiet, and said nothing giving her a silent answer. "I see. You knew I was being poisoned and yet, you didn't do anything. I didn't know that I meant that little to you."

"Go ahead, pity yourself because I'm not going to do it for you," he remarked and received a glare from Rosalie. "I knew very well what was being done to you, but I had a leap of faith. It seems I made the right decision in trusting my little piece of faith."

Rosalie gave him a perplexed facial expression, making him chuckle. He then pulled out something next to him and put a box in front of Rosalie. It was wrapped in a colorful wrapping and it had a red lint tied around it.

"What is this?"

"Your present." Rosalie gave him a blank look and he grinned. "We get updated on sights where people has seen you. I try to keep tabs but in truth, I had no idea you were on this island. You can call this planned coincidence," Garp explained and Rosalie sighed.

"You always tell me that I spurt out nonsense but I guess I got that from you." Rosalie winced when she was hit on her head and glared at him, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "What was that for?! I don't understand anything you're saying! There's no need to hit me because you're talking in circles!"

"Shut up, brat! I wasn't finished!" Rosalie shut her mouth. Garp let out a sigh before he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it over to her. Rosalie opened the folded piece of paper, her eyes widening as she scanned the words.

"I was given that letter many years ago when you were but a cub. Your mother wrote it to me and gave me the exact date, time and place you would be. So, in a way this isn't my present, but one from your mother," Garp explained as Rosalie held the piece of paper tightly.

This couldn't be. Rosalie felt her hands shook slightly as she read the letter over and over again, recognizing the handwriting. It was definitely her mother's handwriting. She specified everything in the letter.

Her mother told Garp the location, time and date and even mentioned that she would be alone. Rosalie stared at the piece of paper in disbelief. How did her mother know this? Could it be…? Did her mother have devil's fruit abilities?

"Your mother was one incredible woman. I have an idea that whatever she gave you inside that box will explain all your questions," Garp's voice snapped Rosalie out of her thoughts, causing her to look at the box.

She put down the letter, untied the ribbon, opened the box and found two items. One was a journal and the other item was a beautifully crafted wooden box. Rosalie pulled out both items and placed them on the table.

Rosalie opened the wooden crafted box and her eyes widened. Inside lay a beautiful dagger, the blade a dark grey color and the black hilt had jewels embedded inside it. It was beyond anything that Rosalie had ever seen.

Garp's eyes were wide for a few moments before he gave her a faint smile. "It was your mother's dagger. I've never seen her use any other weapon other than it," he stated and Rosalie smiled sadly as she stared at the weapon.

She took the journal and traced her fingers over the leather surface. This book. She remembered this journal. She would find her mother always writing inside it when she was younger. Now, she could finally find out what her mother wrote inside.

She slowly opened the journal, her bright blue eyes shining as she did so. Oh, how she missed her mother's handwriting. She trailed her finger over the gruff surface of the paper before she started to read what was written.

 _My dear, Rosalie._

 _If you're reading this, then that Big Oaf listened to me for once and brought you this gift. It also means that I am no longer with you, but merely a memory within your heart. It pains me not to be there with you, but I'm relieved that you made it so far, My Child._

 _Not a day goes by that I don't watch over you and I want you to know that I will always love you. This gift is my way of saying Happy Birthday to all the birthday's I've missed as well as those still coming. May you have the best years of life ahead of you._

 _My dearest, Rosalie. I hope that you will enjoy the New World. Don't be too stern on your crew. They're still young as well as your Captain. He has many phantoms in his life but I'm sure that you will help him overcome each one._

 _This journal is my special gift to you. I know that most of my life is a complete mystery to you but it was something that I could never quite express to you in words. This journal, is the story of my life. It is the story of Liza D. Bloodmoore._

 _I hope that your will find it in your heart to finish this journal and stay safe. I don't know about the future much more than you do. All I know is that the decisions we make will shape the future and our comrades will shape us._

 _With Love  
Mother_

As Rosalie finished, she hadn't noticed the tears that were unconsciously cascading down her cheeks. The drops fell onto the paper of the journal and smudged some of the ink. Rosalie closed the book as she bit her bottom lip while wiping away the tears.

Her mother knew about everything. Somehow, she knew everything that was happening in the future and she was keeping an eye on her wherever she was. Rosalie could merely vow to herself to finish the journal.

"Garp, I don't think I ever thanked you," Rosalie whispered softly and looked at the male before giving him a tearful smile. "Thank you for everything." The tears continued to fall. Garp sighed and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It has always been my duty but your mother is the true person to be thankful for. She loved you more dearly than anything I have ever seen. Be glad you have such a wonderful mother." Rosalie could merely nod as she sobbed silently against his jacket.

 _Thank you, Mother…_

Garp stayed silent and held Rosalie as she sobbed silently. His eyes fell onto the dagger of Liza and his brows furrowed. He had hoped that Liza threw that dagger away along with all the curses and death it brought but it seemed to be more important for her to pass it on.

He could only hope that nothing terrible was going to happen. After all, that dagger belonged to a dangerous woman once. Luckily, Rosalie had comrades who would look out for her and keep her safe. As long as she had that, nothing would be able to catch her off guard.

"Hey, you should stop crying already, brat. You're giving this bar a very depressing atmosphere and I still want some of my clothing dry," Garp abruptly scolded and Rosalie broke the embrace. She chuckled softly and wiped away her tears.

"Sorry about that." She then looked back at him, her bright blue eyes shining once again. "Thank you for this wonderful gift, Garp. I will forever keep this with me," Rosalie stated as she closed the journal and the wooden box before she put the items back into the present box.

"As long as you keep an eye on that then it's fine. There's a lot of people who would kill to have that journal of your mother. There lies a bunch of secrets that not even I know," Garp pointed out and Rosalie gave him a cocky smirk.

"Too bad, this is mine. I'd like to see anyone try to take this from me. It's not going to end well for them, though," she stated confidently and Garp laughed loudly. She seemed to be back to her normal self in no time.

"That's good. You should save some of that confidence when you encounter this clown owning this island," Garp said and Rosalie raised an eyebrow. Garp saw her curiosity and smirked. He knew that he would catch her interest.

"His name is Elrad Ike but he goes by the alias 'All father' on this island. He's been a pest for a while now. Most pirate crews go missing as soon as they arrive here and then we can't catch them. You better watch out. I have a feeling he would like the 'Red Menace' as a price," Garp told her.

Rosalie chuckled and cracked her knuckles, her blue eyes shining with excitement. "Oh, I know he wants me and he's going to get me. It's not going to end very well. I haven't had a good fight in a while and I'm got a few anger issues that I need to vent out," Rosalie replied and Garp snorted.

"You sound like you have a lot of problems on your hands. Then again we have a lot of problems with you back at HQ, especially since your Captain is a Warlord now," Garp stated as he stood up and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"What an idiot."

"It was actually a very smart decision on his part." Rosalie raised a skeptical eyebrow. "This way, he can do whatever he wants without the navy breathing down his neck. He also protects the entire crew from being captured." Garp straightened up and looked back at Rosalie.

"He also protects you." Rosalie felt her anger push up a bit but kept an eye on Garp's facial expression. "Rosalie, you're a very dangerous enemy of the World Government, just like your mother. Keep an eye on everything all the time." Garp's tone became serious and his brows furrowed together.

"Just because you shouldn't worry about the navy anymore, doesn't mean you should let your guard down. They're coming for you. Pirates, thieves, and royalty. Be careful." It was warning that Rosalie knew shouldn't be taken lightly.

She knew that the answers to his warning had to lie in the journal of her mother and she felt uneasiness wash over her. She knew that people would want her because of the bloodline of her father but who exactly was her mother? Was she that dangerous?

"Well, I better take my leave. Stay safe, Rosalie. Remember, next time we meet we'll be on the opposite sides," Garp stated and Rosalie snapped out of her thoughts. She smirked and stood up, her bright blue eyes gleaming.

"I won't be holding back, Old Man," she told him and tension lingered between them until Garp burst out laughing. He put up his hood once again and walked out of the bar. Rosalie watched as his figure disappeared and let out a sigh, a small smile forming onto her lips.

She pulled out a note and put it on the bar counter, taking her small present box as she did so. She exited the bar and then headed back up to her room after she passed reception. She briefly glanced at the clock when she did so and her eyes briefly widened.

It was already afternoon! How long did she sit in that bar? Now that she thought about it, she did talk with Garp quite a long while and she didn't drink in that time. _What a waste of time_ … Rosalie thought and stopped in front of her room while letting out a sigh.

She then opened the door, knowing that she didn't lock it because she needed her room cleaned. She briefly wondered if they finished cleaning her room and shrugged. If they didn't, then she would merely clean up. After all, she was the one who made the mess.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Rosalie yelped as she jumped back in surprise. The crew stood there in her fairly large, yet still too small for the entire crew of 20 people, room. Streamers fell on top of her and there were colorful balloons that were held by some of the men.

"You guys… You gave me a heart attack!" She snapped at them, only for them to laugh at her and she couldn't help but smile back at them. "How did you know that today was my birthday?" Rosalie asked and Bepo pointed at Shachi.

"He snooped around in Captain's infirmary and found out it was your birthday in your file." Shachi stared at Bepo in disbelief while Rosalie smirked. Shachi had balls if he snooped in Law's infirmary, especially if Law found out what he did.

"I didn't snoop! I wanted to check something and I _coincidentally_ found the file," Shachi defended himself, everyone giving him disbelieving looks. "Whatever! Anyway, happy birthday, Rosa-chan. Oh, it looks like you already have your first present." Shachi pointed at the box.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It's a gift that someone gave me while I was enjoying a drink this morning. It's actually a gift from my mother that was delivered. It seemed like she planned my future birthday present," Rosalie explained and watched as everyone's mouths hung open in shock.

Rosalie chuckled and put down her present on the bedside table. She then turned to them and Bepo took another box before he handed it to her. Rosalie took the wrapped box and raised an eyebrow when he leaned in.

"It's a present from Captain," he whispered and Rosalie's eyes widened. Law got her a present? Rosalie was quick to open up the box, pulling out a white, feminine jumpsuit. It had the heart pirate symbol on it as well as her name 'Rosa- _ya_ ' engraved on the back.

"That…idiot!" She burst out laughing at the present. Law knew how much she hated wearing the jumpsuits but he still made one specially for her. However, she loved the stupid jumpsuit because of the sentiment behind it.

"Thank you, guys! You're the best!"

"Don't thank us just yet, Rosa-chan. We still have the hot springs to catch!" Everyone cheered and Rosalie laughed. She put away her gifts and joined the cheering. The day started quite terrible but she was relieved that everything was working out.

It was a great day after all.

* * *

 ** _Read and Review!*_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Hey, all my faithful readers! Here it is! The next Chapter!*_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters however, Rosalie is my OC._**

 ** _Here you go! Please enjoy it_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 ** _At the hot springs…_**

Ruby sighed in happiness and hummed as she washed herself clean. She scrubbed her hair and occasionally glanced at Rosalie who was already washing herself off. Her long red hair turning a shade darker as soon as it became wet.

"Your hair is really long, Rosalie. Isn't it a bit uncomfortable like that?" Ruby asked and Rosalie glanced at her. She then looked at her hair and smiled. Ruby was right. Her hair had grown quite a lot and it almost reached her waist where it spiked out.

"I don't really mind. When I first met this crew, my hair grew just passed my collar and it spiked all over the edges. After I joined, I let my hair grow out. I guess I never realized it grew that much," Rosalie replied and Ruby smiled.

"That's kind of cool. I don't really like it when my hair is long," Ruby pointed out and Rosalie glanced at her short wavy hair. "It gets in the way when I work and becomes all greasy and stuff. It's terrible. I like it sweet and short."

"That's true. I haven't really struggled with my hair and when it gets in the way I'll just put it in a ponytail." Rosalie shrugged and stood up, water dripping down her naked figure. Ruby noticed a star shaped scar on her hip as Rosalie walked towards the hot spring.

It was the first time she saw that scar and was immediately curious. Ruby didn't know much about Rosalie and merely knew what the crew gossiped about. She knew that Rosalie was once part of the navy and then became a pirate. The details however, were blurred.

"Ruby, aren't you going to join me?" Rosalie asked and Ruby snapped out of her thoughts. She quickly rinsed herself off and then stood up to join Rosalie in the hot spring. This was her chance! This was her chance to have a bit of female bonding and she was definitely going to use this opportunity.

* * *

 ** _On the opposite side of the female springs…_**

Shachi, Penguin and Bepo sighed happily as they sat inside the hot spring. Their cheeks were flushed of the heat and they had towels on their foreheads. It was quite enjoyable to sit in the comforting heat but it wasn't long until Bepo climbed out, the heat overwhelming him.

"Too bad you're a polar bear, Bepo. If I could then I would stay in this heat forever. Everything that once ached just seems to wash away". Penguin sighed out and Shachi grunted in reply. Bepo rolled his eyes and went to dry off.

"I really hope Rosa-chan enjoys this. It was really a great idea on Ruby's part. She seems to understand Rosa-chan's needs a lot more than we do," Shachi stated as he thought about the brunette and how she always seems to know what was needed to do.

"Yeah, she's great, isn't she?" Penguin dreamily murmured aloud and everyone stared at him with blank faces. Penguin blinked a few times before his eyes widened and his flush deepened. He couldn't believe that he said that aloud!

"N-No! I-It's n-not like t-that!"

"Stop freaking out like that, Pen. We know that you guys like each other. It's pretty obvious too." Shachi slung an arm around the male's shoulders and Penguin sighed. So much for trying to stay undercover about his feelings.

"Hey, Pen, this is actually the perfect opportunity," Shachi whispered to him and Penguin raised an eyebrow. "Oh, come on! We're right next to the female's hot springs. This was built for one sole purpose that men dream about. Peeping on the girls."

Everyone's eyes widened and some of the male's cheered, their eyes turning into heart shapes. Penguin wanted to deny Shachi's words but he had to say that he too wanted to spy on the girls. It was a fantasy that males could never outrun.

"Alright everyone. Let's huddle up!" The men made a circle and whispered amongst each other. Bepo sweat dropped and then saw Jambarl hurry into the circle. He shook his head, wrapped a towel around him and exited.

He knew that this wasn't going to end well for them, especially since they were going to peek at Rosalie. It was like they wanted to die at her hands and he had an idea that Rosalie was not going to go lightly on them.

* * *

 ** _Back to the girls…_**

"So…Rosalie…Um… It's a nice night, neh?" Ruby immediately regretted the statement she uttered and scolded herself mentally. _Well done, Ruby. You really know how to start a conversation, don't you? Why don't you talk about the weather as well?_ She sarcastically told herself.

"Yeah, it is a nice night," Rosalie replied and Ruby snapped out of her thoughts before she looked at Rosalie. "It's nice weather as well." Rosalie gave Ruby a mocking look and Ruby wanted to cry on that spot.

Did she say that aloud for Rosalie to hear or could she read her thoughts? Either way, it didn't matter. She was terrible when it came to talk to Rosalie and she felt a bit unsure of what exactly to do since she didn't know her very well.

She joined the crew because Law needed someone for the maintenance of his ship and she was the lucky one to be chosen. She believed that it was merely a coincidence but then again, Law was a very unpredictable person.

Since then, it was only Rosalie and her on the ship. They were on the only two girls but somehow Ruby got along perfectly with the guys. Rosalie, however, was another story. She was a mystery on her own and she had a much deeper bond with the crew than what Ruby could ever hope to have.

She was actually quite envious of that bond. Even so, she knew that Rosalie had been traveling much longer with the crew than she did. They had been through hardships, good times, memorable times before she joined. They were a close family.

"You don't have to be so tense around me, Ruby," Rosalie spoke up and Ruby snapped out of her thoughts. "You're always comfortable around the guys but you can be like that with me too, you know?" Ruby paled and didn't expect Rosalie to be so observant.

"Y-Yeah, I-I know… It's just, I guess that I just feel a bit more comfortable with the guys since I grew up with two brothers. I haven't really ever had a friendship or acquaintance with a female, other than my mother, before," Ruby stated and Rosalie gave her a warm smile.

"I guess that makes two of us." Ruby's eyes widened and she looked at Rosalie. "Girls my age were too scared of me to even try to play with me and the boys as well. I've only grown close with my mother." Rosalie pointed out and Ruby gave her a playful smile.

"Well, that's not surprising. Everyone's scared of you," Rosalie chuckled at her words and Ruby's eyes caught sight of the scar she saw previously. "Um… Rosalie, if you don't mind me asking but that scar…" Ruby trailed off and Rosalie glanced at the scar she had just above her hip.

"Oh this? It was a training scar that I received when I was still in the Navy. I was caught off guard by Kizaru and it left me with this nasty scar. I don't mind it though. It reminds me of how I've grown until now, but I'm still a hundred years too early to be on equal with an Admiral," she explained.

"Well, at least we won't have to face any Admiral as long as Law is part of the Warlords. Then again, I don't think it'll last long." Rosalie shrugged and then looked at Ruby who was listening intently to what she was saying.

"Why would you say that?"

Rosalie saw her intense stare and she burst out laughing. She put her hand on Ruby's wet hair and ruffled it gently. "Because, Law would never do something if it didn't benefit him. Also, he hates when people order him around," Rosalie playfully added the last sentence and Ruby snickered.

There was a sudden crack of wood and Rosalie's attention was immediately drawn. Ruby jumped slightly in surprise and she raised an eyebrow. Rosalie pulled Ruby behind her making the brunette yelp softly before she hid behind the rock.

"What is it?"

"We have a few peeping males." Ruby's face contorted into horror and she tried to hide herself away behind the rocks. Rosalie, however, moved silently to the side and picked up a few pebbles next to the hot spring.

"Ah man, now I'm tired! It was really relaxing but I think I should head to bed now. How about you, Ruby?" Rosalie asked as she glanced back at the brunette. She blinked a few times before catching on and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess we should head inside. It's getting late as well. I wonder what the boys are up to? They're probably already sleeping soundly since the hot springs don't really interest them," Ruby replied and heard a louder snap that made Rosalie smirk.

"Haki Armament," Rosalie whispered and she chucked the pebbles towards the wooden fence. They heard shouts and yelps followed by a loud crash. Rosalie dusted off her hands and then climbed out of the hot springs.

"That will teach you not to peak, perverts!" Rosalie yelled and heard whining behind the wooden fence. The two girls snickered and Ruby climbed out, grabbing towels for both of them. She handed the towel over to Rosalie and she smiled at her.

"Let's go to bed," Rosalie said and Ruby nodded with a big grin. She was glad that they could finally bond a bit and she felt a lot more comfortable with Rosalie. Ruby still had to learn a lot but it was fine since the whole crew was there for her.

Rosalie sighed happily as she changed into a pair of comfortable clothing and briefly dried her hair with a towel. Ruby was in the bathroom next door still busy with drying her hair completely. Since she had short hair it dried much faster.

Ruby and Rosalie's room was connected on the one side and they shared a bathroom. It was better than Ruby staying with the guys all in a room. A girl needed some privacy and Rosalie didn't mind at all. Ruby was younger than her and felt like a younger sibling.

Rosalie sat down on her bed and her eyes caught sight of the gift box of her mother. She stopped drying her hair and opened the box, pulling out the journal and the wooden container. It was the perfect time to read the journal and look at the dagger.

She pulled the wooden box onto her lap and opened it up. Her blue eyes widened once again at the beauty of the dagger. The dark blade contrasted well with the bright gems that was embedded inside the hilt.

It was breathtaking.

Rosalie pulled out the dagger, feeling the weight immediately in the palm of her hands. _How did my mother use this? It's much heavier than it looks._ Rosalie noted as she turned the dagger around and trailed her finger over the top side of the blade while being careful not to cut herself.

Rosalie gasped when her vision changed and she felt an excruciating pain in her chest rise up. The dagger slipped away from her grasp and she grabbed her chest as the pain increased. What was going on?

 _Could it be…? No, I'm sure that Law cured me! There's no way that I could still have poison in my system, could it?_ Rosalie thought and immediately paled. Sweat slowly cascaded down the side of her face and she gritted her teeth.

Blood. There was a lot of blood.

Rosalie's vision was surrounded by a cold place that resembled a cell but it was covered in blood. There was a body in the corner, wounds deeply cut and blood pouring out. She felt nauseous. What was this? Where was she?

Her eyes then traveled above the dead body and her blue eyes widened in horror. Above the male was a pirate symbol drawn in blood and crossed-out. Rosalie brought a hand up to her mouth as she started to feel sick.

She heard the creak of a metal door before she glanced behind her. There were many bodies, everyone with the crossed-out symbol in blood. Their blood. Rosalie clenched her eyes shut, not wanting to see anything else and fear traveling down her spine.

Rosalie slowly peeked her eyes open, hoping that the scenery changed back to the bedroom, however it didn't. This time the body differed as well as the symbol carved and crossed-out above it. It was the symbol of the World Government.

Rosalie felt her body become light and her eyes briefly closed. She felt herself fall onto the ground and she blurredly stared at the ground of the bedroom. She felt terrible. She was nauseous and at the same time she was afraid.

Afraid of the terror of the dagger that lay in front of her on the ground. One thing was for sure, the dagger was cursed. It wasn't any curse though. It was an incredibly strong curse and it held the memories of all who was killed by it.

What did this mean? Was…Was her mother a murderer? No, that couldn't be right. Her mother was this sweet, protective woman who cared deeply. She would never kill anyone or that was what Rosalie thought but doubt was starting to linger in her thoughts.

Who exactly was her mother? Why did she wield this dagger?

"Rosalie, I thought that maybe tomorrow we can go out." Rosalie's eyes widened when Ruby spoke up. "I saw this amazing place to buy tools but I haven't had the chance to do so," Ruby said as she entered the room and glanced at Rosalie who sat on her bed, holding what looked like a journal.

"Oh, yeah. That'll be nice. I have to get my sword sharpened anyway," Rosalie replied, her voice shaking slightly. Ruby grinned widely, not noticing the change of tone, and briefly cheered as Rosalie's thoughts trailed off. She looked at the journal and swallowed thickly.

All her answers were inside.

* * *

 ** _Read and Review!*_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Hey, all my faithful readers! Here it is! The next Chapter!*_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters however, Rosalie is my OC._**

 ** _Here you go! Please enjoy it_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

It was strange.

It was strange to Rosalie. She always thought that she knew the people around her very well. She knew how they reacted in situations, what they liked, what they disliked, their hobbies. If you knew that, you knew them, right? How wrong she was indeed.

It seemed like she mistook her mother for someone completely different. She didn't think of her mother as a stranger or a cruel person. She was her everything and there wasn't any bad memory she had with her mother.

However, everything suddenly changed and Rosalie hated it. It wasn't necessary for anything to change, why now? Why did her mother write this journal? It was true that she wanted to know her mother's past but it was too much.

Rosalie didn't even come halfway before she closed the written book. It was painful. Her heart squeezed tightly the more she read. She understood now why the dagger was cursed. Her mother cursed it. She cursed it with all the deaths she caused.

 _Don't touch the sleeping pills, they mess with my head  
Dredging the Great White Sharks, swimming in the bed,  
And here comes a Killer Whale, to sing me to sleep,  
Thrashing the covers off, it has me by its teeth._

 _Mother… Who is the person I remember? Who is this person inside the journal? I don't understand!_ Rosalie yelled inside her mind and held her hair in her hands. Everything was fine the way it was. She suddenly wished that she didn't have the journal or the dagger.

 _And oh my love remind me, what was it that I said?  
I can't help but pull the earth around me, to make my bed  
And oh my love remind me, what was it that I did?  
Did I drink too much? Am I losing touch? Did I build this ship to wreck?_

 _Father… Did you know all of this? Did you know this person inside this journal?_ Rosalie wondered and felt herself tear up. Her teardrops fell onto the leather cover and she gritted her teeth. She took it in her hand and wanted to throw it out of the window but immediately stopped.

 _What's with the long face? Do you want more?  
Thousands of red-eyed mice, scratching at the door,  
Don't let the curtain catch you, cause you've been here before,  
The chair is an island darling, you can't touch the floor,_

 _"There's a lot of people who would kill to have that journal of your mother. There lies a bunch of secrets that not even I know."_ Garp's words echoed through her head and she looked back at the journal. Secrets? The only thing inside this book was the assassinations of her mother!

 _And oh my love remind me, what was it that I said?  
I can't help but pull the earth around me, to make my bed  
And oh my love remind me, what was it that I did?  
Did I drink too much? Am I losing touch? Did I build this ship to wreck?_

Then again, she didn't finish the book. What would the use be anyway? Her mother was a cold-blooded murderer. It seemed like just when she made peace with her one parent, the other one threw everything aside.

 _Good god, under starless skies we are lost,  
And into the breach we got tossed,  
And the water's coming in fast!_

Yet, she didn't want to lose anything. She wanted to keep her memories of her mother the way they were and the only way that was possible was if she finished the journal. She needed to know exactly why and what her mother was.

This was her only salvation.

Rosalie took a deep breath and wiped away her tears, a bit irritated. How long was she going to cry? How old was she? Two? Rosalie scolded herself and opened the journal. She had to finish it. It was something that she just had to do.

Rosalie's eyes widened when she wanted to continue reading. She touched the slightly hardened, crumbled paper, her facial expression softening. The paper had tearstained marks on it as the story continued.

Her mother…grieved.

All the crimes she committed, she grieved. There was a bit of smudged writing here and there but most of the ink was intact. Rosalie felt the squeeze in her heart become lighter as she continued to read and she could feel the emotions of her mother through the stories.

Sadness. Grief. Anger. Betrayal. Loneliness. Fear.

As Rosalie continued, the story came to a turn and she couldn't put down the book. This person…she hid away all the suffering. This was the person she knew. Yet, Rosalie never knew that this was what her mother carried with her.

She couldn't stop reading anymore. She wanted to know more. No, she needed to know more.

Rosalie sat the entire night long and read through the journal, not closing her eyes for sleep despite her body aching for rest. She made sure that she didn't miss anything, no emotion, no words, nothing. She wanted to know everything.

This was the side of her mother that she never knew. It was a dangerous, yet compassionate side. She still stayed the same person but she seemed much more…lively. She seemed like she lived more than Rosalie had ever thought she would.

Not only that, but she loved more as well. She loved another just as much as she loved Rosalie's Father. She didn't fear the love as much as Rosalie did but she feared to choose. She didn't want to lose them and Rosalie swallow thickly. She didn't want to feel the pain her mother did.

She also didn't want to lose Law.

It was painful enough that he left her and locked her out of his life. He didn't want her too close to him and she understood that he needed his space. He isolated the crew from his personal life as well and despite them not showing it, they worried for him.

Rosalie blinked a few times and stared at the next few pages. They were a direct letter from her mother to…her. She raised an eyebrow and started to read through the message her mother left her, brows furrowing.

 _My dear, Rose._

 _We have a curse that no one has broken before us. You need to break free from this destiny and you need to protect everything you love. If you feel doubt to do something, do it. If you feel unease, then get rid of it._

 _Follow your heart. Don't let darkness control you._

 _Don't force the premonition on yourself. I pray that you do not have this curse that I was born with. Shape the future while using your own decisions. After all, nothing is set in stone and fate can always change._

 _My dear child… I can't express the happiness that you gave me the day that I heard of your coming. I was thrilled to know that someone such as I could dream to have a piece of heaven. For years I thought that I would live this cursed life where I can never make my dream come true._

 _When I met your father it briefly changed and I was content with what I had. However, it saddened me that I could never give him the same joy that you gave me. You'll get to meet him one day. Your father is as amazing person and my love for him will never fade._

 _However, his strength doesn't lay with just him, his strength is the bonds he made with his comrades who will one day be yours as well. You're destined for greatness, My Love. You're going to shake this ocean from its core and you're going to make such amazing comrades._

 _You'll one day live the dream that I had for you. You're going to be free._

 _Yes, my dear child. You will conquer everything thrown in your path and you will love sincerely. I wish for you to be the best and always be true to yourself. Remember that I love you more than the stars in the sky._

 _"Rosalie… My dear Rosalie."_

The Journal ended with a photo that Rosalie remembered. They took that photo on her seventh birthday. She still remembered how she helped her mother with all the preparations and everything was perfect.

That's all her mother ever wanted. She only wanted Rosalie to life a live where nothing would stop her from gaining her dreams. She wanted her to be happy. She wanted her to get out from the cursed life and conquer the seas.

That was exactly what she was going to do.

If there was a curse that was spoken upon her, Rosalie would gladly break it. She wasn't going to push this uneasiness away anymore. She was going to trust her instincts and she was going to follow her heart.

She was going after Law.

* * *

 ** _Song: Ship to Wreck - Florence and The Machine_**

 ** _Read and Review!*_**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Hey, all my faithful readers! Here it is! The next Chapter!*_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters however, Rosalie is my OC._**

 ** _Here you go! Please enjoy it_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

Her resolve was set.

Rosalie walked with Ruby through the streets of the markets, the brown-haired girl focused on what she saw. Ruby's eyes scanned through everything regarding tools while Rosalie's blue eyes stared off in the distance.

She had her mother's journal strapped to her waist as well as the dagger above the leather cover. She had her sword with the sea prism edge sheathed on the opposite side of her waist and wore her usual hat, her red hair flowing down her back.

Rosalie made up her mind. She knew what she had to do. She didn't quite know how she was going to tell the crew but they needed to understand. She needed to find Law. It wasn't just a little nagging in the back of her head, her whole being nagged at her.

She knew that she had to confront Bepo and ask him exactly where Law went because as far as she knew, Law kept it a secret. She was sure that he told Bepo though. Even if he only told his first mate where he went it was already a start.

Rosalie would find the reason soon enough.

"Oh, here it is! This is the store with all the amazing tools!" Ruby boasted and looked back at Rosalie who gave her a blank look. "Rosalie, are you alright?" She asked with a brow raised in concern but Rosalie smiled reassuringly at her.

"Of course! I was busy looking around so much, I forgot why we were here," Rosalie stated with a soft laugh and Ruby sweat dropped. The red-haired female seemed to be a bit empty minded when it came to stuff like this.

"Anyway… You said you wanted your sword sharpened, right? Well, these guys should be able to do the job," Ruby said and Rosalie grunted. They entered the small shop, the wooden door ringing a bell to alert the shopkeeper of customers.

Rosalie glanced around in the wooden room and noted the tools, blades and other sharp weapons that this place sell. It looked like an ordinary place to buy something antique or just a tool to quickly fix something.

It didn't look impressive to her at all, however, Ruby was another story. Rosalie paled at the brunette's hyperactive behavior as she bounced around while looking at the tools. She reacted the same way as a child in a candy store. It was quite the scenery.

"I swore I heard the bell ring!" A male voice came from a backroom before an elder male came in from the back. "Ah, I see that I do have customers and that I'm not going insane. Welcome to my store, ALL Tools," he stated and Rosalie groaned.

The elder male was dressed exactly the same as most of the shopkeepers, bartenders and other entertainers on this island. He also had his store named the same irritated way. It was starting to become a permanent headache for Rosalie.

"Hi! I'm just looking around to see if I can get what I'm looking for. My friend, however, would like her sword sharpened and conditioned," Ruby pointed at Rosalie. She grunted and she pulled out her sword, keeping it sheathed.

Rosalie put the sword down in front of the male and he went to inspect it. Despite his continuous smile, he seemed to know what he was doing. He picked up the sword, blinking a few times at the heaviness of it before looking back at Rosalie.

"It's quite heavy to handle. It must be hard for a female to handle such a heavy weapon." A vein throbbed painfully out of Rosalie's head and Ruby turned blue under her eye. This person had no idea what he just said.

"Listen, I didn't come here to be insulted as a female." Rosalie slammed the palm of her hand onto the wooden counter and gave him a dark glare. "Can you sharpen my sword or do I need to look for another 'ALL'-store to do it?" She asked, her blue eyes staring into his dark orbs.

"I can sharpen it," the male replied while swallowing thickly and Rosalie's temper subsided. She gave him a grunt and he inspected the sword again. "I'll go sharpen it while you're here. Feel free to look around." He then walked away into the backroom.

Rosalie let out a sigh and relaxed her tensed shoulders. Ruby eyed the female from the corner of her eyes and then looked down at the glass that contained the tools. She knew that Rosalie wasn't very fond of this island and she had been on her nerves since they arrived.

"Are you alright, Rosalie? You seem a bit…stiff. Did you get enough sleep in last night?" Ruby asked as she picked up one of the tools and inspected it. Rosalie blinked a few times as she looked at Ruby and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, I did. I just don't like this island. It gives me the creeps" Rosalie replied and Ruby grunted, not wanting to bother Rosalie more. Rosalie was tired. She stayed up all night to finish her mother's journal and only had a few hours of sleep in.

Despite that, the island still gave her chills and she couldn't wait until they left. She was sure that it would be safer for them if they left as soon as possible but she didn't want to rush the crew. They enjoyed the break they had and she wanted them to relax for a while.

The New World wasn't an easy adventure like it was on the other side of the Red Line. It was deadly sea with strange weather, terrible islands and monsters that lurked beneath the dark waters. A day took more out of the crew than they bargained for.

Rest was just what the doctor ordered…

Rosalie raised an eyebrow and looked around, her brows furrowing. Ruby noticed her sudden change in behavior and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Ruby, please tell me if I'm going crazy but… I don't hear any sword sharpening," Rosalie pointed out.

"What are you…? Now that you mention it, I haven't heard anything as well. That's weird. Maybe he's busy getting the machine ready," Ruby pointed out and Rosalie nodded vaguely. She was just paranoid, that was all.

"Probably. Oh, Ruby, speaking of which. What did the guys say they were going to do today? I haven't heard of them all morning so I take it they were sleeping soundly," Rosalie asked and Ruby shrugged nonchalant.

"Who knows? They probably ran back to their dorms and locked the door after last night's peeking. I wouldn't be surprised if they still slept. Those guys are too lazy for their own good," Ruby stated and Rosalie laughed while nodding.

"You can say that again."

Rosalie looked around at the blades that they sell and walked but hearing the wooden floor creak beneath her made her stop. Rosalie looked down at the floor and shifted her weight on the floor. Something was off.

"The floor… There doesn't seem to be something beneath it." Rosalie bent down to feel the floor and was now certain of it. There was definitely no fundament beneath this wood and it would mean trouble if something were to happen.

"That's strange. Maybe there's a mine underneath? That would explain why no one wants to put up shop here. That's probably why it's a marketplace," Ruby pointed out and Rosalie nodded, standing up again.

"Yeah, that can be-Ah!" Rosalie yelped when the floor beneath her and Roby suddenly gave out and they fell into the darkness. Rosalie grunted when she hit a hard surface on her back while sliding down, her blue eyes adjusting to the darkness.

"What the hell?! Why did it have to break now?!" Ruby exclaimed, panic surging through her body and Rosalie's brows furrowed. She tried to slide a bit closer to Ruby but it was a bit difficult with their speed picking up.

"It didn't break. Those floors opened like a trapdoor and we fell right into their trap. I thought something was off when I didn't hear my sword being sharpened. Damn them!" Rosalie cursed and mentally scolded herself.

"It's not your fault, Rosalie," Ruby said and let out a yelp when the tunnel they were gliding in started to split as it came to a junction. Rosalie's eyes widened. She activated her speed armament and managed to catch Ruby's hand just in time.

"Hang on!" Rosalie yelled as she stood on the junction between the two tunnels. Ruby held onto her, brown eyes wide in fear. Rosalie gritted her teeth and pulled the brown haired up, until they managed to hold onto the wall between the tunnels.

"Thank you, Rosalie… That was close…"

"We have to get out of here before we fall right into their trap. I'll teleport us away from here. There's no other way," Rosalie stated and Ruby's eyes widened while the red-haired female gritted her teeth. It was one thing she didn't want to use.

"No, wait! You can't!" Ruby stopped her and Rosalie glanced at her. "Don't you remember what Captain said? If you use that you'll put too much strain on your body! We also won't know where we end up on this island!" Ruby pointed out and Rosalie gritted her teeth.

"I know! But we don't have a choice! I'm not putting you in danger!" Rosalie argued back and Ruby flinched at her tone. Rosalie knew very well that she couldn't control her teleportation technique and it would completely exhaust her.

However, she didn't have time to argue. She didn't want them falling into the enemy's grasp. If she needed to fight, then she just had to push through. She couldn't let this technique be a hindrance anymore, she needed to get past this hurdle.

Rosalie grabbed onto Ruby's hand and closed her eyes. She let out a deep breath letting everything fade around her. She could feel Ruby's presence next to her and as she stretched out her senses, she could feel more presences above her.

They were underground but she didn't know where exactly they were located. She just needed to teleport to a place with less presences. Rosalie felt her body heat up, her heartbeat picked up and in a flash, they vanished.

Rosalie felt a large amount of energy leave her body and she gasped as she fell onto her knees, out of breath. A small trail of sweat trailed down the side of her face and she could vaguely hear Ruby call out her name.

"I-I'm fine." Rosalie held up her hand and stood up. She could feel her body was tired from one round but she could still stand. "Where are we?" Rosalie asked and Ruby blinked a few times. They glanced around, confused as to where they were.

"Um… I have no idea," Ruby replied and walked around in the large hall, decorated beautifully. It wasn't the hotel they stayed at because everything was much too plainly decorated there. Was this place even on the island?

"Oh shit." Rosalie cursed under her breath as she stared out of one of the windows. Ruby quickly ran over towards her before her eyes widened. They were quite far away from the town and high up as well. It looked like they were inside a large palace.

"I tried to get us to a safe place and managed to teleport us inside the most dangerous place!" Rosalie scowled. This wasn't good. She knew that the 'All father' was after them and now they were in his castle.

"Wait, I hear someone coming. We should hide!" Ruby harshly whispered back to Rosalie and she nodded. They quickly darted into the nearest room and Rosalie pulled Ruby behind her. She didn't close the door completely and glanced through the small space.

"The All father said that we need to be in the royal hall because he wanted us to meet our new comrades. I still don't think it's such a good idea to involve pirates," one of the males stated and Rosalie's brows furrowed.

They were dressed much different than the other citizens on this island. They still wore striped clothing but they were different shades of grey and they also didn't have a constant grin plastered on their faces. They seemed to have complete control over their words and thoughts.

"It doesn't matter, as long as they aid to the All father's growing empire. Stop complaining," the other blonde male scolded the raven-haired male. He let out a sigh and nodded, not wanting to argue with the blonde.

They were quiet the rest of the way as they walked down the hall. Rosalie waited until their presences were further away before she let out a breath. They were safe for now, but they needed to get out of the palace and get the crew together.

Rosalie felt a tap on her shoulder and glanced back at Ruby's pale face. She raised an eyebrow and looked to where she was pointing, her eyes widening as well. There was a large wall, pinned with a bunch of pirates with high bounties.

Some of them were crossed out in red and the others seemed to be marked. Ruby swallowed thickly as they looked around and Rosalie took off one of the wanted posters. She stared at the face of the male on the picture before her eyes narrowed.

This male, it was the tall male they met the first time but he looked completely different. His picture was crossed out. Rosalie quickly looked through the rest of the wanted posters, her eyes widening in horror as she did so.

All the posters that were crossed out where pirates that she saw on this island. However, they were all dressed in colorful stripes while following orders. They were slaves. That's all conclusion she could make and it made a shiver run down her spine.

"R-Rosalie… Y-You might want to take a look at this," Ruby stuttered over her words and Rosalie glanced behind her. Her eyes widened and she immediately tore off the wanted poster. It was her wanted poster along with some of the crew's.

"This is bad. I knew that he was after us! Ruby, we need to get out of here before they find us. We need to go, now!" Rosalie stated and Ruby nodded. There was a sudden loud knock on the door and Rosalie clenched her teeth before she grabbed onto Ruby.

"Open up! We know there is someone in here!" Rosalie suddenly slammed the door open, hitting the males outside as she did so before they ran down the hall. "Get them!" Rosalie and Ruby barely dodged some of the bullets that came their way and more men started to run after them.

Rosalie grabbed onto Ruby and she yelped. "Speed Armament!" Rosalie exclaimed and the men behind them were shot back by the sudden strong wind. Rosalie's speed increased drastically and Ruby felt her head whirl.

Rosalie gasped when she felt a pain in her chest and slowed down. She grabbed her chest, cursing at herself for overexerting herself. Her haki hasn't returned to her yet and she needed to wait a bit longer before she used techniques that drained her quickly.

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked and Rosalie nodded with a small smile. "It looked we lost them so no running anymore. We should be able to get out of here if we're stealthy enough." Rosalie sighed and nodded, knowing it was all they could do.

"We found them, All father," a familiar voice spoke up and Rosalie's eyes widened. She could feel Ruby's body stiffen and they both glanced in front of them. Rosalie became blue while Ruby gasped in horror, both of them frozen in place.

"Penguin?!"

He was wearing the same clothing as the guards while grinning at them menacingly. It only meant one thing, they got to the crew. Rosalie's brows furrowed and she could feel anger rising in her veins. They were going to pay dearly.

"Oh, jackpot! You got them both, Pen!" Shachi exclaimed from behind as he and Bepo walked up to them. Ruby felt tears form in the corner of her eyes while Rosalie clenched her fists tightly. This was very bad. They were in a pinch.

 **"Well done, Penguin. Bring them to me by any means necessary. After all, we don't want your crew split up now, do we?"** A voice spoke up from the den den mushi and Rosalie's blue eyes darkened drastically.

"You bastard!" She yelled angrily and before she could touch the den den mushi, she was grabbed from behind. "Let me go! Ruby!" Rosalie struggled in their grip and tried to get free but Ruby's eyes were wide as she stood frozen.

 **"I told you, didn't I? I'm coming for you, Red Menace. Now that I have you and your crew, it won't be long until my empire will rule. No one will stop me. Especially not Trafalgar Law. After all, he left you,"** the male spoke up and Rosalie's eyes were covered by a shadow.

"We're bringing them to you now, All father," Penguin told the den den mushi and was about to stop the transmission but stopped. He noticed his hand shaking and looked back at Rosalie who gave them threatening glares.

"I'll kill you for messing with _my_ crew," she stated darkly and a large wave of haki was released from her figure. The men exclaimed at the wave and some of them fainted from the pressure. Ruby seemed to snap out of her shock and look at Rosalie.

It was by far the first time she ever saw Rosalie that angry. She could visibly see veins throbbing out of her temple and her teeth were gritted tightly. She was livid and if looks could kill, a few guards would've died.

Rosalie coughed when she felt another pain in her chest before her body went limp. Ruby's eyes widened in fear and she tried to run to Rosalie but she was kept in place. She pushed herself too far from all the haki release.

"Rosalie! Let me go! Rosalie!"

* * *

 ** _Read and Review!*_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Hey, all my faithful readers! Here it is! The next Chapter!*_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters however, Rosalie is my OC._**

 ** _Here you go! Please enjoy it_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8**_

She felt exhausted.

It's been a while since Rosalie felt this exhausted and knew very well that it was her own fault. She was sure that Law would probably scold her for pushing herself passed her limit. It was going to cost her dearly if she continued this reckless path.

It didn't matter to her, as long as she could save someone. All she wanted was for her crew to stay safe no matter what the consequences. She had to protect them while Law was gone. Then again, they always seem to protect her rather than the other way around.

However, this time… This time they were in the grasp of the enemy and she needed to drag them out of its clutches. She needed to restore her energy and get them off this island after she broke the curse of the All father.

It was the only way.

A sharp metal grinding sound reached her ears and her brows twitched. Rosalie could feel her conscious start returning and blue eyes fluttered open. She could feel the coldness of the tiled floor beneath her legs and her wrists were painfully bound behind her back.

Rosalie glanced around and noticed that she was caged, like a wild animal. She growled deep within her throat while glancing around at the large royal hall. There were five pillars on each opposite side of the room, each draped with red and gold curtains.

There was a large red carpet in the middle of the hall and lead to a stone throne, also covered in the same red and gold materials. Most of the castle walls had large windows etched within the bricks, making the room light up.

Rosalie's eyes narrowed dangerously when someone suddenly slammed on the metal cage. A grin broke onto the silver haired male's face, his green eyes shining with mischief. He gave Rosalie a cocky grin and then walked on, his grey striped clothing coming into view.

"It looks like my dear prisoner is awake! Did you sleep well?" The male asked as he flopped down onto the royal chair. He cocked his head to the side, his cocky grin never fading. He crossed his muscular legs over each other and she noticed the silver gloves that covered his hands.

 ** _Elrad 'All father' Ike  
Wanted Pirate  
Bounty: 350 000 00 beli_**

"Yeah, I'm rested well enough to kick your sorry ass all over the New World. I hope you've prepared yourself for a lot of pain," Rosalie replied while giving him a challenging smirk, her blue eyes gleaming with anger.

Elrad burst out laughing and leaned back in his chair. "You never know when to quit, do you? You already lost and yet your spunk never vanishes. I'd expect nothing less from the Red Menace," Elrad stated and Rosalie huffed while rolling her eyes.

"At least my name on my poster is better than yours. I wouldn't be caught dead in such a humiliating name," Rosalie pointed out and Elrad's face immediately fell. He frowned deeply and she could've sworn she saw an eye twitch.

"The All father in mythology is described as a great entity. You should watch your mouth," he snapped at Rosalie and she smirked. She triggered a nerve. Despite being the one with the physical disadvantage, her tongue lashings were the best offense in her current situation.

"It may be true, but that was the All father from mythology, it's not you. Good luck living up to his image though. I'm sure you'll make it, especially since you already have human slaves," Rosalie mocked the male and he gritted his teeth.

She could see that his anger was rising and felt pride swell up in her chest. She got to him. He managed to get to her a couple of times but this time, she was going to win this game of cat and dog. She was going to tear him apart.

Elrad let out a sigh and ran his hand through his silver strands before he chuckled. "You got me. I'll give you that one. It won't be long until your crew is brought in. I'm going to be sure that you watch as I turn that last crewmember of yours into my personal little slave," Elrad stated, his smirk sickening.

Rosalie's eyes narrowed at the male and she clenched her fists tightly. She felt pain start to emerge from the cuffs as she tried to rip them open but felt something by her side. That's odd. She still seemed to have her mother's items on her.

"After she turned, you'll be next. Oh, how I'm going to enjoy torturing you before you become mine. I'll be known far and wide for taking down the Red Menace!" Elrad boasted and Rosalie snorted, his eyes immediately snapping back to her figure.

"Get in line, will you? Most famous pirates would want me but I'm already taken. I'd like to see you try. It's going to be funny," Rosalie stated before her fingers touched the hilt of her dagger on her hip as it stayed hidden beneath her clothing.

Something was up. They would've confiscated everything when they locked her up. They would've ensured that she didn't have a weapon or anything. Also, she had an idea that Elrad would've taken her precious possessions.

Unless…

"You won't be laughing for long, Red Menace. I'm going to take your power and take over my territory as I see fit. No Black Beard or Redhead will stand in my way." Rosalie burst out laughing and her eyes darkened.

" _Oh?_ May the gods be with you and may I be in my conscious mind to see that day." _The day my father will tear you apart limb for limb. Not even. I'm sure one of his comrades will have the pleasure._ Rosalie thought to herself before the doors of the castle slammed open.

Rosalie snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the men who entered the castle. Her eyes immediately fell onto Shachi, Penguin and Bepo who walked in behind the rest. They seemed to put up a good front and Rosalie's brows furrowed.

"Oh! Look who's here! I'm glad that you could make it, Ruby-chan," Elrad welcomed the brown-haired female who glared at him as she was dragged by his men. Her hands were cuffed behind her and the men held her tightly, not giving her space to move on her own.

"Ruby!" Rosalie called from the cage and Ruby's eyes widened. She looked at Rosalie and relief washed over her. Despite her being in a cage she hadn't been turned into a slave and she didn't have any injuries on her.

"Rosalie-Gah!" Ruby grunted as she was forced onto her knees and her head was pushed down into a bowing position. Elrad grinned as he sat on his throne and watched as Ruby glared at him. He stood up and walked over towards her, his men backing away slowly.

"You're quite the specimen. It's going to be fun when I turn you into my slave in front of your dear Rosalie." Ruby spat in the male's face, making everyone gasp out and Rosalie's eyes widened. Elrad stopped his men before he could charge at her and wiped his face off with a handkerchief.

He flicked his wrist, Ruby flinching slightly but he didn't slap her. Instead, he gave her a grin. He threw his handkerchief to his men who quickly went to dispose of it. Elrad didn't show any signs of anger but Rosalie knew he was livid.

"You're much like the Red Menace, but it won't keep you sane for long. You see, I ate the toxic-toxic fruit," the male stated and Rosalie's eyes widened. "All these men here, were intoxicated by me and became my slaves."

This was bad. Rosalie thought that he had a dangerous ability but it could mean a lot more trouble. She was sure that he had more than one ability. Even if he did, they could come in his control by mere touch and it made the situation more complicated.

"Now, I believe I told you enough. You won't remember any of it anyway so I might as well turn you. Be sure to watch closely, Red Menace. I'm taking the last of your crew and you'll have nothing left after this," Elrad stated plainly.

"No! Leave her alone, Elrad! It's me you want!" Rosalie yelled at the male but he seemed to be unfazed by her panic. Instead, his grin widened and he pulled off his righthand glove. Ruby gritted her teeth and looked at Rosalie.

She mouthed an apology and Rosalie gritted her teeth as she pulled onto her restraints more. Was it really going to end this way? Were they going to be intoxicated by the male? No, there had to be something. There had to be something they could do.

"Bye-bye, little Ruby." Elrad was about to touch Ruby but was suddenly kicked away. Rosalie's eyes widened when she saw Penguin emerge along with Shachi next to him. They smirked as they looked at a sneering Elrad.

"Sorry, All father, there seems to be a change in the arrangements. You're not getting any of our girls today," Penguin said, Shachi grunting in agreement. Ruby stared at them in disbelief and tears of joy formed in the corner of her eyes.

"Hold on, Rosa-san. I'll get you out of here," Bepo said as he opened the cage and broke the cuffs open. Rosalie let out a sigh and rubbed her sore wrists before he looked at Bepo. He gave her a warm smile and Rosalie laughed.

"I knew you were up to something, but how? How did you manage to infiltrate? Didn't he intoxicate you?" Rosalie asked as she stood up before they exited the cage. Penguin unlocked Ruby's cuffs and smiled at her.

"Well, we're a bit sleight of hand. We found his toxin and made an antidote before we injected it," Shachi explained and Rosalie stared at them in disbelief. They clearly thought everything through. They had her fooled.

Laughter started to linger around in the room and their eyes shot back towards Elrad. He stood hunched over, his body twitching as the volume for his laughter grew. Rosalie saw his men also give them devious grins and her brows furrowed.

Elrad burst out laughing loudly and then looked at the Heart pirate crew, his grin growing. Rosalie immediately noticed his bare palm as toxin started to seep out. Dark purple fluids landed on the floor, smoke forming around the area as it burnt through the carpet.

"To think that I was fooled by these scums… How low have I fallen?" He murmured and his men started to pull out their weapons. "It doesn't matter. I'll kill you. I'll kill you all for making a fool out of me! Get them!" Elrad ordered and his men charged.

"Haiyah!"

Rosalie watched in amazement as Shachi, Penguin and Bepo attacked the men and kicked them away. They tore away their costumes and wore their jumpsuits while taking a stance. They looked prepared for anything.

How did she miss this? They were strong, smart and they knew what they were doing. She knew that. She knew that they were always the ones to come to the rescue. It wasn't Rosalie that rescued them. It was them to rescued her.

"Ruby, here. Call backup. We already arranged with Jambarl so he shouldn't be too far away." Shachi gave Ruby a small transponder snail and she nodded. She stood up and called for backup, the men protecting her from the assault behind her.

Elrad watched as the pirates were held back by the three males and gritted his teeth in anger. "If you want something done, you'll have to do it yourself!" Elrad exclaimed and went straight for Ruby, her eyes widening.

"Fatal Touch!"  
"RUBY!"

Ruby clenched her eyes shut and waited for impact, expecting herself to be intoxicated by the male's powers. Yet, it was painless and she didn't feel anything. She expected a burning sensation but none came.

She opened her eyes before they widened in horror, her face paling. Rosalie stood in front of her, her arm blocking the attack from Elrad, the toxin covering the limb completely. She swallowed her voice away and fell onto her knees, vaguely hearing the males behind her exclaim.

Elrad grinned widely at Rosalie's struggling position and chuckled darkly. "I guess this could work as well. At least you can die knowing your friends are next." Elrad pulled back and Rosalie crumbled onto her knees, the toxin on her arm dripping onto the ground, melting the material.

"No one can survive my Fatal Touch." Elrad stated as he clenched his fist, smoke coming out from his fist. "Anyone who encounters it, dies immediately. Too bad though, I wanted to kill you slowly. It doesn't matter now. You're dea-"

Rosalie held her dagger against the male's neck, her blue eyes shining darkly at the male. His eyes widened before he was punched hard in his gut by Rosalie's armament punch. He was sent flying through his chair and coughed up blood.

Everyone stared at Rosalie in disbelief as she threw off the toxin from her arm and sheathed her dagger. Elrad coughed and groaned painfully as he tried to push himself up into a sitting position. He stared at her with wide eyes and his figure was filled with shock.

"H-How? It's not possible… No one has ever survived that attack! You can't possibly be alive right now! What are you?!" Elrad yelled towards Rosalie as smoke formed around her body. Her arms hardened into armament and she smirked.

"I'm Rosalie D. Bloodmoore, the Red Menace," Rosalie clenched her fists tightly and gave him a smirk. "You're not the first person to ever poison me, Elrad. I've been poisoned with the most dangerous drug for any toxin to ever work on me," she stated.

"That's right. Rosa-chan was poisoned by the Navy with a deadly poison. His toxins won't work on her because she's immune," Shachi pointed out and Ruby's eyes widened. She didn't know Rosalie was poisoned.

"Shachi, Bepo, Penguin, Ruby." Rosalie called out and their brows furrowed. "I'm leaving his men to you. This one is mine." Rosalie cracked her knuckles as she watched Elrad stumble backwards and he wiped the blood from his face. The crew behind her glanced at each other before they smirked.

"Aye!"

* * *

 ** _Read and Review!*_**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Hey, all my faithful readers! Here it is! The next Chapter!*_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters however, Rosalie is my OC._**

 ** _Here you go! Please enjoy it_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9**_

She was mistaken.

In all her years that she travelled the seas that held both pirates and marines, she always believed she was the one to come to the rescue. Even when she had her old crew, she made sure to always have their backs and tried to protect them.

However, this time things were different. Her crew may have been like that, but Law's crew weren't the same. They were strong, smart and always had her back. They continued their daily life despite Law not being around as if they already knew that he was going away.

She was truly a fool to think she was being strong for the crew's sake. It was the other way around. They always came to her rescue. Rosalie could only thank them and count on them, knowing whatever happens in the future that they would be just fine.

Rosalie watched as Elrad gritted his teeth and her brows furrowed. She watched as his body start to morph into a strange fluid substance. His entire figure changed into a large toxin, his eyes the only part of him that stayed human.

"No human can resist my toxin, not even the invincible Red Menace! Use haki all you like but you will still be affected! I don't only need touch to affect you. You have other senses as well," Elrad stated and Rosalie's blue eyes narrowed.

 _If he expelled his toxin then it will reach Ruby. She still doesn't have any defence against it and I can't guarantee that any of them won't be caught up in our fight. I need to change our scenery._ Rosalie thought and took a deep breath as she clenched her fists and stepped into a stance.

"Let's see who's right. Speed Armament!" Rosalie exclaimed and vanished from her spot, Elrad's eyes widening at her speed. He managed to bring up his arms and blocked the strong force. He was pushed back greatly and gasped out when the pressure vanished.

 _She's fast and strong!_ Elrad thought and winced at his sore arms, his haki vanishing. Rosalie scoffed when she saw how far she pushed him back. She needed to get more distance between them and the rest.

"I'll admit. You're quite strong, no wonder you have such a high bounty. However, I know you're exhausted from escaping the tunnels and running from my men. Don't think I noticed," Elrad pointed out and Rosalie huffed.

"Yeah, I know that I'm tired. However, I couldn't have more energy than I have now. I have dear comrades fighting behind me. That's why I won't give into fatigue," Rosalie replied and Elrad spat to the side in disgust.

"Comrades? You mean those tools?" Rosalie's eyes darkened. "There is no such thing as a comrade. They merely use you to get their greedy wishes! As soon as they get what they want, they betray you and leave you in the dust to fend for yourself!" Elrad angrily snapped.

"The only thing they're good at is being your slave! No one can betray you if they're your slave. If you order them to lick your feet, they will! That's why I don't need comrades! All I need is strong slaves!" Elrad exclaimed and watched as Rosalie let out a sigh.

"Hey, hasn't anyone ever told you that you've got it all wrong?" Elrad's eyes widened. "Those who betray you aren't comrades. Slaves can't give you any satisfaction of something real," Rosalie stated, her blue eyes showing sympathy and sadness towards the male.

"I don't need your pity! Stop looking at me like that! You have no right! You have no right to tell me that! Your precious Captain left you for nothing while he went on his own! It's exactly the same!" Elrad pointed out but Rosalie shook her head and put her palm onto her chest.

"No, it's not!" She argued, her blue eyes shining brightly. "Our Captain may not be with us now but he is still in our hearts. We knew that whatever he was going to do, was because he had phantoms of his own!" Rosalie clenched her chest slightly.

"Despite not wanting to share anything with me, it's fine. I trust that he'll come back to us and that we'll conquer this sea, one island at a time. I trust him!" _I love him!_ Rosalie finished and held her head high while Elrad screamed in anger.

"Screw you!"

Rosalie's eyes widened and she cried out when she was suddenly thrown with a ball of toxin. She crashed into the ground and groaned painfully. The toxin tingled her skin and for a moment she felt sick from the smell.

Rosalie coughed as she stood up and wiped the blood that ran from her mouth. He was enraged and he wasn't in his sane mind anymore. She had to end this fight and she had to end it now. Before he went on a rampage.

Rosalie brought her hands together and began to concentrate. The air in her hands started to compress along with her haki. She could feel a trail of sweat dripping down the side of her face as her body grew tired but brushed passed it.

"Try to survive this attack! Rapid bombing!" Elrad sent an attack towards Rosalie and she looked at the toxin bombs he sent towards her. Rosalie activated her speed armament a split second before the bombs exploded and appeared in front of Elrad, his eyes widening.

"Shockwave!"

Elrad let out a strangled cry as he was sent crashing backwards through the walls of the palace. Rosalie stood frozen in her position, her body aching slightly and her breathing heavy. Sweat trailed down the side of her face but there was a visible smirk plastered onto her features.

"S-She did it… Yahoo! Well done, Rosa-chan!" The crew members behind her yelled, Elrad's slaves staring at the scenery in amazement. Elrad flew straight through the window, his body nowhere to be seen.

"D-Don't celebrate just yet. He isn't down for the count. You need to get out of this palace before this toxin spreads and evacuate the citizens. Until we can ensure that everyone is safe, we can't leave any loose ends!" Rosalie ordered before she ran towards the hole in the wall and jumped out.

She glided on the roof until she jumped onto a flat platform where Elrad had crashed. He coughed up blood while holding his stomach in pain. His body was half toxin and half normal but he managed to stand.

"Elrad, let's finish this fight," Rosalie said as she watched Elrad try to get his breath back. She could see that the shockwave did a lot of damage, yet he paid it no mind. He gritted his teeth and his body morphed once again.

"Yeah, lets." Elrad's purple toxin changed colour into that of a red toxin and Rosalie immediately stood guard. She didn't know a lot about his ability and it could get her in trouble. She wanted to instinctively grab her sword but remembered that she didn't have it on her.

 _Damn it! If only I had my sea prism tipped sword by my side then I could've disabled him from using his devil's fruit ability!_ Rosalie thought and her hand grazed the hilt of the dagger. Her blue eyes shot towards the dagger and narrowed.

She used it once and made sure to quickly seal it since she didn't know what the dagger hid. She didn't want to see those horrid images again and if she let her guard down in this fight it could mean her loss. She didn't know what to do.

She heard a sizzling sound and her eyes snap towards Elrad. Red toxin dripped from his body and it burnt away the surface it dripped on. This time, the toxin was completely different than before. If that touched her, she was a goner.

"Oh? I see you noticed. My crimson toxin can burn through anything no matter what it touches. Steel, concrete, even human flesh. Don't think your haki will save you from this," Elrad dead panned and Rosalie grabbed the hilt of the dagger, not unsheathing it just yet.

"Guess I'll just have to kick your ass some other way," Rosalie stated before Elrad threw his bombing toxin towards her. Rosalie was quick to evade the bombs that came her way, her hand not moving from the hilt of the dagger.

 _This is a problem. I can't touch him at all or he'll burn my skin off. I must try to charge another shockwave strong enough to knock him out. It's the only choice I've got now. I should have enough haki for one more._ Rosalie concluded in her head.

She watched as he stopped firing his attacks and she raised an eyebrow. Why did he stop? The ground suddenly shook and her eyes widened. She looked down where she stood and saw that the concrete was melted in a circle and breaking off.

Rosalie cursed underneath her breath and jumped, hoping she would make it in time. She crashed and rolled onto the ground, barely missing the landing. _That was close._ Rosalie's eyes widened when she sensed a presence behind her.

"Fatal Touch!"

The male touched her back and this time it exploded, Rosalie crying out as a result. She crashed on the other side of the platform and cringed at the pain in her back. It was excruciating. Rosalie shakily stood up, the pain increasing.

"This one's different, isn't it? The previous one was merely to intoxicate you but this one is especially made to burn away everything I touch. In other words, it was made to kill," Elrad elaborated and Rosalie gritted her teeth.

She could feel her back start to bleed and bit her bottom lip. This wasn't good. Her speed would be halved now because of the injury. She needed to think of a plan and think of it quickly before she came in a she was cornered.

Rosalie took a deep breath and brought her hands together again to concentrate on a shockwave. Elrad immediately noticed this and charged at her. Rosalie quickly dodged and tried again but each time she tried to charge, the male was on her in no time. He wanted to make sure she didn't use that again.

He charged at her once again and Rosalie yelled as she kicked him away, her boots melting instantly. She was quick to kick off her boots and ignored the pain. She concentrated again, as Elrad stood up from the rubble and pushed her last haki into the attack.

"No, you don't!" Elrad threw her with his bombs, hoping to stop her but she vanished just like before. However, he knew that she was coming. He just didn't know where she was going to attack. She appeared behind him and his eyes widened. _From behind?!_

"Shockwave!"

Elrad yelled out in agony and blood came from his mouth. Rosalie was pushed back by her own force and staggered. She fell on one knee, exhausted. That was the last bit of haki she had left. She had no left energy to fight anymore.

However, that last attack had to damage him greatly, if not a few organs. She was sure she heard a crack as well but thought nothing of it. That attack was designed to damage internally and no one could stand after two of those attacks.

Rosalie glanced up when she heard a cough and fell backwards, her body too tired to move. She glanced through her one open eye as Elrad lay hunched over on the ground in pain. His toxin body faded away into his normal body and he groaned.

"It's over Elrad. It won't be long until the Navy's here and then you'll be locked up for all your crimes. You might as well change those pirates back. They'll be no use for you now," Rosalie said and Elrad glared at her.

Rosalie watched as the male somehow managed to get up on shaky legs, blood dripping down the side of his mouth. He slowly started to walk towards her, but she didn't move. She couldn't move at all. She was too drained.

"Before I go, I will kill you! That way, I can say that I accomplished one thing before rotting in Impel Down!" Elrad stopped in front of her and pulled out his pistol, blue eyes widening. He loaded it slowly, pointing the gun at her.

"Any last words, Red Menace?" Elrad asked but all Rosalie could do was stare blankly at the pistol. She couldn't move her body once inch. She couldn't even muster up enough strength to glare at him. She swore under her breath and clenched her fists.

 _Was this how I was going to die? I was going to die on the worst island ever, by the hands of scum. I didn't even have the chance to see Bepo's hometown… I didn't even get to see Law again. No, I didn't get the chance to bring his ass back! Damn it!_ Rosalie thought and gave Elrad a hard stare.

"Go to hell."

Rosalie watched as the male pulled the trigger, everything slowing down and her side burning up. She could feel a pain explode from her chest and her eyes widened. He didn't pull the trigger, but she already felt pain?

Then everything turned black in front of her. Rosalie could vaguely hear the gunshot going off, followed by a thump sound. When she opened her eyes, she saw Elrad laying in the ground, his gun laying on the side and she stood behind him.

 _Huh?_ She looked at her hand and saw the dagger in her grasp, blood dripping from the blade. _I… Did I stab him?_ Rosalie gasped as she fell to her knees, the dagger falling from her grasp as pain erupted from her chest. She felt her consciousness fade and closed her eyes.

Red was the last thing she saw.

* * *

 ** _Read and Review!*_**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Hey, all my faithful readers! Here it is! The next Chapter!*_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters however, Rosalie is my OC._**

 ** _Here you go! Please enjoy it_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10**_

What a day!

Shachi, Penguin and Ruby fell onto a bed, all exhausted and sighing at the softness of the blankets. It had been a very busy day for them. They had to make sure that all the supplies were loaded onto the ship while avoiding the Navy that roamed the entire island.

If they were seen, there would've been a lot of investigation and then they wouldn't finish their chores in time. They also didn't want to be asked questions because Rosalie was still resting up in bed ever since the fight.

After she fought with Elrad, all his slaves turned back to normal with no memory of what happened. They went to go look for Rosalie and found her passed out on the platform where they fought, her back badly burnt and Elrad half dead.

Bepo ordered them to get her medical attention as soon as possible and left Elrad to the marines. Since Elrad was unconscious, no one could say how the fight ended. It seemed like they won since everything turned back to normal, but then again Rosalie was still injured quite dangerously.

"I wish we can get off this island now. Usually we never get into fights like these but since we're wanted more things are changing," Shachi stated as he sat up and adjusted his hat, his spiky red strands sticking out from underneath.

"Yeah, Captain always smoothly avoided fights and he never got involved with anything more than he needed to. However, Rosa-chan is different. She gets involved in everything," Penguin pointed out and they all sweat dropped.

That was true.

"There's something that bothers me though," Ruby spoke up and they glanced at her with blank expressions. "You said that she was poisoned by the Navy, but didn't she work with the navy upon a time. Is that why she betrayed them?" She asked and the two males blinked a few times.

"That's right. You only joined recently, Ruby, so you don't know about it. Rosa-chan never betrayed the marines. They betrayed her, poisoned her and killed her crew because the World Government saw her as a threat," Shachi explained and Ruby's eyes widened as she felt her heart give a harsh squeeze.

"Hey, you're too loud! You're going to wake up Rosa-san!" Bepo scolded as he walked into the room and the trio immediately apologized. Bepo let out a sigh and looked at the sleeping figure of Rosalie on the opposite side of the room.

"We should probably change her bandages. Do you have the stock with you?" Bepo asked and they nodded. Penguin reached for the medical bag and handed it to Bepo before the polar bear walked towards Rosalie.

He sat down on the bed and put the bag on the cupboard. His ears perked when he heard Rosalie grumble something in her sleep and raised an eyebrow. He leaned in to hear what she was saying before he yelped.

"EH?"

The trio stared at Bepo who was pulled into a tight embrace by Rosalie. She smiled and cuddled up to the polar bear, grumbling something once again in her sleep. Bepo lay frozen on the spot and a blush creeped onto his cheeks.

"That's so unfair! How come you get to cuddle with Rosa-chan?!" Shachi exclaimed, both him and Penguin upset that they weren't as lucky as Bepo was. Ruby stared at the scene and couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry," Bepo stated in a depressed tone and Ruby snickered while the two men fumed. Bepo felt Rosalie shift restlessly before he blue eyes fluttered open slowly. Everyone stared at her with relieved expressions and all anger vanished from the room's atmosphere.

"Huh? You're all here." Rosalie yawned tiredly and rested her head on Bepo's side. Rosalie glanced tiredly at the polar bear before her eyes widened and she flushed. "S-Sorry! I-I didn't mean to turn you into a cuddle bear!" She apologized and let go of him.

"No, it's fine, Rosa-san. I'm just glad that you slept well. How are you feeling?" Bepo asked and felt her forehead for a fever, nodding in satisfaction. He reached for the medical pack and pulled out bandages as well as disinfectant.

"I feel a bit stiff and my back is stinging a little. Other than that, I'm fine. I can feel that my haki returned. How long was I out?" Rosalie asked as she stretched her stiff limbs. Another yawn escaped her and she wiped away the tears that formed in the corner of her eyes.

"You were out for two days, Rosalie," Ruby replied and Rosalie exclaimed in shock. "We found you after the fight with Eldar and patched you up." Rosalie looked at her hands in disbelief and swallowed thickly. She was out for two days?

Rosalie briefly closed her eyes as she thought back towards the fight she had with Eldar. She remembered that she used her last but of haki, then he pulled out his pistol and then…nothing after that.

"What happened to Eldar? Did someone come and arrest him? I blacked out before we could finish our fight and I can't recall anything after that," Rosalie asked and everyone gave her perplexed expressions, making her blink in confusion.

"You don't remember? We were hoping to ask you what happened, Rosa-san. We found both you and Eldar passed out. Eldar bled half to death by the time we were there. We thought that you had caused the large gash on his chest," Bepo pointed out and Rosalie's brows twitched.

 _Large gash? I don't remember any gash. All I remember is hearing the pistol going off and then nothing else._ Rosalie let out a sigh and shrugged. It was no use in thinking about that fight now. All that mattered was that he was taken down.

"What happened while I was out?" Rosalie asked as Bepo moved towards her. He gestured for her to turn to him and lift her shirt. She nodded and did as she was told. She touched the bandages around her middle, her fingers grazing the soft material.

"All the victims turned back to normal with no memory of what happened. The marines came to arrest the male for his crimes and arrested the wanted pirates as well. They found the ruler of this island locked up somewhere in the dungeons and released him," Penguin answered.

"Yeah, it turned out that Eldar made him the first victim and locked him up. However, now he's up and running while trying to restore everything that Eldar destroyed. You'll be pleased to know that the names of the businesses on the island are _ALL_ turning back to normal," Shachi stated.

Ruby gave him a knock on his head and he yelp while grabbing his head in pain. He gave her a weak glare, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "No pun was needed, dumbass!" She scolded him and he murmured an apology.

Rosalie chuckled before wincing when Bepo began to clean the wound on her back. It hurt much more than she thought it would. At least it was the worst injury she received and her fatigue was already restored.

"Anyway, we made sure to get all the stock we bought in the island onto the ship. We had to avoid the marines though, since they wanted to interrogate. We also have an audience with the ruler but we said that we'll contact him when you're better," Ruby explained and Rosalie's eyes hid beneath a shadow.

"I see. Thanks, guys. I appreciate it. Can you three do me a favour though?" The trio raised their eyebrows in interest. "I'm starving! Could you please get me something to eat?" She asked and they all laughed before nodding.

"Sure, thing! Let's go!" Ruby encouraged the other two males and they gladly followed the brown-haired female. They exited the room and closed the door before they walked down the hall while Bepo finished cleaning the wound.

Silence started to linger around in the room and Rosalie bit her bottom lip, her thoughts running wild inside her head. Who would've thought that one decision could be so hard to make when it involved the crew?

"Bepo… I… I decided that I'm going after Law," Rosalie hesitantly told the polar bear and felt him freeze up. He stayed that way for a few brief moments, not saying anything, before he began to finish up with the wound.

"I thought you would say something like that eventually," he said and Rosalie averted her eyes to the ground. "Rosa-san, Captain entrusted you to me because he wanted me to stop you from going after him. He didn't want you to be involved with anything of his personal life."

"Why?! I don't understand!" Rosalie exclaimed in an upset tone. "He helped me so much with conquering my problems! Thanks to him, I made peace with my father and cut my ties with the navy but still… He still doesn't want me to get close to him," Rosalie trailed off.

"I don't think he doesn't want you to come closer. I just think Captain doesn't want to endanger you. Captain's past is…a bit complicated and he didn't want to give the enemy an advantage. That's why he trusted us to travel on our own," Bepo explained and Rosalie clenched her fists.

"I don't care." Bepo sweat dropped at her stubbornness.

"I won't have it! I made my decision that I'm going to help him whether he wants my help or not. I refuse to lose anyone close to me. If he wants to cast me aside, it's fine. As long as I bring him back safely to the ship," Rosalie stated.

"You love him a lot, Rosa-san," Bepo said and Rosalie felt a blush creep onto her lips. She made sure to hide her embarrassment by looking away as Bepo bandaged her up. Of course, she loved him. She felt stupid for loving such an idiot but she couldn't help it.

He meant a lot to her.

Bepo let out a sigh and went to sit down next to Rosalie. He pulled out a journal he had by his side and handed it over towards Rosalie, her eyes widening. Bepo then gave her the dagger of her mother and her red bangs fell over her eyes, hiding the emotions that hid behind them.

"I kept those safe for you while you were resting. I promise I didn't read and I made sure no one did. I put a map of Dressrosa inside as well as Captain's vivre card. You're going to need those if you're going after him," Bepo pointed out and Rosalie's eyes widened in disbelief.

"The rest is up to you, though. You should find a ship to travel there but I left some supplies in the backroom to take with. I only have one request, Rosa-san." Rosalie watched as Bepo's eyes gleamed with sadness.

"Save Captain and come back safely," Bepo pleaded, his tone shaking slightly and Rosalie embraced him tightly. She knew that he too was scared, not knowing if Law was coming back. He also didn't want Rosalie to be endangered because they were the two people he cared about the most.

"I promise we'll both come back together to the ship. I need you to make sure the others won't get into trouble as well. Can you do that for me?" Rosalie asked and felt Bepo nod in their embrace but never broke it.

It was warm.

There was a sigh behind the door of the bedroom and Shachi leaded against the wall, Penguin doing the same. Ruby however, stared at the door, her eyes swirling with a bunch of emotions that she couldn't control.

"It looks like we have to make sure Rosa-chan has everything she needs before she goes on her journey," Shachi stated, his eyes staring at the ground. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his hands tensed around the skin.

They overheard the conversation where Rosalie said she was going to leave. They expected that this was going to happen but they didn't want to believe it. They didn't want to leave Rosalie behind. The Captain was hard enough to leave behind.

"It's not fair… Damn it!" Penguin swore and clenched his fists tightly while Ruby let her head fall onto her shoulders. She felt her heart drop into her stomach, her eyes wanting to tear up but she managed to keep the tears at bay.

"We need to accept the decisions they make no matter what. Besides, I trust that Rosalie will bring back Captain. I have faith that they will both return to us!" Ruby gave them a determined statement and they gave her small smiles. She was already staying strong. She was becoming quite the Heart Pirate.

"Alright, then." Penguin put a hand on Ruby's head and gave her a smile making her blush. "Let's go give Rosalie her food before she kills us through her starvation," he stated and she nodded with a small smile, her heart warming up despite feeling the loss of Rosalie.

Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

 ** _Read and Review!*_**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Hey, all my faithful readers! Here it is! The next Chapter!*_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters however, Rosalie is my OC._**

 ** _Here you go! Please enjoy it_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11**_

Everything on the island seemed to turn back to normal. The names of the places were restored and none of them were related to the previous ruler's title. The island was more cheerful and this time, it wasn't fake.

After Elrad was defeated, he was arrested as well as the rest of the pirates that turned back to normal. Most of the pirates had high bounties that the navy couldn't catch and now they had them in their custody.

Rosalie knew that the navy would take credit for what happened but it didn't matter to her. If her crew was safe and there weren't creepy people surrounding or threatening them, it didn't matter. After all, the navy always covered up their stories.

"Rosa-san, are you alright?" A small voice asked behind Rosalie and she snapped out of her thoughts. Rosalie glanced back at Bepo who gave her a blank look, his eyes looking at her in concern. She had been trapped in her thoughts for a while after their conversation.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry about that. I was just thinking how everything seems much better," Rosalie replied and glanced at the shops in the marketing place. The people were all smiling and laughing, enjoying the summer day.

"I agree, but we should probably be going. Didn't the ruler say that he wanted to see us?" Bepo asked and Rosalie nodded. She knew that the crew didn't want to go see the male since they were pirates… Pirates weren't usually the heroes in stories.

Rosalie was sure that Law would've ignored the invite and already left the island, not caring much about the situation. However, it would only be fair to be thanked by the ruler. They did help restore everything. It wasn't like they were going to receive gratitude from the Navy.

On the contrary.

"Say, Bepo, where are the others? Shouldn't they also join us? I mean, it was you guys who managed to infiltrate Elrad's operation," Rosalie pointed out as they wandered through the streets, on their way towards the castle.

"They're probably on their way. I'm not sure. They were still busy buying tools for Ruby the last time I heard of them," Bepo replied and Rosalie grunted. She snickered, knowing very well that they were going to be kept busy for a while with Ruby's tools.

Rosalie's hand brushed her side, the empty spot of her sword leaving a feeling of ache in her chest. She was quite upset because of the loss. She always enjoyed fighting with that sword and it was something that she received from the Navy.

It was still part of her good past memories. She managed to bring in more than the average amount of criminals and took down devil fruit users much easier. Then again, it was part of history now. Maybe it was better this way. She had her mother's dagger now.

Speaking of which… Rosalie touched the hilt of her dagger, wondering why it was silent. She had thought that it would respond to Bepo's touch but it remained quiet. She was relieved that nothing happened and could only hope that it would stay that way.

Rosalie whistled loudly when they arrived at the castle, the building being much bigger than she anticipated from the outside. It was beautifully lined with gold, the walls a brilliant white and the roof had a grey shade. There were about a handful of towers, each having more than enough windows.

"Why does it feel bigger from the outside than the inside?" Rosalie wondered aloud and Bepo chuckled at her statement. "What? It really didn't feel like this size!" She tried to defend herself but let out a sigh, knowing that her argument wasn't valid.

"Rosa-chan!"

The two turned to see the trio of Shachi, Penguin and Ruby run towards them with a few of the crew behind them including Jambarl. They were just in time. Rosalie gave them a welcoming smile and waved at them.

"What the hell is with this big ass castle!? It wasn't this big when we were inside, was it?!" Ruby pointed at the large building as she exclaimed. "But then again, maybe we were too busy with trying to escape than observing?" Ruby shrugged and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"Geez, you two are sure oblivious… Do you know how many times we got lost inside that place? It's big inside and outside. Women." Shachi yelped when he received a hard knock from both the two females and held the bump on his head.

"I'm sorry!"

Penguin, Jambarl and Bepo sweat dropped while the rest of the crew laughed at the amusing scene. Shachi tried to cower away from them but it was no use, he had already dug his grave by insulting them and now he had to pay the price.

"Um, excuse me." A throat was cleared and everyone's eyes settled onto a palace guard that came into their view. Ruby and Rosalie let Shachi go, resulting the male to fall onto the floor. The guard paled slightly but was quick to erase the bullying from his thoughts.

"His Highness is ready for you now. Please follow me."

The pirates did as they were told and followed the guard, no words being exchanged. The male wore silver armour, his hair hidden beneath a silver helmet that had white feathers stuck out from the top. He had a heavy sword by his side and a pistol on the opposite side of his hip.

They entered after the large double doors of the palace was opened for them, the other guards giving them disapproving looks. It wasn't surprising though. They were pirates. There was no need to beat around the bush.

Their pride was probably destroyed since they were saved by a group of pirates. It would've been better if the navy really did help them out but their image was ruined. It wouldn't be a shock if the ruler excused them from the island.

"Those ungrateful little-Ow… What was that for?" Ruby shook her head at the males and they saw her frown at them. She then returned her attention in front of her. She also didn't appreciate the ungrateful treatment they were receiving but she couldn't blame them either.

It is what it is.

Rosalie was the first to enter the throne room, the other slowly following behind her, the battle memories and damage still fresh in their subconscious. The guard went ahead and bowed in front of the elder ruler, his strange purple eyes settling onto the group.

"Thank you for bringing them. You are excused," the King spoke coldly towards the guard and he grunted. He stood up and left without another word, the door behind them closing and Rosalie staring at the King.

She observed the male, knowing very well that he was conflicted with what needed to be done. It was unsettling for the both of them. She knew that they needed to leave this island and go their separate ways, but for the sake of them both she needed to do it quickly.

"Your Grace, I hope that you will restore everything back to the way it once was. We will depart as soon as possible and continue our journey. I understand that nothing needed to be said," Rosalie spoke up, the crew behind her not uttering a word.

"Yes, I shall make sure to improve the voids in my country. I didn't think that I'd ever have a pirate save us from our own down fall. You have my gratitude, Heart Pirates. I would appreciate your quick departure. I hope you have safe travels," the King spoke, his voice in a monotone.

"Also, it would be rude of me not to reward you. You may speak any wish that you want and I will grant it as long as it is in my power," He offered and Rosalie grunted. However, she knew that it wasn't necessary.

Despite that they were pirates, they currently had everything they needed. She would find her own way and travel with her own expenses. The crew had more than enough to come by just fine until they reached Zou.

"Great!" Shachi exclaimed and Rosalie's eyes widened. "We finally come to the reward talk. I was getting irritated by the rudeness of your Highness." Rosalie gaped at the male's words while the King's brows furrowed.

"Yeah, we save your ass and you treat us like dirt. Geez, sorry we helped," Penguin added and Rosalie wanted to bury herself. What were they doing? They were settling this peacefully and now these two idiots were ruining the peace!

"There is one thing that you can do for us, King Ungratefulness," Ruby joined in. "You see, we have a dear comrade who needs a ship, supplies and traveling money to reach her destination. That should be sufficient since she was the main reason your sitting comfortably on that chair."

Rosalie was dumbstruck.

She saw them smile at her, her heart dropping in her stomach and realization dawning over her. They knew she was leaving. She felt Bepo put a paw on her shoulder and glanced back at him, a small reassuring smile on his lips.

"Guys…" They all stood there, giving her enough motivation from behind. They were there for her and couldn't care less about their own problems. Rosalie felt her own heart clench tightly and bit her bottom lip.

"If that is your request, then I will have a ship ready for you as soon as possible. I will make sure that you have enough supplies to help you on your journey," the King replied and watched as the trio fist pumped each other.

"Thanks, your Highness!"

"Well, then I guess we should probably start packing and getting Rosa-chan's stuff on that ship. You guys better not break anything!" Penguin warned the crew who grunted in reply. Bepo gave a few other orders before they prepared to leave, Rosalie still surprised.

"I… I don't know what to say…"

Ruby turned towards Rosalie and gave her a wide grin. She pulled something out from her clothing and Rosalie's eyes widened. She took the wrapped cloth in her hand and quickly unwrapped it, her sword revealed inside.

"You don't have to say anything. We already made the arrangements. Just promise to come back to us, Rosalie. We're depending on you to bring back that other stubborn male too," Ruby stated, Rosalie still searching for words.

"Let's go, Rosa-san. We have to make sure that you have everything on the ship they're providing," Bepo gestured for Rosalie to join them as they exited the large hall and then the palace. She silently let her feet walk behind them, her mind in a whirl of confusion.

What did she do to deserve such a crew? They cared so deeply for her and accepted her selfishness naturally. They didn't try to talk her out of her decision. They didn't try to stop her. Instead, they made sure that she was going to travel safely.

She stopped in her tracks, her eyes hiding beneath her red bangs and her bottom lip tightly bitten. She was never alone. They were always there, ready to pick her up. They were always there to motivate her and give her a small push.

They were always her comrades.

"Everyone…" Rosalie's voice quivered slightly as she spoke up and they stopped to look back at her. "I… Thank you for going with my selfish decision. I couldn't ask for better comrades," She told them as tears cascaded down the side of her face.

"Huh? Rosa-san, why are you crying? I'm sorry!" Bepo exclaimed while the others panicked a bit. Rosalie never cried. If she cried then it meant something was wrong. Very wrong. Rosalie laughed lightly and wiped away her tears.

 _Mother, I really have the greatest people who stand behind me. I promise that I'll do my best not to disappoint them and come back safely with Law. Whether I have to conquer islands or curses._

"I had something in my eyes, sorry." Rosalie wiped away her tears and give them a wide grin. "Let's go!" Rosalie pulled them closer to her in an embrace. Bepo blushed while the other two men exclaimed in shock and Ruby laughed.

 _I'll come back to them, I swear._

* * *

 ** _Read and Review!*_**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Hey, all my faithful readers! Here it is! The next Chapter!*_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters however, Rosalie is my OC._**

 ** _Here you go! Please enjoy it_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12**_

Navigators were lucky people.

They were naturally blessed with knowing how to travel the seas. They had enough knowledge about the sea, the weather and how to travel with ships. Those who aspire to become navigators had to research as much about the weather before they reached their goal.

One needed to know the sea you were traveling or it could mean your end, especially if you travelled the New World. It was a completely different sea than the others. It was unpredictable and untameable. A dangerous combination.

That's probably why she was sitting in this current predicament. Who would've thought that this would happen to her? In all her years… It was quite embarrassing as she thought about the situation and she wanted to drown herself.

She appreciated navigators more than ever. She vowed to never underestimate them ever again. She never knew what an important role it was, especially for Bepo. They seldom got caught in trouble when it came to traveling through weather.

However, things changed drastically since Rosalie started traveling on her own. Two long weeks passed as she continued on her own, using the vivre card Bepo gave her. Everything had been going smoothly until the weather acted up.

Rosalie could feel agitation push up in her chest and growled deeply from inside her throat. She didn't want to think about it. She grabbed the large beer mug in front of her and gulped it down, hoping to drown her thoughts in alcohol.

Her ship crashed.

She struck a nasty hail storm followed by a whirlpool and who knows what other storms she encountered on the monster sea. It resulted in her ship being destroyed along with most of her supplies. Luckily, she crashed near an island since she wouldn't be able to swim in those unpredictable waters.

What was she to do now? She lost her ship and most of her supplies. She still had enough money on her to keep her going for a while, if she worked sparingly, but that was it. She needed to find a way to get back onto the sea.

This time, though, she needed a plan. She had to come up with a strategy that would get her a new ship that would get her to Dressrosa in one piece. After all, she needed something to get both Law and her back to the crew.

She just didn't know what she was going to do. At this stage, she needed to drink. Fortunately for her the town had a perfect bar. It was rowdy, but not enough for her to run away for some peace of quiet. The best part was that she could enjoy her drink without anyone bothering her at the bar counter.

"You look like you've been through hell, Miss."

Never mind. Peace disturbed. Rosalie glanced up at the bartender as he came in front of her to give her mug a refill. He was largely built, his muscles bulking out from beneath his clothing, his head void of any hair but he had a fair amount of facial hair.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. Hurry with that refill," she told the male and he nodded. As soon as he handed her the mug, it was taken, chugged down and placed in front of her ready for another round. It wasn't nearly enough to even get her mind off her problems.

"What could possibly happen to a nice little lady like you on these parts? Pirates messing around?" The bartender asked once again and Rosalie snorted. Like that was the problem. She would be quick to sort any pirate out.

Luckily, her red hair was hidden beneath the cloak she wore and made sure to keep her identity a secret. She knew there were people coming after her and she would be in a bit of a pinch if she encountered them now in her current predicament.

"Something like that. I'm trying to find transport to travel South East from here. I have some business that I need to take care of," Rosalie told the male, watching as he frowned and gave her a disapproving look.

"Don't tell me you're like the rest of them…" Rosalie's brow raised, her blue eyes gleaming in confusion. She didn't quite understand what he was insinuating but whatever it was, he seemed to be very unsettled by the thought.

"I'm pretty sure that our ideas of business differ but please enlighten me." Rosalie was quite curious to know what went off in the male's mind. She didn't know these parts very well and a bit if information wouldn't do harm.

"There are a lot of people that pass through here and head South East but they never come back. They think just because someone has a high bounty that they can get the prize money. Geez, what a bunch of idiots," he told her and huffed.

"Sounds interesting. Who do they go after?" Rosalie briefly wondered if it was possible for these people to go after Law. Then again, she highly doubted it. It was true that she had to travel South East but she knew that she had to take a turn at one of the islands to get to Dressrosa.

The bartender looked around sceptically, as if he was watching if someone was listening to their conversation. Oh? So, it was someone dangerous? This was getting quite interesting. The bartender cleared his throat and leaned in.

"They call him Eustass 'Captain' Kidd," he softly murmured and Rosalie's blue eyes widened. "He's an infamous pirate with a bounty of 470 000 00 Beli. His base is located South East from here. But I'm guessing that you either don't know him or you're not interested."

"Yeah, I know him. He's a notorious pirate from South Blue and the only reason he has a high bounty is because he involves civilians when he fights," Rosalie informed the bartender, his surprise gaze showing her that he didn't expect her to know so much.

Truth was, she knew Eustass Kidd _very_ well.

"How come you know so much about him? Are you a rookie hunter?" The bartender asked, his suspicions making Rosalie chuckle. He wasn't completely wrong. She _had been_ a rookie hunter but that was in the past now.

"Nah, it's not worth it. I just make sure to keep myself as updated as possible with all the new rookies coming into the New World. You never know which one is going to start a big fight. After all, they have to start ruckus in one of the Emperor's territory," she said as she took another sip of her beer.

"I would count in Straw Hat Luffy but he's been missing for almost two years now. I think this South Blue rookie is the closest in starting trouble. He already has his own territory. He always passes through here to get supplies and wrecks the entire town during his stay." The bartender's tone was quick to change.

Rosalie's lips twitched downwards. That sounded like Eustass. She recalled her previous memories at the marines. They had too much trouble on their hands when it came to him. They had to try and save as much civilians and at the same time, they had to try and catch him.

Not an easy task.

A wave of nostalgia washed over her as she thought about her pirate hunting days. Eustass 'Captain' Kidd and Trafalgar Law were the two pirates that she was to be assigned to bring in. It was quite interesting how things worked out in the end. It would've been different if she went after Kidd.

"That sounds like trouble. Don't you have the marines to sort them out?" The bartender snorted at this statement. Rosalie's brows twitched in annoyance and she let out a huff of her own. Well, kill her for asking.

"Rookies these days are overwhelming the navy. They're useless. They can't even save most of the townsfolk. Despite the military being under new management, nothing really changed." His tone was a bit more sombre than before.

Rosalie understood why, though. They were the victims when the pirates attacked. They had to restore the damages that were made and they had to cope with the burden of the lost lives. No marine or pirate could ever comprehend the pain of being helpless more than the public.

Rosalie wanted to apologize but kept her mouth shut. What good would apologizing do? She was sure that most of these people didn't want sympathy, they wanted a solution to their problems. However, she didn't have either of those.

"Can I get another refill, please?" Rosalie asked after she finished her mug and the bartender smiled with a nod. The least she could do was support the male but she knew that she needed to brake a bit. She didn't want to waste all her money. She still needed to travel.

There was a sudden shout coming from outside of the bar and Rosalie glanced back. A female came rushing inside the bar, her once pretty red dress now covered in mud by her knees. Her brown hair fell messily down her back.

"They're here! The Kidd pirates are here!" She exclaimed, her voice laced with panic. Rosalie watched in astonishment as the people sitting inside the bar immediately stood up and exited without another word. Her presence as well as the bartender's were the only two things that stayed.

"If you don't want to get into trouble, Miss, I suggest you leave as soon as possible. They'll make up any reason to start a fight," the bartender warned Rosalie and she gave him a grin, making him give her a blank expression.

"Don't worry about me, good bartender! Just keep serving me. I may not be a pirate hunter but I'm not intimidated by some rookie either," she told him, but he gave her a doubtful look. He didn't know who this female was under the mask but he wasn't convinced.

No woman could ever resist Eustass Kidd's power.

Nevertheless, he filled her mug with beer and served her without another word. He would see soon enough if her words were true. There were a lot of noise outside as the people scattered and made themselves scarce, silence lingering not too long after.

She could feel it. Rosalie could feel a few strong presences appear in the town and stared down at the beer in the wooden mug she held. This was going to be entertaining. Rosalie shook her head at the thoughts that occupied her mind.

 _No, no causing trouble with a rookie group. You need to find a source to travel with, find Law and bring him back to the crew safe and sound._ Rosalie scolded herself, knowing very well that she ached to fight and do something interesting.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door of the bar was slammed open, her mood already turning sour. _What an ass…_ She mused irritatingly and decided to concentrate on her drink more than the males behind her.

"The best you have to drink and to eat! Make it fast! We're starving!" A gruff voice ordered and Rosalie managed to catch a glance at the group behind her, her blue eyes glaring unconsciously. She could feel her anger rise and her eye twitched.

The tallest male caught her attention first as she took in his dark brown headdress that he wore like a cloak, a wire shirt, black short and black fishnet…stockings? What the hell? The male next to him didn't look much better either.

He had long light blue, shaggy hair with black sunken eyes and visible bone ridges on his forehead. He had stitches scars all over his body as well as thorn tattoos. He wore a dark blue corset laced with red string, red pants and long brown boots.

 _Oh goodness… What kind of freaks does this guy have in his crew?_ Rosalie knew that Kidd had strange people on his pirate ship but she couldn't believe her own eyes. A face that she recognized and seemed to be part of the more normal member, was Killer.

He was also part of the Worst Generation and if she remembered correctly, he had a bounty of 200 000 000 beli. He was much muscular than she could remember, his wild blond hair and goatee the only thing of his facial features that she could take in since he wore a mask.

He wore a t-shirt with a Jolly Roger on, the scar on his left arm visible. He looked normal…most of him… However, the person who had her full attention was Eustass. Kid was a tall, muscular male with pale skin and bright red hair that rivalled her own.

His eyes had a reddish, orange hue that had as much fire as her blue orbs. He dressed more extravagant than she hoped to ever dress. His clothing consisted of black and yellow lizard print pants and motorcycle boots.

She noticed the dagger as well as flintlock gun that he kept on his waist which was the only weapons visible. He wore a pair of goggles on his forehead and a large fur coat over his bare muscular torso, the deep scars he had etched within his skin as well as the metal arm not going unnoticed.

The large group of pirates were quick to take over the entire bar as they took in their seats. Rosalie noted how strange it was how many of these pirates changed over the years. She knew that law was still much the same but most of the supernovas had already transformed into something feared.

She managed to catch the Captain's eye and quickly averted her eyes back to her drink. Damn her and her curiosity! To make things worse, he went and sat a chair away from her at the bar counter, no one daring to sit between them.

Fantastic.

This was not her day.

* * *

 ** _Read and Review!*_**


	14. Chapter 13

**_Hey, all my faithful readers! Here it is! Stay tuned for the latest chapters~!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters however, Rosalie is my OC._**

 ** _Here you go! Please enjoy it!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13**_

Usually, when Rosalie got into situations where she didn't quite know what to do, she would walk away or ignore and continue. Either way, she would try to avoid the pain of being in a tense situation especially when it involved someone dangerous.

The Kidd pirates enjoyed themselves in the bar, eating and drinking much more than it would be healthy. Rosalie calmly kept drinking on her own, her thoughts locked behind her blue eyes that never dared to glance next to her.

She could feel the gazes on her body and felt relief behind the hood she wore. She didn't want to know what would happen if they knew what her true identity was. According to her history, Kidd and Law were rivals who didn't see eye to eye at all.

They worked together in a way as they fought alongside on Archipelago with the Celestial Dragon incident that Straw Hat Luffy caused. More than that, she didn't know and briefly tried to remember how they escaped the Pacifista.

Rosalie shrugged, not being able to recall the report that was given in about the supernovas. She merely lifted her mug to swallow down more of the alcohol. She could feel her body was already warm from her previous three mugs but didn't mind the comforting sensation that washed over her.

As she put down her mug, the sound matched Kidd's wooden mug hitting the counter the sound silencing the bar briefly. She could feel his reddish orange eyes on her figure and dared to make eye contact with the male, his purple lips smirking at her in a challenging way.

"Hey, bartender! Another refill…for the both of us" Kidd ordered and Rosalie's brow twitched. What was this male up to? The muscular bartender was quick to comply and served them with refilled mugs, his worried glance not going unnoticed by Rosalie.

"Thank you for the drink" Rosalie told the male, his eyes narrowing onto her after hearing her husky feminine voice. Rosalie could feel everyone's eyes on her once again and wanted to shift due to the discomfort.

"Oh? Looks like we've got ourselves a young lady drinking in our company. There's only one type of woman who would come to a bar. You looking for a good time, Sweatheart?" Kidd asked, the tone of his voice pissing Rosalie off to a point where a vein throbbed out of her head.

Only one type of woman? This guy was messing with the wrong person. All she wanted was to keep drinking until she came up with a simple plan to get her out of her predicament. But no, this guy had to come and screw up her plan.

Rosalie huffed and decided against drinking the drink he gave her. It would only leave a terrible taste in her mouth. "No, I doubt that you'll be able to give me a good time anyway" She told him, a snappy tone in her voice.

Wrong choice of words.

Rosalie knew she angered the male and by the way his purple lips were sneering, brows furrowing and veins pulsating out of his skin, she knew he was livid. She bar was completely quiet, tension forming in the air.

"Do you know who you're talking to, bitch?" Kidd snarled at her and Rosalie gave him a bored look, not amused by his insult. She saw the bartender stood there, pale and not moving. Great, he wasn't going to be much of a help.

"Yeah, you're Eustass 'Captain' Kidd. A notorious rookie worth a lot of money as well as some of your crew mates. Good at killing, not something I'm looking for" Rosalie replied and Kidd gave her a smirk filled with malice.

"Then you should better watch your tongue before you end up dead. I would hate to kill another woman who could've been used as something more useful" Kidd warned in a low tone and Rosalie rolled her eyes at the male.

She let out a sigh as she stood up, pulled out a few beli and placed the money onto the bar counter. She didn't have time to listen to the male's ego which was practically swallowing her up. She was talking all tough because he wasn't intimidating her.

"Thank you for the drinks."

She turned to walk away from the group but was stopped when a gunshot suddenly went off. In front of Rosalie's boot was smoke coming from a small hole in the wooden floor. Kidd had his pistol pulled out while glaring at her, blue eyes glaring back at him.

"I didn't say you're allowed to leave"

"I don't believe I asked your permission" She quickly snapped back at him, watching as his temper rose. It matched his hair perfectly but she also had a short temperament. She wasn't going to back down, not when this male was looking down on her.

"You just don't know when to stop pissing off a guy, do you, bitch? I'm going to screw that hidden face of yours so good you won't be able to recognize yourself ever again" He threatened but Rosalie couldn't be more indifferent.

She knew that he wasn't going to back down and if she stirred him up more it would cause trouble not only for her but also for the townsfolk. She already knew that they feared the pirates and standing up to them would give them a reason to harm the people.

She had to take a step back even if it was against her pride. "Listen, I'm not looking for trouble. I apologize if I offended you. I have business I need to attend to and therefore am leaving" She stated and then went to walk away but another shot went off.

"Next time I won't miss" Kidd warned as another hole in the ground was the result of the gunshot. Now, Rosalie was agitated. What did this guy want? She already apologized but he wasn't budging at all. She turned back to him, noticing that his right-hand man was still enjoying his meal. He was unfazed.

"Alright, what do you want?" She refrained from calling him names and tried her best not to raise her voice. He was making it extremely difficult for her not to hit him or shove his gun where he would find it very uncomfortable.

"I want you to entertain me" His words made her grit her teeth angrily. "I bought you a drink and you've only given me attitude so far to show your gratitude. I want you to entertain me and my crew. Then maybe I'll think about letting you go" He sat back in satisfaction at her deadly expression.

"It's your choice. I can always involve the people of this town, after all they are used to violence." Rosalie clenched her fists by her side and she could feel anger course through her veins. This male… he was despicable.

"You bastard!" His grin widened, her anger snapping. She needed to stay quiet. She knew if she gave into her own anger, she was going to cause a ruckus. However, she couldn't care less at this stage. She was not going to let him step all over her.

"You like causing fear because it makes you feel powerful" Don't say anything more. Don't say anything stupid. "But your bounty is only big because you kill innocent people! After all, it wouldn't rise if it matched your power." Rosalie finished, Kidd giving her a look that made her curse mentally.

 _Well done, Rosalie. You pissed him off. So much for not wanting to cause trouble. Honestly, can't you push back your pride for once?_ Rosalie mentally scolded herself as she watched Kidd slam the bar counter, the wood splintering beneath his hands.

"That's it. Your dead" His words were her que to take off before he could catch her. She noticed that his first mate also finished, his hidden eyes on her. Rosalie was quick to run out of the bar, bullets barely missing her figure.

She was in trouble. There was no way she was going to take on an entire pirate crew and come out alive! She needed to get off this island and quickly as well, before the civilians were also put in danger by her bad choices.

"Come back here, you bitch! Don't think you can run from me!" Kidd burst out of the bar, livid, his eyes settling in Rosalie's figure and she scoffed. She took off towards the exit of the town and he followed her, close on her heels.

"Hey, Kidd, don't wreck too much of the town!" Killer called behind him but it was already too late. He let out an irritated sigh and shook his head. "That idiot. Heat, Wire, let's go get the supplies. It won't be long until the Navy arrives" He told his two companions and they nodded.

The crew moved into the opposite direction of the two runners and quickly went to work to get supplies. They knew the Captain would finish up with the female and return to the ship, wanting to leave the island already since he was pissed off.

Rosalie felt her hood want to fall down her back but held it tightly with her one hand. Her other hand was occupied with holding her weapons by her side, not wanting Kidd to steal them with his strange devil's fruit ability.

"There he is! Eustass 'Captain' Kidd!" Voice came from in front of Rosalie and her blue eyes widened. The Navy! They were actually here! "Ready your fire!" The men all pulled out their weapons and Rosalie smirked.

"Light Armament!" She exclaimed and jumped towards the sky. She spun in the air, her and Kidd's eyes making contact. She gave him a confident smirk as she jumped over the Navy soldiers, their guns going off towards the pirate.

She landed on one of the rooftops on one of the buildings and watched as Kidd held out his hand. He couldn't seem more irritated with the marines that appeared in his way. He wanted to kill that damn woman!

"Repel!" The bullets stopped in front of Kidd before they shot towards the marines. The men exclaimed as the bullets impaled them and most of them dropped to the ground. They weren't giving up but they were no match against his devil's fruit powers.

Rosalie's brows furrowed as the bartender's words rung in her thoughts. It was painfully obvious that it was no use in fighting against the pirates. She felt so…helpless… Rosalie's eyes widened when a bullet was sent through her hood, her eyes falling onto the marines.

"I am not your enemy!" Rosalie yelled at them but it was no use. Some of the men managed to get onto the roof, their weapons aimed at her figure. Rosalie held her hood, not wanting to reveal herself despite knowing that Law was a Warlord and she was their alley.

"Then prove it! Take off your hood and we'll reconsider."

Rosalie let out a sigh and bit her bottom lip. She had no choice. She put her hands on her hood before her blue eyes darkened. A wave of haki was released from her body and the marine soldiers all dropped to the ground.

Some of them managed to stay on their feet, but they were no match against her Conqueror's haki. Kidd's eyes were wide and he looked at the female in disbelief. She had Conqueror's haki? Who the hell was this woman?

"Hey, woman! Who the hell are you?!" Kidd yelled towards her and Rosalie turned towards him. Her attention was briefly disturbed and she didn't sense the marine soldier behind her. Her hood was pulled off and she was cut by his sword.

No way… Kidd's eyes were wide at the red hair that escaped the hood, a pair of bright blue eyes clenched tightly in pain. It was her. It was Trafalgar's most prized crew member. The one person he wanted to get his hands on the most.

Rosalie D. Bloodmoore. The Red Menace.

"Repel!" He shot out some of the marine's swords and they pierced the marine soldier that cut Rosalie. He fell into the alleyway behind them while Rosalie winced at the cut she received on her arm. It wasn't that deep but it seemed to be bleeding a lot.

"Damn, I let down my guard." Rosalie muttered under her breath before the tiles on the roof she stood cracked. She glanced up at Kidd who jumped onto the roof, a large grin plastered onto his face that made her grit her teeth.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. You're a long way from your precious Captain, Red Menace. Where's you little crew to back you up now?" Kidd asked her, a chuckle breaking loose from his throat and Rosalie scoffed.

"You're one to talk. I don't see your crew anywhere either" She pointed out and tore the material of her hood. She tied the material over her cut and pulled it tight to stop the bleeding. It should hold her until she could disinfect it.

"They're busy doing their own business. They should be killing enough marines by now and they're probably having more fun. You really are a pain stealing my kill." Kidd told the female in a disapproving tone and Rosalie glared at him.

"Oh, sorry for ruining your fun, sick bastard! If you hadn't chased me then you would've killed more than enough and I wouldn't have been injured! I guess we're even now. We're both at a loss" Rosalie said and let out a sigh.

"You're wrong about one thing. I'm not at a loss since you're here" Rosalie didn't like the look he was giving her. "You're coming with me, Red Menace" He stated and Rosalie gave him a blank look before she burst out laughing.

"Like hell I will! Sorry, Buddy, but I'm already part of a crew and I'm not going anywhere with another psychopath." There was no way she was going with this male. She would find another way to get to where she needed to.

"That wasn't a suggestion, Sweetheart. I'm telling you that you're coming with me. You don't have a choice in the matter. Now, we can do this the easy or the fun way" Kidd gave her a devilish smirk as he brought his hand up, the weapons beneath his feet vibrating.

"Go to hell"

Rosalie barely dodged the weapons that were sent her way and growled. She landed on another roof and her hand immediately rested on the hilt of her sword. She smirked as a thought crossed her mind and she pulled out her sword.

She threw her sword towards him and Kidd laughed. "Now you're just mocking me! You should know that no weapon can touch me!" He yelled, his eyes shining with confidence. He held out his hand, ready to activate his devil's fruit powers.

"I wouldn't be sure about that." She said and Kidd's eyes widened when he sensed the sea prism in the sword. He was barely able to dodge the attack, the sword cutting his cheek as a result. He looked back at Rosalie as she jumped over him, catching her sword at her quick speed.

"You sneaky little… You want to play dirty? Fine! Let's have it your way!" Kidd charged at her and Rosalie managed to avoid the weapons coming her way while holding her own strapped to her waist. She was much faster than he was and she was losing him.

Great! He was all talk after all!

A piercing scream reached her ears and she stopped dead in her tracks, dread washing over her. _No, please don't tell me…_ She turned to face Kidd who had a murderous smirk plastered on his facial features, people laying on the ground after being pierced by the navy swords.

"No… How could you?! They were innocent people! They had nothing to do with this!" Rosalie yelled angrily at the male but he merely laughed. Rosalie felt her anger boil within her veins and her hand reached instinctively towards her dagger.

"I told you that you're coming with me and I don't care how I get you on my ship. I'll kill each and every one of these worms with my bare hands. I don't care to have blood on my hands to get what I want" Kidd stated and watched in amusement as Rosalie growled dangerously at him.

"You're going to regret messing with me" Rosalie snarled at him and Kidd watched as her blue eyes darkened drastically. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up and licked his lips. She was quite the sight when she was angry.

"Speed Armament!" Rosalie appeared in front of the male, his eyes widening at her speed and was barely able to block her assault. He managed to block her dagger's blade with his metal arm but the force pushed him back.

Rosalie sheathed her dagger and pulled back her fist, her armament haki covering the skin. She punched him hard in his abdomen, sending him flying through a building. She breathed heavy and held her bleeding arm, cursing at the bleeding wound.

She was losing a lot of blood.

Rosalie's eyes snapped up and she jumped back as she dodged metal flying towards her. She activated her speed armament once again and concentrated on the flying objects. It was an irritating ability he had and it made things difficult to get closer to him.

She was grabbed behind and immediately went to strike the male, but he grabbed her elbow. He smirked at her and slammed his knee into her back making her gasp for air. He then grabbed her face and slammed it into the ground as he pushed her down.

"This is much better. A woman should be underneath me, screaming my name. Then again, I love breaking them piece by piece until there is nothing left" He whispered in her ear and Rosalie growled angrily at him.

"Get off!"

Kidd was pushed off by the force of her haki and his brows furrowed. She was starting to become a pest with her haki. He already noticed that she had a large amount of haki and she could control it to an unnatural extend.

Rosalie fell onto one knee and held her sore arm. She started to feel dizzy but never let the brightness in her eyes fade as she glared at the male. He gave her an agitated look and didn't make any move to attack her.

"I enjoyed playing with you but now you're just being stubborn. I don't want a dead Red Menace on my ship. How the hell am I going to break you then?" He asked and Rosalie snorted as she stood up, her kegs feeling much less stable than she hoped they would.

There was nothing she could do now. She was in a pretty hopeless situation where she either passed out before Kidd took her in or she went with the male. She had an idea that he wanted her to join him but she was not going to do that.

On the other hand, she could use him. Their base was South East from here and it was where she needed to go. If she travelled with them until she reached her destination things would turn out easier but then again, what would she get herself into?

 _Law…_

"Fine, I'll go with you" Rosalie agreed and Kidd blinked in surprise. "I'll travel with you until I reach my destination. Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not joining you. My Captain stays Law" Kidd growled at the name and then smirked.

"We'll see how long you'll be able to stay sane, Red Menace. When I'm done with you, you'll never even think about that weakling ever again." _You'll be mine and mine alone_. Kidd thought and Rosalie chuckled in amusement.

"I'd like to see you try"

* * *

 ** _Read and Review!*_**


	15. Chapter 14

**_Hey, all my faithful readers! Here it is! Stay tuned for the latest chapters~!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters however, Rosalie is my OC._**

 ** _Here you go! Please enjoy it!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14**_

The large ship of the Kidd's pirates was something familiar to Rosalie. It was something that was tossed on her desk regularly when she was still a marine. The flag represented the usual grinning skull with Kidd's hair and his goggles. Extra to the skull was the two knives in the background and flames.

The ship itself though, was a work of art. Strange, but still interesting. The ship had a heavy metal theme with a bizarre skull in front, two large spears crossing in front. The flooring was the ship wasn't the normal wooden floor but was purple patterned.

It had one main mast with two sails and a smaller mast at the back with one large sails. Skulls seemed to be one of the main decorations on the ship. Rosalie's thoughts wanted to trailed off for possible reasons, yet they were in another situation that currently occupied her mind.

"Let me get this straight… You wanted to kill this woman, who turned out to be the Red Menace, and then decided to bring her along. Also causing the Navy to come after us and made sure to wreck the town where we were supposed to get supplies" Killer concluded, his tone strained.

Killer stood in front of Kidd and Rosalie as he stared at them from behind his mask. He had his arms crossed over his broad chest, the rest of the crew standing behind them on the ship. To say they were speechless was an understatement.

"Yes, well done stating the obvious" Kidd said and Rosalie imagined veins pulsating out of Killer's face beneath the mask. Killer's grip on his arms tightened and he had a finger tapping on his bicep to show his agitation.

"That's not the point! If we didn't get the supplies we would've had trouble with food! Moreover, what do you think you're doing dragging her with us? She's not part of the crew!" Killer scolded the male and Rosalie sweat dropped. He acted more than the Captain than Kidd was doing.

"Chill already, Killer. You got everything we needed so there's no need to get your panty in a twist." Kidd replied, his purple lips turned down into a frown. "She's coming with us because I said so. I don't see the problem adding a crewmember to _my_ crew"

"Hey! I'm not joining your crew!" Rosalie interrupted their conversation and looked back at the masked male. "This idiot refused to leave me on the island. I have some business in the direction you're going. I promise not to cause any problems and leave as soon as I get there. I'll pay you if you want"

They stared at each other, everyone staring at the scene. Kidd glared at Rosalie at her insult and wanted to say something but Killer held out his hand towards Rosalie. What the hell was his first mate doing? Surely, he wasn't going to do what Kidd thought he was going to do.

"100 000 beli. Sleep, food and travel included" Killer told her and Rosalie paled slightly. That was quite a prize he was giving her. She had money on her but not as much as 100 000 beli. However, two could play the dealing game.

"50 000 beli. Sleep, food and travel included and I'll even cook for the entire crew as well as do chores where I'm needed" Rosalie lowered the prize and watched Killer's mask, her brows furrowing slightly.

"Hey, you two-!"

"75 000 beli. Sleep, food, travel included. We have a cook but you'll do the given chores. Final offer" Killer said and Rosalie bit the inside of her cheek. It couldn't be helped. This guy was good at striking deals.

"Deal" Rosalie put her hand in his and they shook it once, the agreement struck. Rosalie knew that she would have to go do a bit of pirate hunting if she wanted to buy her debt but at least she was on her way to South East. She was one step closer to Law.

"Hey, you two! Who the hell do you think you are striking deals on my ship?! I decide who comes along and who hits the road!" Kidd snapped at them and received blank looks from them. Rosalie rolled her eyes at the male's antics.

"Oh, shut up. It's called business, Goggles" He gave her a baffled look at the nickname. "We both get something out of this. Now, can I see where I'm staying? I have this wound that I need to take care off" Rosalie asked as she looked at Killer.

"I'll take you to your room and to our doctor. He'll be quick to patch that up for you. The rest of you, get ready to set sail!" Killer ordered and they all exclaimed in agreement before scurrying off to set out to sea once again.

"Hey! I give the orders here, Killer!" Kidd snapped at his first mate. Killer and Rosalie glanced back at him as he glared at him. "Get to your damn stations! We're setting sail now!" He ordered and Rosalie resisted the urge to laugh.

"Is he always like that?"

"Pretty much." Killer bluntly replied and Rosalie chuckled. She followed the male inside the ship ignoring the looks she received from the rest of the crew. It was painfully obvious that they didn't trust her at all and the feeling was mutual.

"You can take the stairs on your right to get to the bunker where most of the men sleep. The room at the end of the hall is Kidd's and mine is the second on the left-hand side. You'll be staying across my room." Killer gestured for Rosalie to enter her room and she opened the door.

Blue eyes scanned the room with interest and a smile came onto her lips. It was a medium sized room, wood lining out the roof, walls and floor. There was a bed in the left-hand corner, a wooden desk and there was a cupboard on the opposite side of the room.

 _It's nice and plain._ Rosalie pulled off her traveling bag from her back and put it down onto her bed. She travelled light with only the necessaries. Clothing, medical aid and money. She would buy food if she needed to as well as anything else.

"If you're done I'll go introduce you to the rest of the crew and take you to our doctor" Killer's voice brought her out of her thoughts and Rosalie grunted. She exited the room and followed the male deeper into the ship, looking around to satisfy her curiosity.

She felt a bit unsettled at the idea of going to their doctor but kept her thoughts to herself. The only doctor she went to was Law and it still made her feel uncomfortable. She didn't like doctors and that was never going to change.

"This is the dining room" Killer brought her out of her thoughts and Rosalie's eyes widened at the size of the place. It was huge! There were large tables that stood back to back in about four or five rows with wooden chairs.

"We come here to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner. This way is the kitchen" Killer told her and led her into the kitchen which was also much bigger than she expected. They had what seemed to be very expensive kitchen equipment and a large stove that made her fingers prickle.

 _They sure have it all, don't they?_

"Hey, Killer, you're back already? I heard the Captain was causing trouble again!" A gruff male voice spoke up and a large male came into view. His bald head matched his hairless face and he wore black chefs clothing, knives attached to his belt. "Oh, who's this?" He asked and Rosalie smiled.

"I'm Rosalie. I'll be traveling with you lot for a while. Nice to meet you" She introduced herself. The male blinked a few times before he looked at Killer and received a nod. He grunted and gave her a grin, revealing a few golden teeth between white ones.

"Well, nice to meet'cha! I'm the cook of this Jolly Roger. You can call me Poison, little lady. If you need something to eat, just come to me" Poison stated and Rosalie paled. They had a _cook_ named _Poison_. That sure was reassuring. Was everyone on this ship abnormal?

"Thanks, I would like to see what type of dishes you serve and hopefully get a few tips. I've been cooking for a while now but I'm running out of ideas. Men are so picky these days" Rosalie mused as she thought about Law's pickiness on what he wanted to eat.

Poison burst out laughing and gave Rosalie a hard slam on her back, her oxygen levels instantly falling. "Then you've come to the right place! Here you either eat what you're given or you starve!" Poison pointed out and Killer grunted.

"We're in the New World. Either you eat what you're given or you'll starve. Poison here can cook the best food though so we never complain. There's no luxury here of being picky" Killer said and Rosalie huffed.

 _Tell that to Law._

"Anyway, we're off. I still have to introduce her to the rest of the crew" Killer waved off the male and Rosalie joined him. She was short on his heels, not wanting to get lost on the large ship. Hopefully, that wouldn't happen to her.

"You guys have a strange crew" Rosalie thought aloud and received a look from Killer that made her regret her words instantly. "Not in a bad way! You have all kind of people on board and they look like they can have a great time together." Killer grunted in reply and Rosalie sighed.

He seemed to be the quiet type. Only saying what needed to be said. She was going to have to keep herself busy the next few weeks. After all, she didn't want to get too close with the crewmates of the Kidd Pirates. She was merely using their resources to get to Law.

"Heat! Wire!" Killer called the males as they arrived onto the deck and Rosalie glanced up at two familiar faces. "This is Heat and Wire, they'll tell you your chores." He gestured towards the two males and saw them stare down at her.

Was everyone taller than her?

"Heh? I didn't think the Red Menace would be this short" Wire put a hand on Rosalie's head and received a disapproving look from her. "Don't worry, we'll put you to good use on the ship. You won't have time to be bored" He gave her a smirk that immediately made her blue eyes darken.

He yelped when his arm was grabbed and in seconds, he lay on the ground with a dislocated shoulder. Rosalie dusted off her hands and gave him a glare, her blue eyes threatening. He swallowed thickly at the shivers she sent down his spine.

"Let's get something straight. I'm not going to help you get off. You either handle me with respect, or you'll lose your arm next time" Rosalie warned him and he nodded silently. Heat chuckled as he shook his head.

"You know what kind of bounty she has on her head and you still mess with her. You're stupid" Heat shook his head at the male. Killer could only let out a heavy sigh at the scene. The male should've known better.

"Shut up, Heat! Help me up already!"

"Well, now we have two people to take to the doctor. I would mind it if you don't take on the entire crew" Killer said and Rosalie shrugged. She crossed her arms over her chest and threw her hair back as it came into her eyes.

"It's not my fault the crew disrespects woman. You should blame your Captain. Besides, it'll keep me busy" Rosalie gave him a smirk and Killer let out a chuckle. She was an interesting person. Rosalie blinked in surprise but soon grinned. He did have a sense of humour.

"What are you doing standing around? I thought you took her to get her wound checked out!" Kidd's obnoxious voice reached Rosalie's ears and she gave him a bored expression. She noticed the bandage on his cheek and let out a snicker making him sneer at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. I just thought how tough you look with that little bandage on your cheek. Did your doctor kiss it better as well?" Rosalie teased the male and the reaction was immediate. His hand was quick to curl around her thin, slender neck, her oxygen cut off.

"You don't know when to stop pissing me off, do you?" Kidd watched as she looked back at him, her blue eyes challenging him. His grip tightened and he watched as her eyes darkened despite her hand wrapping around his wrist. If looks could kill, he knew he would be laying in a pile of his own blood.

He let out a chuckle and released her from his hold making Rosalie cough. She gave him a glare as she rubbed her sore throat and wondered what made his flip switch. Kidd could only grin at her, his interest in the female growing more and more.

"I'm going to have fun with breaking you piece by piece. I can't wait until I see you snap." Kidd told her and Rosalie gave him a confused look. "Killer, take her to get that wound checked. I'll be in my office" He gave Rosalie a wink and he walked off without another word.

"You know, if you keep pissing him off like that you'll end up dead before you reach our destination" Killer told her and Rosalie sighed. She knew that. He wasn't someone she should mess with but she couldn't help it! He just managed to ruffle her feathers.

"Whatever. Let's just go" She silently murmured and Killer grunted. She followed him, leaving a perplexed Heat and Wire behind. They glanced at each other, then followed the two towards the infirmary.

Killer knocked on the infirmary's door, Rosalie not saying much as her thoughts roamed wildly in her mind. The door opened to reveal a dark-haired male, silver piercings the first thing Rosalie noted followed by his half naked body, also pierced.

"Yo, Killer and…" The male blinked a few times at the red-haired female next to him and put his hands on his hips. "Lookie here! Never thought I'd have the little Red Menace at my infirmary! Come on in!" He gestured for them to enter and saw Wire holding his shoulder.

"Idiot got his ass handed to him" Heat explained and the male nodded, understanding the situation instantly. Wire gave Heat a punch but let out a scream of pain when Heat squeezed his dislocated shoulder.

"You two wait outside. Imma help the other two first" The infirmary door closed and the pierced male smirked. "Alright! First thin' is first! I'm the ship's doc', you can call me Virus. Nice to meet'ya, Red Menace" Virus introduced himself and Rosalie paled.

"N-Nice to meet you. You can call me Rosalie" She tried to ignore the fact that their _doctor_ was nicknamed _Virus_. Something that killed people. What was wrong with them? Moreover, who thinks out these insane names?

"Imma call you Rose" Virus stated and Rosalie could only let her shoulder droop with a nod. It was no use in fighting against it. "Cool! So, Rose, would ya mind taking off that bloodied thing?" Rosalie unstrapped the bloodied piece of cloth and Virus tossed it in a trashcan.

He whistled and Rosalie swallowed tickly. "That's a lot of blood! How come you're still conscious?" He asked as he looked at the bloodied cut. He was quick to pull out a bottle of alcohol and a clean cloth, his hands hidden beneath a pair of medical gloves.

"I guess I'm stubborn?" Her answer sounded uncertain and the truth was she didn't know how she was still awake. She still felt lightheaded but it was better since the bleeding stopped and she didn't engage in fighting.

She winced at the burning sensation the alcohol caused and bit her bottom lip. _Don't look. Don't look. Don't you dare look!_ She told herself and rather took in her surroundings. She noticed the medical cupboards in front of her filled with medication as well as medical supplies.

She saw a large desk on her left-hand side, a bookshelf filled with thick leather covered books next to it. The smell was exactly the same as Law's infirmary. The scent of disinfectant something that she strangely missed from the Captain.

"All clean. Imma wrap it up for you. There's no need for stitches but make sure to keep it clean. Imma give you a check up in two days." Virus brought her out of her thoughts and she silently nodded in reply. He grinned and stood up.

"Great!" He opened the door, Heat and Wire standing outside waiting. "Come in so I can get that shoulder in place. Ya could've just asked Killer to snap it back into place, little pissy" Virus told the male and he growled.

"You're here for a reason!"

"Whatever. You shouldn't make extra work for me, Virus. Anyway, let's go. I still have to show you a few things of the ship" Killer looked back at Rosalie finding that she was deep in thought. He noticed the far off look she had and snapped his fingers, drawing her attention.

"S-Sorry! Let's go!" She quickly answered and he grunted. She left with the male, the door closing behind her followed by a loud scream. She flinched and shivered involuntarily. She still hated doctors. She unconsciously clasped her hand around her hidden necklace.

 _Law… I'm on my way._

* * *

 ** _Read and Review!*_**


	16. Chapter 15

**_Hey, all my faithful readers! Here it is! Stay tuned for the latest chapters~!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters however, Rosalie is my OC._**

 ** _Here you go! Please enjoy it!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15**_

Sleeping on a normal ship was much different than a submarine. Despite traveling on the water and not inside it there were a few other differences. The temperature was much lower and the red lights inside the submarine was nowhere to be seen.

It was a bit more open in a way and one wasn't trapped beneath the waters, hoping there wouldn't come any damage to the ship. However, whether it be a normal pirate ship or the yellow submarine that many knew, Rosalie couldn't sleep.

Blue eyes stared up at the wooden ceiling above and a sigh escaped a pair of plush lips. Who would've thought that insomnia was such an irritating illness? She managed to squeeze in a few hours of sleep until she woke up once again, unable to return to unconsciousness.

She understood half of the reason she couldn't get some shuteye. It was mostly because she was on a strange ship with _very_ strange and dangerous people who she didn't trust in the slightest. Her paranoia always had a way of making her sleep with one eye open.

The other reason…was a pain to think about. Rosalie ran a hand through her red strands as she stood up. She glanced at her side, her mother's dagger catching her eye and shook her head. She was just being paranoid again.

Knowing staying in her room wasn't going to do her any good, she quickly changed and strapped her weapons on her belt. She made sure to keep the leather journal on her person before she exited the room.

Rosalie silently slipped out, not wanting to wake anyone that could still be sleeping up. She eyed Killer's door, expecting it to open and found nothing happened. Shrugging, she walked off and exited onto the deck of the ship which was completely empty.

 _Are they still sleeping?_ It made sense, though. Dawn was halfway breaking through white puffy clouds, the horizon shining with new colours of red, orange and yellow that painted the blue sky. It was breath-taking and not something one would see when living on a submarine.

Rosalie hummed in deep thought as she stared out towards the ocean, her arms crossed and using the railing for support. She may have been on one rowdy pirate ship but currently it was silent and calm, something she appreciated.

She reached within one of her pockets inside her pants and pulled out a small white paper. The paper moved in the direction the sailed and she smiled softly. It was the Vivre card that Bepo gave her and she felt relieved that she was still traveling in the right direction.

"Now that's something you don't see every day" A voice spoke up behind her and Rosalie was quick to clench her fist to hide the paper. She glanced back to see Poison standing on the deck, a cigar in his mouth.

"Morning."

"Morning! You're up very early. You know the tradition is that you sleep dead until you're either woken up or the ship's under attack" Poison said as he came in next to Rosalie, her one hand pocketing as she put away the Vivre card.

"I guess I'm not used to that way. I'm usually up early being the cook and all. I guess that's why you're up as well" Rosalie stated and Poison chuckled. He lit his cigar and inhaled deeply before exhaling a large smoke cloud.

"Probably. Then again, I'm awake when the sky's awake. Don't be too surprised that some of the men are already up and running. Captain is usually one of them. Busy with stuff in his office…" Poison informed Rosalie.

"You said you were the cook, right? Want to help me prepare breakfast for the men?" Poison watched as her face lit up at the suggestion. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Come on. I'll show you the ropes!" He gestured for her to follow and Rosalie was hot on his heels.

Finally! She was going to do something to get her mind off everything. It would keep her busy for a while and she missed cooking large meals for the crew. However, this time it was going to be different men with different fetishes.

"I still need to get used to this kitchen…" Rosalie thought aloud, earning a snicker from the male. "What do you usually cook for the men early in the morning? Any specific requests?" She watched as Poison pulled out a large lump of red.

"Meat" Rosalie sweat dropped. "We eat mostly meat, not much side dishes since it's a waste" Poison said and Rosalie shook her head. They were worse than her crew. She cracked her knuckles, blue eyes gleaming.

"Alright. Let's make a deal" Poison's eyebrow rose in interest. "You prepare the meat and I'll prepare the side dish. You can take in as many meat portions as your want but you still need other food types to stay healthy. If they refuse to eat my side dish, then I won't bother again" Rosalie stated.

Poison gave her a wide grin and held out his hand that Rosalie gladly took in her own. "That's a deal! You better start sparking! It won't be long before they start streaming in" Poison told her and Rosalie chuckled.

"Not a problem"

Rosalie quickly went to work by analysing what type of vegetables she could work with. She was surprised to see the wide variety they had and shook her head in disapproval. They had it all and yet they didn't cook anything.

"Don't you think it's a waste of produce if you don't use all these veggies?" Rosalie asked as she pulled out a few and immediately started by rinsing and chopping them up. Poison slammed the large knife down and cut through the meat, his eyes briefly glancing at her.

"In a way I guess. They just never eat the side dishes I make. They say it's terrible and the meat seems like the only thing I can make" He pointed out and Rosalie paled slightly. How did they survive this far on only meat?

"Well, I'll be sure to help you with that. It's very simple to put a few things together and then steam it up. Instead of making meat with side dishes you can also combine the two. For example, we can make a nice breakfast stew" Rosalie explained and Poison stopped his actions before turning towards her.

"You really seem to know a lot more than I originally thought. However, won't it take a lot more effort that way?" Poison asked and watched as the redhead briefly rubbed her chin in thought before shaking her head.

"Nah, about the same amount. Now that we decided to make some breakfast stew I want you to chop the meat into small cubes. After that you can barbeque them with these spices. I'll start by preparing the rest of the stew" Rosalie instructed and the male nodded.

She softly hummed as she chopped up the vegetables and steamed then before moving on to the sauce of the stew. She could feel Poison's eyes on her as he mentally took notes of what she was doing. He usually didn't put much effort into the crew's food.

Mostly because they wanted meat and it didn't take much effort to cook what they wanted. He knew a lot of recipes from his previous cooking lives but never put any of them to use since the food didn't turn out edible.

"So, why do they call you Poison?" Rosalie started a new conversation as she worked. Poison snapped out of his thoughts as he finished chopping the meat and threw it into the pan, a sizzling sound echoing through the kitchen.

"Oh, that's an interesting story, actually. You see, I used to cook for the marines, growing up with them and all. One day someone poisoned the food onboard and everyone was infected, except me. Turns out that I'm immune to most types of poisons" He explained and Rosalie's eyes widened.

"They accused me of poisoning the crew, which I obviously didn't do, and I ran for it. I ended up on a few more marine ships that I personally poisoned since they wanted my head. Captain found me, took me in and nicknamed me Poison" He finished.

"That's…quite the story." Rosalie felt her nerves twitch slightly. He was obviously a dangerous pirate since he was immune to poison and despite knowing her own immunity she couldn't help but wonder if he was going to poison her. After all, she wasn't their ally.

"I won't poison you, don't worry" Poison stated as if hearing her thoughts. "You're Captain's property and I don't want to end up in the ocean like most people who mess with his stuff. Besides, you're helping me out with cooking!" Rosalie glared at the male, her blue eyes darkening.

"I am _not_ Kidd's property." Her tone was dangerous and alarming. Poison held his hands up in defence, not wanting to get on the wrong side of the kitchen knife she was holding. She didn't have a high bounty for nothing

"If you say so. Just be careful not to get him too pissed off, okay? Last time we couldn't even get supplies because he wrecked an entire island. Also, he likes to kill people who anger him" Poison elaborated and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'm painfully aware of that." She said through gritted teeth. She recalled the scene where he killed the innocent civilians that came in his way. He was ruthless, aggressive and one sick bastard. Everything that she wanted to stay away from.

Yet, she couldn't understand how she was always drawn to trouble. It was the same when she met Law. She got herself in a predicament that she couldn't escape and it was almost the same this time. She kept involving herself with dangerous people. The strange thing was, she didn't reject it.

She loved the thrill.

Soon, a lovely aroma filled the kitchen and snuck out from the kitchen doors. Poison finished with the meat and Rosalie was quick to throw everything together, finishing the sauce as well. The male pulled out a book, immediately starting to write down while Rosalie made sure nothing burnt.

She eyed him from the corner of her eyes and was surprised that he made notes of what she did. A small smile came onto her plush lips and she returned her attention back towards the food. Aside from Bepo, Poison was a good cooking partner and extremely handy.

"That should do it. Do you want a taste before we call the men to eat?" Rosalie asked the male and he nodded, an excited gleam passing through his dark eyes. He was quick to grab a spoon and tasted the breakfast stew they had made.

"It's…delicious!" He exclaimed and Rosalie smiled widely. "You're really something, aren't you? I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they eat this!" Poison chuckled as he walked out of the kitchen leaving Rosalie with a satisfied feeling and a small blush on her cheeks.

She jumped slightly when his head popped up at the kitchen door. "They're all arriving. We can start plating up" He said and Rosalie nodded. They started to pull out the cutlery and plates as well as cups for the men to drink.

"How fast can you wait on tables?"

Poison watched as Rosalie's smirk widened and her blue eyes gleamed with mischief. "I believe much faster than anyone on this ship" Poison was taken back by her confidence and let out a chuckle. She was something else.

"Alright, then I expect most of them served before the food gets cold?" He asked and Rosalie nodded. They started to plate up and Rosalie was quick to put the plates on trays. She glanced back at the male, his brows raising.

"Speed Armament" Those words were left cold in the kitchen as her figure vanished out the door. Poison gaped and heard exclaims from the crew. He peeked out the door only to see a red blur serving the men before returning to the kitchen for the rest of the plates, then serving again.

 _Red Menace? More like Red Blur…_ Poison thought and chuckled in amusement. He couldn't wait until the Captain saw this. The male was one of those who would arrive late along with Killer but it differed this morning when he noticed the two walking into the dining room.

"What the hell is with all the commotion so early in the morning!" Kidd yelled at the men, agitated by the ruckus. A red blur passed him and he blinked in surprise before a familiar figure stopped in front of him, blue eyes shining brightly.

"Morning. Here's your breakfast and yours, Killer" Kidd stared down at the plate not believing what was being served and took it in his confusion. Killer did the same, not sure what exactly was going on. He sighed and went to sit down, Kidd soon joining him.

"Hey, Poison! Explain!" Kidd told the male who stepped out of the kitchen, Rosalie following. They each held their own plate and went to sit down across the redhead as well as his companion. Kidd's brows twitched at Rosalie's mocking smile.

"Breakfast is served! You scoundrels can dig in!" Poison exclaimed, the men looking at their food sceptically. Kidd was about to tell him he wanted an explanation but decided against it. He merely eyed the food before daring to taste it.

"Holy-It's delicious!"

The entire crew exclaimed in shock, Poison and Rosalie grinning at each other. They fist pumped then looked back at Kidd. He stared at the food he had just tasted, his spoon empty and his eyes not giving away his thought.

"Poison, explain why we're eating what we're eating. Also, why you're suddenly chummy with Menace here" Kidd ordered the male while his first mate practically polished his plate along with the rest of his crew.

"Oh, she offered to help me with cooking and I agreed. It turns out she's handy and came up with this idea. Turns out there's a lot more than just meat I can serve you with her by my side" Poison elaborated, Kidd looking at Rosalie who smiled at the crew's praises.

"Hey, Sweetheart! Where did you learn to cook like this?" Kidd called and Rosalie's smile almost fell instantly at the nickname. First it was 'Menace' and now 'Sweetheart'. In all honesty, she hated the latter and would prefer the first one.

"It's _Rosalie_ " She started, Kidd's smirk widening at her snappy tone. "My mother taught me everything that I needed to know in a kitchen. I've been cooking since I can remember" Poison laughed and gave her a playful slap on her back, hitting half of her breath away.

"Then I guess it's settled. You'll be my cooking partner!" Heat and Wire made noises of complaint resulting in Poison rolling his eyes. "What? You probably wanted her to clean the deck, do washing and organize the bunker. Too bad. I already called dibs" He grinned in victory.

"That's not fair! Killer already gave her to us! You can't just go snatching her away!" Wire complained while Heat shrugged. Too bad so sad. At least it was one less thing he had to concern himself with. Wire looked at Killer for any sign of argument.

"If she can help Poison, then leave her be. She'll just have to do her day's of work inside the kitchen." Killer then looked at Rosalie. "I enjoyed the meal" It wasn't a 'thank you' but it was enough to make Rosalie smile.

"It's a pleasure, Killer"

The male grunted and returned to the last of his meal inside his plate. Rosalie felt a warm feeling fill her chest as she continued to eat. They weren't that bad after all. They did appreciate some effort. Or some of them did.

"Is there anything else that you can do that you'd care to inform us?" Kidd asked, his plate already empty despite no word of gratitude leaving his mouth. She was pissing him off. She could fight, cook and use Conqueror's haki but she didn't belong to him…yet.

How come he always had to get the left overs? He was satisfied with his crew in all honesty but as soon as another infamous character popped up, they were snatched away by another rookie. He was tired of always drawing the short straws.

"Oh, I can do a lot!" Rosalie then winked at him, her smirk growing. "But… I'm not telling~! You'll either have to find out yourself or not find out at all. Otherwise, what's the fun in the hunt?" Rosalie asked and Kidd chuckled.

"Then consider yourself hunted"

* * *

 ** _Read and Review!*_**


	17. Chapter 16

**_Hey, all my faithful readers! Here it is! Stay tuned for the latest chapters~!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters however, Rosalie is my OC._**

 ** _Here you go! Please enjoy it!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16**_

"Furl the sails!"

The crew of the Kidd pirates ran around as orders were barked by Kidd. Wire and Heat was quick to help the men with the sails while the others tried not to be hit by the acid rain that rain down on them. The substance burnt everything it hit, including the wooden deck.

"Get us out of here! The rest of you, make sure that we sustain as little damage was possible!" Kidd ordered and the men exclaimed in reply. Kidd gritted his teeth as he activated his Devil's fruit powers and shot metal weapons towards the acid before it could hit the ship.

He glanced around, a figure missing in his vision and growled. He threw more metal towards the acid, the metal melting on touch. The men hit the damaged weaponry in the ocean. If they didn't get out of here soon the ship was going to sustain a lot of damage.

Rosalie came running out from under the deck, her eyes widening in disbelief at the rain. What else was going to happen? They didn't have this much drama when they travelled by submarine but she didn't have time to complain now.

She brought her hands together and compressed the air. "Shockwave!" She released the tension, the acid pushed back towards the ocean. She nodded in satisfaction and then made eye contact with a pair of reddish orange eyes.

"It took you long enough! Where you too busy enjoying your tea break?!" Kidd snapped at her and Rosalie's brows twitched. She shot out another wave of haki as Kidd got rid of the rest of the acid rain that she missed.

"As I recall, I'm free to do what I want! Besides, it's not like the ship was burning down!" Rosalie barely finished her statement before lightning glowered down form the heavens. The lightning caused the acid rain to lit aflame and hit the ship, causing the wood to burn.

"You just had to say that" Killer said as he came in next to Kidd, Rosalie's words dying down in her throat. She did not expect that happening. True, the New World's weather was described as your nightmare but she didn't expect it to be so literal.

"Whatever, just help putting out the fire! You too, Sweetheart!" Kidd ordered and Rosalie let her shoulders slump, nodding reluctantly. They were quick to grab buckets of water to put out the fire that was of no use anymore as normal rain started to pour down, the acid vanishing.

The last of the fire was put out and the men all let out relieved sighs. Rosalie sat down, tired from using her haki and running around. A normal ship was high maintenance, more than she was used to when she travelled in the Grand Line.

"Killer, damage report"

"We seem to have avoided most of the damage. The damages to the ship's build is minimum but we'll probably need to get supplies to fix the holes. The sails however… We were a bit too late with furling them and we'll have to either fix or replace them." Killer informed Kidd.

Kidd rubbed his temple as a headache started to form. "Boss, we have good news" Heat spoke up and Kidd glanced at his stitched crewmate. "We're about to dock at an island. We can get what we need there"

"Alright, we're dock there. Hopefully they'll have enough to repair the ship. We're making this stay minimum before we head out again. Does anyone know what this island's called?" Kidd asked, waiting impatiently for an island.

"Peninsula" Everyone's eyes settled onto Rosalie's figure. "The island's name is Peninsula. If I remember correctly they have an entire dock that specialises in ship repairs. They're a bit expensive though but you can buy parts there as well" Rosalie said and Kidd raised an eyebrow.

"How the hell do you know this much, Sweetheart?" Kidd enjoyed mocking her with the nickname because he loved the way he riled her up. He immediately saw her sneer at him, her blue eyes darkening as a result.

"I know it since I've been here before, _Goggles_ "

Wire tried to resist a laugh but it failed resulting in a painful punch from Kidd. Heat shook his head at his crewmate as he held his stomach in pain. Killer chuckled at the scene, finding it amusing that the two redheads riled each other up.

"If you two are done wanting to kill each other with mere looks, we're arriving." Killer brought their attention back to him. "I'll prefer it if you would show us the way towards the repairing dock" Killer gestured towards Rosalie and she nodded.

"I'll go scavenger hunting." Kidd simple statement merely made the crew nod before they prepared to dock at the island. Rosalie was completely baffled by the statement and expected someone to explain what he meant but no one did.

She moved onto the front of the ship as she looked at the island that approached. She scanned the dry, brown island and her blue eyes furrowed. They travelled through this area a long time ago. She hoped that her memory didn't fail her now.

"The repair dock should be at nine o'clock from here. If we travel that way then we should be able to see it." Rosalie told Killer and he nodded. He called out towards the navigator and the ship was turned towards that direction.

"Hey, Rose!" A familiar voice reached her ears and she glanced back to see Virus walking towards her. Rose. It had a nice ring to it and it reminded her of the nickname her mother gave her. It wasn't too bad having him call her that.

"Hey, Virus. Are you joining us on the island? We're going to get the ship repaired while Kidd's going scavenger hunting. Whatever that means. There's nothing interesting on this island" Rosalie murmured the last part and Virus laughed.

"Nah, I usually stay on the ship. I'll just keep an eye on the assholes who're gonna fix up our Jolly Roger." Virus replied and put a hand on Rosalie's shoulder. "Also, Boss's 'scavenger hunting' means he's looking for a good whore" Rosalie's face flushed a deep red, making Virus burst out laughing.

"You're too innocent, Rose!"

"I am not!" He gave her a look to show that he didn't believe her. "I know enough about you to know you're one despicable crew! Besides, all pirates like to do woman. It's in their genes" She averted her eyes away from the male as a chuckle escaped his lips.

"True. Imma be careful if I was you. The higher the bounty, the bigger the turn on!" Virus left with those words, Rosalie's face a deep red and contorted into a horror expression. She suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious.

"Hey, Sweetheart! I hope you're steering us in the right direction. I'm not in the mood to get into any traps right now. Don't think about running off either. I'll come and drag your ass back onto this ship… Are you even listening? Oi!" Kidd snapped his fingers and Rosalie seemed to snap out of her haze.

She looked at him, her face turning red once again and her blue eyes widening. "Leave me alone, scumbag!" Her tone was less threatening than her words and she stormed off without another word, leaving Kidd in complete perplexity.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Finding that a headache appeared when he thought about it, he groaned. He needed to get off this ship to get his mind cleared and a good time was all he needed, even if he got more than one woman underneath him.

He had a lot of built up frustration.

* * *

 ** _At the repair dock…_**

"That damn Virus! Who told him to go say things like that?!" Rosalie grumbled aloud as she walked off the ship, the calling of her name going on deaf ears. She had enough to think about and she managed to get them to the dock without any problems.

For some reason she found that the heat in her face didn't want to vanish and she couldn't help but act subconscious. What if she had a large bounty? It didn't make sense why they would want to go after her for…well… _that!_

She already hid her identity with a sunhat and dark glasses, her hair up in a ponytail. She doubted that anyone would recognize her like this. The thought of someone recognizing her only making the doctor's words ring through her head.

"Stupid, pierced bastard!" Rosalie yelped when she hit something hard and stumbled back, landing onto the ground. Her sunglasses fell off, her blue eyes exposed and her lips showing her discomfort. What did she just hit?

"I'm so sorry! I didn't look where I was going! Are you alright?" Rosalie glanced up at a blonde male, his green eyes shining with worry. He wore a white buttoned shirt, three-quarter pants and sandals. Quite the safari looking male.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. I didn't look where I was going either" Rosalie said and took the male's outstretched hand as he helped her up. She dusted herself off and gave him a reassuring smile making him sigh in relief.

"I'm glad. Once again, so sorry." He apologized again before he held out his hand, a smile growing onto his lips. "I'm Eldon. I'm one of the shipwrights that work here at the Repair Dock and you are…" He hinted and Rosalie took his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Eldon. I'm-""Oi, Sweetheart! Where do you think you're running off to?" A voice called behind her and a vein throbbed out of Rosalie's temple. Kidd walked with Killer behind him and stopped next to her, eyeing Eldon with narrowed eyes.

"Who the hell is he?"

"His name's Eldon, he's a shipwright here" Rosalie introduced before growing at the male. "How many times to I have to tell you not to call me that! As long as you're calling me that, I'm calling you Goggles." Instead of him frowning, he gave her a smirk filled with mischief.

"Well, then our pet names are set, _Sweetheart._ Besides, people need to know what's mine" Kidd said the last part in a warning as he looked over Eldon. "Killer, make sure to finish with business. Call me when you need me. You know where to find me"

Kidd walked away, Eldon swallowing thickly at the male's intimidating aura. He heard Rosalie mumble something and looked back at her, sweat dropping at her shaking physique. She was obviously furious with the redhead male.

"I HOPE IT GETS CHOPPED OFF, PIRATE SCUM!" Rosalie yelled angrily at Kidd, everyone looking at her in result. Kidd laughed loudly as he walked off and Rosalie felt her cheeks heat up again. This guy…was going to be the end of her.

"You said your name was Eldon, right?" Rosalie asked again, calming herself and the male nodded. "You can call me Rose. That scum walking over there is Kidd and this is Killer. If you wouldn't mind to check on their ship. It took a bit damage in an acid rain storm"

"Sure, I don't mind. I'll check the damage and then get my team. I'll give you a quote on what it should cost with both the repairs or just buying the parts" Eldon said and they nodded. Killer gestured for Eldon to follow him and Rosalie watched as they walked off.

She sighed and picked up her sunglasses, wiping them off and placing them on her eyes once again. She looked at the direction Kidd walked off and shook her head. There was no way she was going to let him steal her peace.

He thought that she was becoming part of them but he was going to have a rude awakening. She was a Heart Pirate and that wasn't going to change. He needed to get it through his thick skull that she was merely traveling with them. A decision she was already regretting.

"Yo, Rosalie. You're back already? I thought you ran off already by the speed you left this ship" Wire spoke up as Rosalie walked onto the deck. He stood next to Heat, something that he always did. They always seemed to be next to each other when she saw them.

"Oh, shut up, Wire. I came back to hear how much the repairs will cost. Besides, it's not like I have something better to do" Rosalie replied and Wire held his hands up in defence at her snappy tone. He knew that the Captain must've angered her in some way.

"Then you should probably find something to do" Killer's voice intercepted their conversation. "There's a lot more damage than we thought there would be. Repairing the ship will take a lot longer than we expected it to be" Eldon nodded as he came in next to Killer.

"I'll give you a special price since we're a bit tight on business now but it'll take a while especially since the sails are basically tattered. I'll put in new ones that are much more resistant to natural disasters in the New World, no extra costs" Eldon offered and Killer grunted, then looked at Rosalie.

"You three can go into town and get a few things on this list" Killer handed the list to Heat. "You can go around exploring too if you want but if there's trouble you tail back here _with_ Kidd" Killer told them and received a disapproving look from both Wire and Rosalie.

"Why should I go with him?"  
"Why should I go with her?"

They glared at each other before Rosalie looked back at the masked man. "The last time I checked, I wasn't part of your crew. Merely traveling, remember?" Rosalie reminded the male. She didn't know what type of answer to expect from him though since his face was hidden beneath the mask.

"Yes, but you know this island and we don't. It will go much faster with you leading" Rosalie found that she couldn't argue with his logic and let her head drop. There was no use in fighting against these men's logic.

" _Fine!"_

* * *

 ** _Read and Review!*_**


	18. Chapter 17

**_Hey, all my faithful readers! Here it is! Stay tuned for the latest chapters~!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters however, Rosalie is my OC._**

 ** _Here you go! Please enjoy it!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17**_

"That's the last item on the list. We should head back to the ship now" Heat said as he paid for the last item they bought before stuffing it into a leather bag that Wire slung over his shoulder. Rosalie nodded and they exited the store.

"Aw, already? Aren't we going to have some fun first?" Wire asked and received disapproving looks from both Rosalie and Heat, his statement defeated before he could even argue. His head dropped and he reluctantly followed.

"As much as I also want to have some fun and relax, we can't afford you guys being spotted. You have bounties and the marines are actually after you. I, however, am free of being hunted for now" Rosalie said, holding her head high, a smirk plastered on her lips.

"Yeah, yeah, only cowards and ass suckers belong to the government" Wire lay on the ground in a flash, already regretting his words. Heat let out a chuckle and helped the male up while Rosalie walked on her own.

"You should really stop saying things to piss her off. She'll break your arm one day or even worse" Heat warned and Wire groaned as he snapped his shoulder back into place. He didn't want to go through the pain of Virus doing it again.

"Whatever. She's much too cocky for her own good! It won't be long until the government kicks 'em in the ass." Wire said but Heat shrugged, not caring much. They managed to catch up with Rosalie, finding that she was standing still in the middle of the road.

They were about to ask her what she was doing. Their words died down in their throats when they saw a marine soldier beat up a civilian. They looked at the scene with a blank expression despite the cruelty of the act.

"Didn't I tell you to pay us? We don't protect you folk just for free! You should be kissing my boots in gratitude!" The marine captain kicked the male. Rosalie could feel her anger flaring, the justice symbol on the male's back fuelling the flames.

The other civilians were quick to scatter on the scene, not going to help the male at all. They were filled with fear and selfishness. They didn't want to get into trouble. As soon as she saw the male spit up blood, she snapped.

The marine was tapped on his shoulder, a growl escaping his throat as he looked back right into an armament fist. He cried out as he was sent flying into the wall of one of the nearly buildings. The people yelled in distress and looked at the crashing zone.

The male who was kicked glanced up at Rosalie, her face hidden beneath the shadow of her hat but her heavy breathing was visible. He looked at her arm, the armament fading but the veins visible pulsing out from under her skin.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rosalie asked, her voice barely audible. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HITTING AN INNOCENT MAN?!" Her voice made the male come back to consciousness, coughing as he tried to climb out of the rubble.

He wiped the blood that ran from his nose and looked up at the female who hit him. He spat blood out to the side and walked towards her, his own temper rising. He had bruises from the crashing and he could feel his back paining as well.

He grabbed her collar, his dark ebony eyes glaring into her hidden blue orbs. "Do you know who you just hit, woman? I'll let you rot in Impel Down for this!" He coughed up blood when she slammed her knee into his stomach, his form crumbling to the ground.

She ripped his justice jacket off his back and clenched the material tightly. "The one who should go to jail, is you. You have no right to wear this symbol" She snapped at him, her grip on the piece of clothing tightening, wrinkling the calligraphy.

The townsfolk could only stare at the scene in disbelief and somewhat horror. Some of them recognized the two males standing behind the disguised female. Their bounties were well known around these parts.

"You're going to pay for this! Mark my words!" The male threatened as he stumbled over his feet before walking away in a rush. He couldn't run because of the pain that rocketed through his body but it didn't matter. The higher ups were going to hear about this.

Rosalie let out a sigh and held her hand out towards the male who was beaten up. He hesitated. Rosalie couldn't blame him. The entire situation should be the other way around! Marine saving him from pirate.

"T-Thank you" He shakily reached out and Rosalie managed to help him up. "I-I have to go" He quickly said before Rosalie could even ask him anything. She frowned, retracting her hand and resisted to go after him.

"Now, we have trouble. Well done, now we have to find Captain and tell him you were the one to get the marines all fired up. They'll be on our asses in no time" Wire sneered at Rosalie who looked back at him with a conflicting look in her eyes.

"You saw what that marine was doing to that man! He would've beaten him to death if I didn't do anything! The worst thing is that he dared to wear this" Rosalie growled out as he looked at the white jacket in her hand.

"The worst thing is that you went and interfered" Heat told her and Rosalie's brows furrowed. "We have no business with anyone's problems. No one wanted to help him. You saw it yourself. These people don't care" Rosalie looked at him with a face filled with disbelief.

"You're not serious…"

"We are. At least we're honest about who and what we are. These people are all hypocrites. They act all nice but then stab you in the back. The same with the Navy. They're supposed to be the saviours but they're just as corrupt as us." Wire stated and Rosalie gritted her teeth.

She looked at the jacket in her grasp, wanting to burn it or even shred it to pieces. Simultaneously, she wanted to take it with her. She missed the feeling of the white material on her back, having justice on her side.

Then again, everything she knew was a lie. There was no one else that knew more about the corruption than she did. After all, she was one of the victims. She was poisoned, cast aside and her crew was killed. How hypocrite was that?

"We should probably get Boss and tell him what happened." Heat spoke up again and Rosalie silently nodded. She followed them, folding the piece of clothing and holding it in her right hand. She wasn't going to let go of it now.

"Did Boss say where he was going to scavenger hunt? 'Cuz if he did, I didn't listen" Wire said and received a shake of Heat's head. He didn't know either. They glanced back at Rosalie and she let out a deep sigh.

"I'll sense him out" She briefly closed her blue eyes and everything around her blackened. Presences of people started to pop up all around her, her mind looking for one in particular. A wild, untameable spirit that was quite large as well.

"I found it." She said as she opened her eyes and started walking, the other two letting her take the lead. She wasn't surprised when she stopped in front of a large building with the title 'Fun House' and entered without a second thought.

"H-Hey, Rosalie, you should probably wait until Boss comes out before you barge in there. He doesn't like it when people disturb him while he's…busy. We'll wait outside for him" Wire warned but Rosalie wasn't having any of that.

"You wanted him. I'll bring him out. It's my fault anyway so I'll deal with him" Their eyes widened and they tried to stop her with all their might. However, Rosalie stepped inside the 'Fun House' ignoring the smell of alcohol, smoke and pure sex.

It was nauseating but she swallowed her pride and continued to walk inside, avoiding half naked females as well as men. She dodged some men who wanted to approach her, the only thing she wanted to do was get Kidd.

She reached a door, his presence behind it and she let out a sigh. _Prepare yourself, Rosalie. You know that he's probably busy._ She shook off most of her common sense and opened the door without further ado.

"Hey, Goggles. We've got to get back to the ship. The Navy's pissed off and coming for us. We're waiting for you outside" Rosalie spoke up, her facial expression emotionless despite the scene she had stepped in.

She then closed the door, Kidd's shocked expression as well as the female beneath him briefly haunting her thoughts. She did what had to be done, nothing else. She exited the large building the two males looking at her with wide eyes.

"Please don't tell me you just went in there and interrupted him…" Rosalie gave him a blank expression and they paled. "Are you insane?! You know what happens to people who bothers him when he's busy letting off steam?!" Wire exclaimed and Rosalie shrugged.

"I'm heading back to the ship. I believe that you know which way it is. Don't bother me" Rosalie walked off, her red hair whipping behind her as she walking. She had a lot on her mind and she needed a bit of alone time.

"T-That woman has guts…and a lot of it" Wire murmured, feeling his blood run cold when he heard screaming inside the large building. "This is not going to be good. Boss is going to kill her." Heat nodded, also finding himself speechless at her reckless acts.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

Kidd stormed out of the building, metal flying everywhere around him as his anger flared, his mouth pulled into a dangerous sneer. His eyes bore into his two crewmates' eyes and they unconsciously took a retreating step back.

"She went back to the ship, Boss" Heat answered and Kidd grunted before he went to walk off. "Wait! We have some Navy problems that we have to check out first. They're probably going to come after us after Rosalie angered them"

"That woman is just making my day. You're going to tell me what the hell she did before I go off and kill her. She's pushed it too far this time" Kidd growled dangerously and his two comrades paled at his words.

She was doomed.

* * *

 ** _In Rosalie's room…_**

A marine jacket lay on the wooden floor she sat on, the justice calligraphy being the only thing she looked at. She felt conflicted. Why? She didn't know the answer. She could only hope to find it in her swirling thoughts.

This world they lived in felt twisted. Nothing she ever knew was black and white anymore. She could now only see grey. Ever since she was betrayed and joined Law's crew, she could only see the darkness of this world.

There were good things that happened. There was a positive side to everything but she couldn't currently see any of that. What use was it that the Navy was under new management if nothing truly changed?

It angered her to no ends.

What were they supposed to do after they're allied with the World Government? Should they just stand by and watch as the people suffered? No, she couldn't do that. It was one thing that she couldn't stand and she refused to.

That unfortunately meant that she was going against Law. Then again, there was never a time that she actually agreed with his decisions. Was it her marine blood? Was it her side of justice? She didn't know the answer to either of those questions.

There was a loud slam on her door before Kidd burst through it, the walls cracking slightly from the force. Rosalie's eyes widened and before she could blink, she was pinned against the wall, his hand clenching painfully around her neck.

"You have some guts doing what you did, Sweetheart. _No one ever_ interrupts me when I'm getting laid. Those who did will never live to tell the tale." Kidd snarled and Rosalie gasped for air. She could see the murderous gleam in his eyes, her heart slamming against her chest loudly.

What was this feeling?

Rosalie managed to scrape her strength together and held his wrist, trying to pry it off her throat. However, he completely overpowered her and she hated it. She hated this feeling that washed over her. She couldn't do anything. What was going on with her?

"Sorry that I interrupted you violating a woman, scum! You were the one to say to come and get you!" Rosalie argued with him, gasping soon after when his grip tightened. Black dots were starting to appear in her vision, her eyes starting to brim with tears.

"You never know when to stop, do you? You even messed with the marines despite us wanting to stay undercover. I've had my last bit of patience vanish with you. Get it in your pretty head. There is no such thing as justice in this world! Stop acting like you're a hero. You're a pirate!" He snapped.

"You…re…wrong! J-Justice…exists!"

"To who? To you? To those worthless peasants walking in the streets? To us? To marines? No one cares! They're all too busy caring about themselves than other people. Only fools like you would save selfish worms! And you'll die like a fool. Justice don't exist for monsters like us" Kidd finished.

He watched as Rosalie's eyes widened and his grip loosened slightly. He seemed to have gotten to her. He could see her shell slowly cracking, her eyes showing all the emotions that rushed through her. Hurt, betrayal, uncertainty, anger but mostly fear.

Then something snapped.

Kidd's brows furrowed and he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. Her blue eyes almost blackened as they became dark, her red hair turning a deep shade of blood red. This was what he saw. The darkness that lurked beneath her carefree smile.

 **"Kill him"**

A sick smirk came onto her lips and Kidd could barely dodge the dark blade that went to slice off his hand. He managed to only get a skin cut but the blood stained the dark blade. He watched as she brought the blade to her face, licking the blood then grinning.

"Die"

Kidd cursed when she appeared in front of him, her dark blade ready to pierce his heart. However, he managed to be quicker and activated his devil's fruit. He shot the dagger back into the wooden wall, her body hitting the wall behind her.

She was about to attack him again, but he pinned her against the wall managing to force the dagger out of her hand. He gritted his teeth when he felt his entire body scream at him to throw the dagger away and tossed it to the side.

"Little shit, you have a cursed dagger? What the hell is wrong with you?!" He didn't want that thing on his ship at all. He cried out when he felt a stinging pain in his arm. His grip tightened and she spat his blood back into his face.

She bit him.

He knew she wasn't in her normal conscious anymore but couldn't help but smirk. It was like he had said before. She was dangerous. She struggled beneath him, her haki shooting against him with every try.

"To think that Trafalgar had you this entire time, not letting your true form free. At least I'll have the decency of taming you, my little monster" He said, smirking before his lips forcefully crashed onto hers, dark blue eyes widening.

She bit him hard on his bottom lip, drawing blood and he flinched. "I'll kill you!" She snarled at him and Kidd let out a laugh. He kissed her harshly once again, this time twisting her wrapped arm to make her gasp out in pain.

He deepened the kiss, the taste of blood filling her mouth and she growled. She couldn't resist him, his strength overwhelming her. How could one mere male make her strength fade? How could he dominate her so?

With her last bit of strength that started to fade, she shot him back. Kidd was shot through the door, crashing into Killer's room. Dark blue eyes glared at him before they shut and Rosalie's body crumbled to the ground, unconscious.

"KIDD!" Killer came rushing with a few other men into the hall, observing the damage that was made by the two. "What exactly happened here? Why the hell do you have bite marks on you?" Killer asked, thrown into complete confusion by the scene in front of him.

Kidd burst out laughing as he stood up and wiped the blood that ran from his bitten lip. "I was just busy taming my little monster. Killer, we're not letting her off this ship. She's staying right here until she's tamed" Kidd said, a devilish smirk forming on his lips.

That's right. She was not going anywhere.

* * *

 ** _Read and Review!*_**


	19. Chapter 18

**_Hey, all my faithful readers! Here it is! Stay tuned for the latest chapters~!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters however, Rosalie is my OC._**

 ** _Here you go! Please enjoy it!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18**_

It was soft.

Rosalie could feel soft prickling on her skin, causing her blue eyes to open. She stared up in darkness and glanced around, a dim light illuminating where she was. She tried to push herself up into a sitting position, feeling something fluffy under her touch.

Black feathers.

Rosalie lay in a bundle of black feathers that almost resembled a nest. She took one of the feathers in her hand, confusion washing over her. Another feather fell on top of the one she held and she glanced up into the darkness, black feathers raining onto her.

She could vaguely smell the scent of cigarette smoke but found no one smoking. It was strange since she seemed to be the only person there. She stood up, shaking the feathers off before she walked on still looking around for any signs of where she might be.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Rosalie softly asked and coughed at the cigarette smoke. The further she walked, the more smoke came her way, making it difficult to breathe. A blurry figure came into view as the person stood far away from her.

"Excuse me! Where are we? Hey!" She called but received no answer. She coughed more rapidly and her eyes started to tear up. The smoke became denser and she could feel herself start to suffocate. She held her hand in front of her mouth but it was no use.

She fell to her knees, oxygen vanishing from around her and only smoke stayed. The figure then started to walk away, her blue eyes widening. Her hand reached out in hoped that she could reach this mystery form but he was too far away.

"W-Wait… W-Who are you?" Rosalie asked between coughs and felt her lungs start to burn. Her vision faded out as well as her consciousness. She tried to hold on, her body denying her as it was too weak from the lack of oxygen before unconsciousness washed over her.

* * *

Rosalie gasped for air as she sprung up into consciousness, coughing and wheezing for air. Her throat felt dry and her heart was beating in her ears. She heard a faint muffled voice next to her before a glass of water appeared in her view.

She hastily grabbed the glass and gulped down the water, the dry sensation vanishing as the liquid slid down her throat. She let out a satisfied sigh and took a deep breath to calm herself. It was only a dream. It was only a-

Black Feathers. Smoke.

Blue eyes widened and she felt her heart drop into her stomach. No. It couldn't be. In all her years she lived and had nightmares she never had that ability. She was sure that she didn't have it. Could it be that she finally awakened it?

The premonition ability.

"Hey, Rose! Talk to me!" A familiar voice broke her out of her thoughts and she glanced to her side, Virus' eyes filled with worry and panic. He watched as she recognized him and let out a sigh of relief. For a moment he thought it wasn't her.

"Virus? What-?" Rosalie remembered now. She was confronted by Kidd. Her hand instinctively reached out to touch her neck and she winced slightly. The skin as very sensitive and she was certain that he left visible bruises.

"Imma see you're remembering. You had me worried there for a moment. It sounded like you were choking. How're you feelin'?" Virus asked as he checked her for any signs of discomfort and bruises. He already had to bandage her arm up again since Kidd opened the wound.

Technically, Rosalie was choking and it felt real. For a moment she almost kicked the bucket. Great, not only was she choked by Kidd in reality but also in her dreams…of premonition…whatever it was. She felt a headache form and let out a sigh.

"I'm fine. I take it Kidd choked me until I reached unconsciousness and then dragged my ass here to you." Rosalie concluded since she couldn't remember much after se passed out. He was still busy yelling at her and the next moment was blank.

Virus gave her a blank expression and Rosalie raised an eyebrow in perplexity. "Rose, you don't remember? You came here in a much worse condition than someone who was choked and Boss as well. He had bite marks on his body while your wound opened up" He told her, Rosalie frowning.

"All I remember is him yelling at me and then nothing. I must've blacked out. Also, I don't know about my arm but I'm pretty sure that he was bitten by the females he used. That's what you get for being too rough" Rosalie said and Virus sweat dropped.

He knew that she was the one who gave them to Kidd. After all, his Captain wouldn't lie and he had two alias who said that he had no bite marks when he came back from the 'Fun House'. Could it be that Rosalie had amnesia?

"Rosalie, I need you to tell me if you're feeling any pain in your head. Any dizziness or nausea? How is your sight? Can you see perfectly or do you have blurred vision? Any black spots?" Virus asked as he held a light in her eyes to watch her pupil response.

"I'm fine! I can see perfectly with nothing blocking my vision. I didn't have a headache but your starting to give me one" Rosalie's tone was filled with slight annoyance, her brows knitting together. Virus gave her a deep frown as he sat back in his chair.

"I'm not messing around, Rose. Truth is, you and Boss had a fight. No one knows what happened since Boss won't tell anyone but Killer's door and bed are broken since he crashed into them, plus the marks he had on his body were fresh. He didn't get them from the 'Fun House'. You gave them to him" He said.

Rosalie's lips twitched downwards into a frown, her eyes filling with confusion. She didn't remember doing any of that. According to her she passed out because of the lack of oxygen. She didn't recall fighting him at all.

Virus trailed his fingers through his hair and let out a breath. "Well, whatever. Just make sure not to let that wound open again. It should close up quickly if you don't do too much." Virus said, his thought still pestering him and he could feel a nagging sensation in his chest.

Something wasn't right.

"Thank you, Virus" Rosalie stood up and gave the male a small smile. "One more thing… Do you know if Kidd's here on the ship? I think I owe him an apology. I might not know what happened but he deserves one since I messed things up on the island" Rosalie stated and Virus chuckled.

"Yeah, he should be in his office right now. Knock before you go in though. He gets easily pissed when people just barge inside" Virus told her and Rosalie nodded. She waved him off and exited his infirmary, closing the door behind her.

Virus stared at the door for a few moments before an unconscious smile came onto his pierced lips. She was definitely another one. He knew that she was a prideful female but she knew when to apologize when she was wrong. Something his Captain was still too prideful to do.

* * *

 ** _Captain's office…_**

Kidd sat at his desk, eyes glued to the ceiling as his feet rested on the wood of the desk. His office was fairly big. Filled with tools and gadgets laying on a table against the left side of the wall. On the opposite side of the wall were bigger gadgets he designed that didn't need a table.

He sat in deep thought, occasionally wincing at his burning bottom lip. It still stung slightly from where Rosalie bit him and despite Virus fixing him up it was going to take a while before it healed. She really knew how to bite, that was for sure.

He glanced at the dark bladed dagger with the handle filled with different coloured jewels embedded in it, his eyes narrowing. He was sure that this dagger was the cause of her changing. After all, it was cursed and he was now sure of one thing.

Rosalie was cursed as well.

The question was, why would she keep such thing with her? It was obvious that she had never killed anyone before and yet this dagger was cursed because of the killing its master did. It was hers, but the dagger had already taken her as its new master by cursing her.

A sick smirk came onto his lips as he took the dagger into his grasp, the bare touch making his skin crawl. He felt a shiver rocketing down his back and chuckled darkly. It seemed like it was going to be an interesting trip.

There was a knock on his door and his trail of thoughts were broken. He put down the dagger and glared at the door. Who would bother him now after he told Killer he didn't want to be disturbed? Well, at least they knocked.

"Come in!" He called, his reddish orange eyes staring at the door as it opened. "I said that I didn't want to be disturbed so this better be a _very_ good reason!" He blinked in surprise when he saw Rosalie step into his office.

"Sorry, I didn't know…but you don't look very busy" Rosalie pointed out when she saw his relaxed figure, feet crossed and resting on the wooden surface. She immediately noticed his broken bottom lip, his flesh arm covered in bandages.

The bite marks.

"I am very busy. You're at fault here. I can't help but wonder why a woman who's never killed in her life have a dagger like this in her possession" Kidd said, holding up her mother's dagger and he watched in amusement as her eyes widened.

Her hand shot towards her belt, the empty sheath making her mind cry out in distress. She looked back at Kidd, wondering how he managed to get her dagger. At least the journal of her mother was still by her side, making her feel a bit of relief.

"It's not mine" Eustass's face fell and he frowned. "That dagger belonged to someone dear to me. I received it as a present. It's one thing that I'm supposed to protect from falling into the wrong hands. How did you get it?" She asked, his eye twitching.

"I took it from you after you practically chewed me up. You're one kinky woman" Rosalie felt her cheeks flush. "I don't believe you. How come someone would give you a cursed dagger to protect? Don't bullshit me!" His tone was dangerously low and Rosalie let out a sigh.

"Look, I got it from the previous Red Menace and I promised to protect it. Can I please have it back?" Rosalie asked ignoring the fact that he knew it was cursed. He was the first person who touched it to know what it carried.

"No, since this isn't the reason you came here. If you tell me why you're here and it's a good enough reason, I'll consider returning it to you" Kidd stated with a smirk, watching as Rosalie was getting agitated by his behaviour.

"I came here to apologize" Rosalie calmed down. "I'm sorry for barging in on your little session. I'm sorry for endangering the crew by messing around with the Navy. There is no excuse for my actions. I promise that I won't put them in danger again" She said, Kidd giving her a bored look.

"However, that doesn't mean that I won't do what's right. I know more than anyone else that people betray. I know that there's corruption everywhere I go but that doesn't make it right. As long as I can, I will stand for what's right being a pirate or not" Rosalie stated.

She watched as Kidd's eyes narrowed at her but her blue eyes shone with pride. A foul taste appeared in Kidd's mouth and he felt disgusted. What type of pirate was this? Was this the same woman who betrayed her crew?

He understood now. She was backstabbed by the Navy. That article was obviously fake and the Navy wanted to get rid of her. The only missing piece was the reason behind their actions and how she joined Law.

"You type of people make me sick" Rosalie was unfazed by his statement. "You're the type who will die if it's the right decision to be made. There is just one flaw about you. That little blood lusting monster you're hiding beneath the surface." Kidd said and Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kidd gave her a look of disbelief, a smirk forming onto his lips. "I came here to apologize and I did. I just want you to know that I won't go against who I am even if it means people turn against me." She said and held out her hand.

"Oh? You think that little reason is enough for me to give you back this cursed thing? You're wrong. Stop playing dumb, little monster. I saw the bloodlust in your eyes, the way you wanted to kill me when I pushed your little buttons" Kidd stood up as he talked, approaching her with dagger in hand.

Rosalie swallowed thickly at his intense gaze. A predator approaching its prey. She backed against the wall, his large figure overshadowing her. She caught glance of the dagger in his grasp as he pushed the blade against her bruised neck.

"Come on. Show it to me. Show me that bloodlust." He husked in her ear and received a harsh shove from Rosalie, her blue eyes glaring at him. She wasn't having any of it. It would seem that she needed that one type of push before she snapped.

Fear.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now, get off me and give me back my dagger." Her temper was rising as well as her heartbeat at the close proximity. She could feel his breath, his eyes boring into her own and his large muscular form blocking her path.

"I feel hurt. How could you forget what we shared?" He mocked, Rosalie not knowing what he was talking about and it added fuel to the anger rising. "I guess I'll have to remind you to get what I want" Rosalie wanted to snap at him before her eyes widened.

He backed away, twirling the dagger in his grasp. He smirked at her reaction but was still somewhat disappointed that she didn't change. The trigger seemed to be something else entirely. He would have to either find it or make sure that she never returned to that state.

"We're both very alike, Sweetheart." He tossed the dagger towards her and she caught it, confusion gleaming in her eyes. "We both stand up for what we think is right and we'll make sure to get rid of the people who stand in our way" He said and walked back towards his desk.

Rosalie looked at him, her blue eyes narrowing onto him. They were nothing alike! She stood up for what was right but he killed where he went! He didn't have a once of remorse in his system and he definitely didn't have a conscious.

"No one dared and still doesn't dare to laugh at me or my men because of our dreams. I'll kill every scum that does so. You will do the same if someone threatened your crew and your morals. That makes us the same." He explained and Rosalie averted her eyes downwards.

He could see it. It was only a brief gleam but he got to her.

"It's still different, Kid. I'm not saying abandon your dream but change your path. Maybe that way… Maybe that way we'll get along better." She exited his office without another word and left Kidd in his own thoughts.

He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He was so close to get her begging underneath him but the thought gave him a cold feeling. It was wrong. Since when did it matter to him? He didn't understand the strange feeling.

He looked at the wood of the closed door. She was naïve and innocent. He knew that her eyes told him a thousand words about the pain she's seen but to believe that someone like him could change was indeed naïve…

* * *

"Would you look who's up? You know you've been sleeping for two days. You're behind on your chores" A voice broke Rosalie out of her thoughts and she glanced up at Wire who came into view. She stared at him, the silence making the male give her a confused look.

"Oh, it's just you"

"HUH?! What do you mean it's just me? That's rude!" He snapped at her and watched as she smirked at him. "You little-! I'll give you something to laugh about!" He lay on the ground with another dislocated shoulder in a flash.

"Oi, Rosalie, if you keep this up he'll lose an arm" Killer said as he approached the scene and looked at Wire's pained expression. He shook his head and bent down to grab the shoulder. Wire let out a cry when he pushed it back into place.

Rosalie shrugged, chuckling at Wire's soft growl. "Not my fault he keeps challenging me" She then looked at the sea seeing they were already traveling once again. "Say, Killer, what happened to the marines?" She asked as he stood up.

"They never came. Turns out that male was too much of a coward when he found out Kidd was on the island. I guess he deserved what he got. How are you feeling? You must be hungry" Killer's words were barely spoken when Rosalie's stomach growled.

He chuckled and Rosalie blushed in embarrassment. "Come on, let's get you some food" Rosalie nodded and followed the male noting that he was friendlier than before. She appreciated that and it helped forget the conversation she had with Kidd.

Even if it was only for a moment.

* * *

 ** _Read and Review!*_**


	20. Chapter 19

**_Hey, all my faithful readers! Here it is! Stay tuned for the latest chapters~!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters however, Rosalie is my OC._**

 ** _Here you go! Please enjoy it!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19**_

 ** _One week later…_**

"Okay, I've finished with this. You mind passing me on those spices?" Poison asked Rosalie who was currently busy cutting up the food as they prepared for lunch. She tossed him the spices, his instincts fast before he continued with his dishes.

As time passed, Rosalie started to become more relaxed around the crew. Wire still ended up on the floor when teasing her, Heat there to pick him up. Killer started to talk more with her, their conversations ending in chuckling or laughter.

Kidd, however, was out of the picture as much as she could get him out. He wouldn't have it though. If he got the change, he mocked her and tried to anger her. She returned the favour causing him to either storm off or her to walk away with a smirk.

Rosalie hummed softly as she sang a song in her head, enjoying cooking with Poison. It turned out that the men enjoyed their food more than she expected them to. That resulted in them putting much more effort in than normal.

"What're you humming there, Rosalie? It sounds like an interesting song" Poison spoke up breaking her trail of thought. Rosalie stopped humming and looked back at Poison as a smile formed onto her plush lips.

"It's a song that I always seem to sing when cooking. Do you want to hear it?" She asked and he blinked in surprise before nodding. He didn't mind it if she sang. He just hoped that she wasn't bad at it or she'll be banned for singing like some of the crew.

 _Once there was an animal,  
It had a son that mowed the lawn.  
The son was an okay guy.  
They had a pet dragonfly.  
The dragonfly it ran away.  
But it came back with a story to say._

He was speechless. Was this the same woman singing with her silky voice? He honestly could say that he didn't expect that. He listened to her song and watched as she closed her eyes. The music almost taking over her figure.

 _Her dirty paws and furry coat.  
She ran down the forest slopes.  
The forest of talking trees,  
They used to sing about the birds and the bees.  
The bees had declared a war.  
The sky wasn't big enough for them all.  
The birds, they got help from below,  
From dirty paws and the creatures of snow._

Rosalie could feel a dull ache in her chest as she sang. She missed the crew. She missed Bepo cooking with her. She missed how Penguin would win at poker, Shachi moaning about it and Ruby laughing hysterically.

 _So for a while things were cold,  
They were scared down in their holes.  
The forest that once was green,  
Was colored black by those killing machines._

They were a crazy bunch but she enjoyed them. Most of all, she missed how she would turn around and Law would stand there leaning in the doorway. He would give her a small smile, his grey eyes soft and his oversized hat tempting to steal. How she missed that man…

 _But she and her furry friends  
Took down the queen bee and her men  
And that's how the story goes,  
The story of the beast with those four dirty paws._

Rosalie finished and stirred the content of the pot before checking the meat in the oven. She heard clapping behind her and laughed at Poison who gave her a wide grin. She pulled out the meat and closed the oven before turning it off.

"You have one hell of a voice, Rosalie! How come you don't sing more often? I'm sure Captain would be pleased" Poison regretted his words as soon as it left his mouth and watched as Rosalie rolled her eyes at his statement.

"I could care less what he thinks. I only sing when I feel like it. Besides, I'm not making a career out of it. It's just something that I occasionally do" Rosalie said, crossing her arms over her chest. Poison chuckled with a nod and finished up with his last dish.

"I swear! I heard it!" A voice exclaimed and not too long the owner peeked into the kitchen. "I heard it coming from here… Holy mother! That smells delicious!" Wire exclaimed, Rosalie snickering when he was hit on his head by Killer.

"You brought me down here for nothing!" He let out a sigh and looked at the two cooks. "It looks like you're almost done. Or should I say that it smells like you're almost done. It looks like you cooked another feast for us" Killer said and Rosalie nodded.

"You bet. You can call the men to come and eat. Poison's finishing up with the last dish" Rosalie told him and he nodded. He dragged Wire with him, amusing the two cooking pirates. Wire always seemed to be in trouble.

It wasn't long until the entire crew entered the dining hall, all hungry by the wonderful aroma that came from the kitchen. Rosalie and Poison served the dishes and stood back, the men gawking at the different types of meat as well as some pasta, vegetables and starch.

"Poison, my friend. I believe we deserve a pat on the back for all our hard work, don't you think?" Rosalie told the male and he nodded in agreement. They gave each other a fist bump before they went to sit down and enjoy their food.

One figure was missing though…

"Where's Captain?" Poison asked, Rosalie completely ignoring the question as she enjoyed her meal. She could care less where he was. It's not like he appreciated the food they made either. He could starve for all she cared.

"Boss said he was coming for lunch this morning but he's been in his office the entire day. Dunno if he's still busy" Heat replied while Wire gulped down the food in his plate. Killer let out a sigh and took another plate.

"I'll go give him his food. Don't go cleaning up my plate!" He warned the men as he pointed at them before he left with a plate filled with food. Rosalie watched his exiting figure and briefly admired the first mate.

"They're close, aren't they?"

"Well, he is Captain's first mate. They've known each other since they were little kids. They rarely get into serious fights and they're quite the combination when it comes to fighting." Heat replied and Rosalie unconsciously smiled.

Kidd wasn't that heartless after all. As she thought more about it, she noticed how Killer was the only one to scold Kidd and they trusted each other with very decision made. Kidd even let Killer call the shots at times but was respected enough for Killer to stand back when needed.

There was a loud explosion and the ship heaved to one side. The food fell from the tables and the men crashed into each other. Rosalie yelped as she landed on the ground and rubbed her sore behind from the fall.

"What the hell?"

They rushed up to the deck before their eyes widened in disbelief. There was another storm brewing, lightning roaring in the skies but the problem was the warships that stood lined up in front of them while shooting cannonballs.

"Do you ever have a calm day on this ship?" Rosalie asked the men who shrugged, used to the busy life of fighting, eating and killing. She sweat dropped and then looked back at the oncoming ships. It didn't look too good for them.

"I was just about to enjoy a perfectly good meal and the next moment those bastards mess it all up! I'll kill every one of them!" Kidd stormed out with Killer by his side and made eye contact with Rosalie, her smirk growing.

"I'm glad that we make perfectly good meals" She said, practically glowing with pride and Kidd gave her a blank look. Rosalie's eyes widened when she noticed a faint blush on his cheeks that he quickly growled off.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with" He smirked, eyes shining with killer instinct. "I haven't had a good kill in a while. This should get rid of my boredom for a while" He said, Killer chuckling next to him before ejecting his blades.

Rosalie sighed, letting her head drop. "Looks like I have no choice" She activated her armament haki, Kidd's grin widening. So, she was going to join the fight. It was too bad that she didn't use that dagger but he will maybe still see something interesting.

"Fire! The rest of you attack! Don't let them escape!" The Captain on the ship ordered as more cannonballs were sent their way, the men jumping onto Kidd's ship. Rosalie jumped into the sky, kicking away most of the cannonballs.

Heat expelled his fire breath and the men yelled out at the burning sensation that took hold of their bodies. It quickly dimmed down because of the rain but the most damage had already been done. Wire attacked them with his pitch fork, hitting groups of men away with mere force.

Killer sliced through the men without much effort, his blades aiding him in doing so. He dodged the bullets that were sent his way and cut through their weapons before finishing off the men. Most of the men seemed to easily overpower the Navy.

"What are you doing?!" The Navy Captain yelled at his men when he saw them losing. He heard clattering of metal before his swords flew off. He watched as Kidd brought all the weapons together, two large arms forming before he attacked the ships, breaking them in the process.

Rosalie whistled at the damage he made and watched as the entire crew took down the Navy without even breaking a sweat. They were strong, that was for sure. She missed this as well. She missed the thrill of fighting for her life.

"Hey, isn't that…? You're Rosalie D. Bloodmoore, the 'Red Menace'!" One of the men exclaimed and a group of marine soldiers turned around to look at her. "You're affiliated with the government! What are you doing under these pirates?! You're supposed to be on our side!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and cocked her head to the side. "Just because my Captain is a Warlord doesn't mean that I'm on your side. You forget, I'm a pirate too and I didn't give my consent to anything" She said with a smirk, the men gritting their teeth but the Captain held them back from attacking.

"You're just like the rest of them. I guess betrayal in the only thing in your blood. You betrayed and killed your marine crew then betray Trafalgar Law to join Eustass Kidd. No wonder the government wants you dead" The Captain spoke up and veins throbbed on Rosalie skin.

"Say that again, Bastard, I dare you" Rosalie's haki spiralled around her, blue eyes darkening and Kidd watched as her anger flared from the corner of his eyes. Rosalie jumped onto the Navy ship, grabbing the Captain's collar before anyone could respond.

"It was that same government that _killed_ _my_ _crew_! You can call me what you want but don't you dare say I betrayed anyone." She snarled at the male before punching him, hard, without any haki. He spat up blood and grabbed his broken nose as he stumbled and fell.

The men lifted their weapons to fell but soon fell to the ground, unconscious, at her Conqueror's haki. Rosalie huffed and turned her back as she walked away. She took a deep breath to calm her anger and jumped back onto Kidd's ship, his smirking face making her brows twitch.

"You virgin" She looked at him in disbelief. "You've never killed anyone and you keep taking pity on them. I was hoping to see something interesting back there but I was only disappointed" Kidd shook his head in disapproval and Rosalie scoffed.

"Sorry that I don't want blood on my hands! Besides, I got rid of them, didn't I?" She pointed out and he snorted. She clenched her fists and bit the inside of her cheek. She tried her best to keep her mouth shut and managed well…until Kidd was shot in his shoulder.

"Kidd!"

"Shit! That hurts!" Kidd fell to his knees, his strength drained because of the sea prism in the strange bullet. He glanced back at the Captain who shot him, his bloodied smirk not lasting long when Killer cleanly sliced him.

"Kidd!" Rosalie rushed to his side and looked at the wound. "We need to get you to Virus to take it out. Can you manage to stand with that sea prism bullet?" She asked, her concern shocking Kidd slightly and her soft touch made him calm.

"I'm fine. This is nothing" He roughly pushed her away and stood up, ready for another fight. Rosalie glared at him and stood up. She was about to scold him before a column of water shot up right next to the ship, resulting in the ship turning to the side. Everyone fell to the side, holding onto the ship.

"What the hell is with this weather? If we don't get out of here soon we're going to drown along with the marines!" Wire exclaimed as he and Heat managed to hold on at the railings until the ship rotated back.

"That was close. Is everyone alright?!" Killer called and heard responses from most of the men. "Where is Kidd? Kidd!" Everyone looked around, a few men still sorting out the marines, but no one caught sight of the redhead male.

"Oh no…" Rosalie felt her body become cold and without a second thought, she ran and jumped overboard. She heard Killer call her name before she hit the icy stormy waters, her blue eyes looking for Kidd.

She didn't know why but the thought of him missing left an empty space in her chest. Since when did she come to care for the male? She didn't know herself but she didn't want him to drown. He had too much to achieve and too many people who cared about him.

She couldn't see anything in the dark waters and mentally cursed as she swam deeper. _Come on. Come on. Where are you, Goggles? Don't go drowning before I give you a piece of my mind!_ She angrily thought before catching sigh of something shining.

 _There!_ She quickly swam towards the shining object, smiling when she saw Kidd's body come into view. He was already unconscious, his wound still bleeding. Rosalie was quick to grab a hold of his hand before feeling his incredible weight drag her down.

 _Why is he so heavy?_ Rosalie wondered and started to feel her lungs burn. Why was it always her to save the Captain from drowning? Rosalie tried to swim to the surface with all her might but found her own strength started to fade.

 _Damn it! Kidd, wake up!_ She slapped him but nothing happened. _I have to get us out of here! Come on, Rosalie!_ An idea formed in her head and she closed her eyes as she pulled Kidd close. It was a crazy idea and she had to get this right or it meant the end for both of them.

 _Please, get us on the ship… Teleport!_

She felt a large wave of numbness come over her before hitting a hard, wooden floor. She coughed up salt water, blue eyes opening up to looked at familiar faces of the Kidd pirates. She did it. She managed to control her teleportation!

"Kidd! Rosalie!"

"I'm fine! Kidd's not! Get that damn bullet out of his shoulder!" Rosalie yelled out with a hoarse voice and took deep breaths. She saw the confused looks of the crew and Killer came in next to her, helping her up.

"You saved him. H-How did you-?"

"Worry about him right now. I'll tell you later" Rosalie said with a small smile and put a hand on Killer's shoulder. He nodded and rushed off towards the infirmary. Rosalie relaxed and looked at the sky as the stormed cleared up, wondering one thing.

Why did she save Kidd?

* * *

 ** _Read and Review!*_**


	21. Chapter 20

**_Hey, all my faithful readers! Here it is! Stay tuned for the latest chapters~! This Chapter goes out to all those faithful readers and my awesome reviewers (You know who you are :D) Having you guys back me up, makes writing this book so much more worth it!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters however, Rosalie is my OC._**

 ** _Here you go! Please enjoy it!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20**_

Blue eyes stared out as night fall slowly started to come over the sky. The wind brushed through spiky red strands but never managed to dry a pair of plush lips. Stars slowly peeked out from the sky as it darkened.

A sigh escaped Rosalie and she briefly closed her eyes. She looked down at the newspaper in her hand, never letting it go since she found it. How many times has it been now? How many times was she going to be victim of lies?

This time, however, it didn't faze her as much as the first time. She knew it wasn't true. She knew that her crew also knew it was a lie. Yet, there was a nagging in her chest and she couldn't help but worry. _He_ didn't know it was a lie.

It turned out that she was guilty of betrayal once again. An entire article stating how she betrayed the government, leaving the Heart pirates and joining the Kidd pirates. The Red Menace a lone wolf, bringing betrayal where she went.

She shook her head and then threw the paper into the waters below her. She didn't have time to mope around. It didn't matter what they thought. She was doing everything in her power to get to Law and bring him back to the crew even if he resented her in the end.

"I'm starting to think that you're suffering from insomnia. You rarely sleep, don't you?" Rosalie turned to see the voice belonging to Killer, his muscular figure walking up to her. His facial expression still hidden and a mystery.

"You can say that" A sad smile formed on Rosalie's lips, the dark circles under her eyes clear enough for someone to notice. "I haven't been able to sleep for a long time now. I guess I'm used to not getting any rest by now" She replied and he huffed.

"That's not going to end well for you. You should try to get some sleep. You have to be at your best when you're in danger in the New World" Killer warned and Rosalie chuckled, an amused smirk forming onto her lips.

"Aw, you sound like you're concerned" He said nothing but Rosalie tried to imagine a blush on his hidden cheeks. "Well, I like to sleep with one eye open. After all, my conscious keeps me awake and alert most of the time" She pointed out, resting her cheek on the palm of her hand as she stared out.

"I see…" He trailed off and stood in silence with her at the railings. Rosalie briefly closed her eyes, enjoying the comfortable silence that lingered around them. If only it could be compared to her busy mind.

Black feathers. Smoke.

The premonition was one of the factors she couldn't get in any sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she was back where she was in the vision. It was frustrating. She couldn't decipher anything and wished she could get an answer, but none came.

"Neh, Rosalie" Killer spoke up. "I haven't had the chance to ask you about how you managed to save Kidd at that time. Suddenly appearing on the ship was a shock but I haven't had the time to show gratitude either. So… Thank you for that" Rosalie's eyes widened.

"I know that Kidd's an idiot. Don't expect to hear anything from him, but consider mine as a replacement." Killer said and Rosalie smiled softly at the male. She knew that he was thankful because Kidd wasn't only his Captain. He was a friend and a dear comrade.

"I'll accept it. It should be sufficient for now" Her teasing tone made him chuckle. "Besides, I'm surprised that I managed to do that. I usually struggle with my teleportation technique. I seem to be developing my haki better" She said and Killer stared at her in shock.

"W-Wait, that thing you did was using haki?! You're not a devil's fruit user?! That would explain why you were able to use your powers without drowning along with Kidd. How come you've have this much haki?" Killer asked and Rosalie gave him a mischievous look.

"That's a s-e-c-r-e-t~!"

Killer sweat dropped at her singing tone and it was soon followed by a snicker from her. She enjoyed keeping most of herself in mystery but it wasn't long until Kidd pulled everything from her. Furthermore, Kidd wasn't going to let her off this ship.

"A-Alright, I won't ask any more of that. What I am wondering is and I'm hoping you'll answer me on this. What type of business do you have to handle? You've only said you wanted to travel with us but that reason is still a mystery for me. Why did you leave your crew?" Killer asked, her face falling.

"Killer… Can I trust you with this? I know it's a dumb question. I don't want Kidd to find this out no matter what the cost" Rosalie asked the male, her blue eyes pleading him and her tone serious. He stared at her, debating whether he should agree or not and nodded in the end.

"…I'll give you my word"

Rosalie nodded. "That's good enough for me… The truth is, I'm looking for Law. He left the crew more than a year ago going off on his own and hasn't returned since. I'm going after him and I'm bringing him back to his crew where he belongs" She revealed, Killer's shock once again hidden behind his mask.

"I didn't know. I thought you had personal business to attend to and left your crew. Guess I was wrong about that" He let out an innocent laugh, then turned serious as the atmosphere. "Do you know why he went off?" He asked, Rosalie shaking her head.

"Nope. That idiot went off on his own without any words. If I find him, he's going to be in a world of hell and when I'm done with him, he'll wish he was never born! Who does he think he is going off like that?!" She fumed, then took in a deep breath and smiled back at Killer.

"Thanks, I guess I needed to get that out of my system." Killer could see the sadness in her eyes and the longing as she stared out to the sky. He didn't ask how long she had been traveling, finding the answer in the silence.

"How's Kidd doing?" Rosalie asked, quickly changing the subject and Killer let out a half-sigh-half-groan sound. Rosalie laughed. "That bad, huh? You have it rough as his first mate" She patted him sympathetically on his back.

"He refuses to take the medication Virus gave him and he's already busy tinkering on his gadgets. He's as stubborn as they come. Then again, he refuses to stay down. He always comes back as heavy as he fell. That's why we all admire him" Killer said and Rosalie laughed.

"Hey! I heard my name! What are you two up to talking about me?! Moreover, since when the hell are you two this chummy?!" Kidd snapped at them as he came onto the deck, his reddish orange eyes glaring at the two conversing.

Speaking of the devil… "Look who it is! I'm glad to see you're up and running, Goggles. Whole ship was worried about you" Rosalie spoke up, Kidd rolling his eyes. He looked back at her, smirked and leaned closer.

"The whole ship, huh? Does that mean you too, Sweetheart?" He yelped when Rosalie pushed him back on his bandaged shoulder, the flesh still sensitive. Killer chuckled and quickly received a deadly look from his Captain.

"Nice try, Goggles, but I don't worry about pirates like you. You're the type that the world wants dead but you don't ever die just to spite everyone. Besides, I saved your ass. I knew you'd be fine" Rosalie said, her voice laced with pride.

"That's not entirely true. As soon as you pulled him from the water you shouted: 'I'm fine! Kidd's not! Get that damn bullet out of his shoulder!' Then later: 'How's he doing? That idiot! He's too stubborn for his own health'" Killer imitated Rosalie.

Rosalie stared at him in horror, her cheeks flushing a deep crimson that matched her hair. Kidd stared at Killer before a splitting grin came onto his lips. He looked back at Rosalie, a chuckle escaping his throat and his eyes gleamed brightly.

"You did worry about me, Sweetheart. There's no use in lying on my ship, someone will rat you out sooner or later" Kidd stated and Rosalie wanted to hide her face filled with embarrassment. Unfortunately, it was too late since Kidd already saw it.

"I know where you sleep, Killer, you better sleep with one eye open" Rosalie threatened the male, her index finger pointing at him. He held his hands up in surrender while Kidd laughed, Rosalie's threat becoming a mere joke.

"Watch out, Killer. Little monster is coming for you. I'm jealous. You get more attention that I do. I would love to wake up with her on top of me, a knife to my throat and a cheeky grin on her face. Complete turn on and a perfect morning" Kidd said, his grin widening.

"Y-Y-You pervert!" Rosalie yelled while glaring at him, cheeks never fading lighter. "I promise not to slit your throat! I'll just have you drown in the ocean next time! Stupid, Redhead!" She stormed off, steam practically coming out of her heated face.

"You're a Redhead too!"  
"Shut up!"

Kidd laughed loudly while Killer snickered at the female's behaviour. She was hot tempered and easily embarrassed, making it fun to tease her. Kidd shook his head and then looked back at Killer, his grin never fading.

"Like I said: 'I'm not letting her go'"

* * *

 ** _Read and Review!*_**


End file.
